The Prince of Oclela-COMPLETE!
by chachingmel123
Summary: How a reincarnated girl, turned boy gets stuck in a machine on an abandon island, while bored, she finds out she can create people with just a mere thought and like any 'rational' person. She decides to make her dream heaven and before she know it, the abandoned island has become a country and she became known as the Prince of Oclela.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Oclela

Summary: How a reincarnated girl, turned boy gets stuck in a machine on an abandon island, while bored, she finds out she can create people with just a mere thought and like any 'rational' person. She decides to make her dream heaven and before she know it, the abandoned island has become a country and she became known as the Prince of Oclela.

This was merely created to humour me and hopefully you too.

I do not own skip beat!

Enjoy!

The year was 1438 when 'it' came online.

It was on an abandoned island, it didn't used to be abandoned but as people began to discover more of the world, more and more people began to leave the island.

The island was said to be cursed.

It was said to be cursed because a 'crazy' man was said to have used 'witchcraft' in making a contraption that was said to be alive and like any rational person at that time, the man was hunted down without question and killed.

What nobody know was the reason why the contraption seemed to be alive, the man had used his own son in what would be in later years be called the world's first 'AI'. The man didn't use witchcraft instead he was doing something that would later be called Technology.

Years later the man notes would be found and he would be given the proper respect he deserved because of his brilliant mind that had been ahead of its time.

Now what happened to his son, you ask?

The bastard of a man had snuck into his son's bedroom at night and kidnapped him in his sleep and when the boy woke up, the boy found himself in his father lab with his father holding up a knife with a crazy gleam in his eyes before stabbing going straight for his head.

The boy didn't scream or crawl away trying to get free and just took it, the boy always unnerved the man in that ways, as the man carved his own sons brain out and placed it onto a table.

The boy had always scared him, the moment he could walk, the boy always seemed to know things nobody else know, and it made him feel inferior to him, it was driving him mad when he heard the local people talking about how he, a famous medicine doctor, was below his three year old son in terms of IQ.

Once he had made sure the boy was dead and the brain was protected inside, he went out and went to kill his wife, driven by pure madness.

Little did he know, that it would be the last time, he would ever step foot into the lab or that his son brain was still active without a body.

Using pure willpower, the extraordinary brain, in a desperate attempt to survive, it merged itself with the machine.

Thus creating the world's first living human AI.

And boy was the boy shocked to see his own body dead on the floor with its head ripped open, leaking more blood to be heathy.

The AI throw up.

The world first, virtual vomit was born and in the end, it just shut its eyes, it couldn't handle the horrible site.

In actually honesty, the boy wasn't really surprised that his own father would do this to him, he had seen the madness in the man eyes as the days went by, he himself would have made a break for it weeks ago, if not for the fact that the man would have caught him before he reached the nearest boat.

In this time, the knowledge, he possessed was what people would label him as a witch or being possessed by a demon.

The reason, why he had such knowledge beyond his year was because he remembered his past life, he remembered being a closest in, girl geek named Sarah, her nights were full of drowning her sorrows in pot noodles in front of a dating sim, wishing desperately why the males in the games weren't real.

Her mornings were filled with surfing the internet and trolling people online.

His past life was pretty pathetic now that he looked back on it and he wasn't at all surprised that he got done in by a not wet enough noddle who was determined to take revenge for its fallen comrades.

But there was one shining light in the darkness of his past life and that was being born, in what he assumed was the future and the age of internet, Sarah had learnt a whole lot in her trolling days which he abused today.

At first he was confused why he had gone from a woman with shabby hair and a round figure with medium sized breast, to a small child with black hair and eyes, between his legs was what fellow female shut in's, would call the 'Mysterious dagger' that they would only get to see if they peak inside the male bathhouses or spent hours inside a Yoai game.

Everyone here was an idiot.

Not those cute adorable idiots that you see on TV.

Not.

They were all ugly idiots.

Not a single hot guy in the whole damn place and there was no such thing as electrical pluming so people didn't think it was important to bath even if it was in the ocean.

Sarah missed her fried chicken, indoor plumbing, Television and Yoai games, that made her feel so special to the point that she could say to her virtual friends that she had scored with a really hot guy.

It was weird being a boy especially when she started getting weird looks whenever she walked by, what with her hips swing from side to side when she was supposed to be a guy. She had accidentally karate chopped a fish in half because it she thought it was perv who was getting too up in her shirt to be comfortable while also letting out a very 'manly' squeal and she did not cry behind a bush for ten minutes.

With being female in mind and male in body, she faced the dreaded identity crisis, she was confused over if she should see herself as a man or a female and now that she was dead again.

She didn't know which gender she was as an AI.

She tried calling for help from above and like the idiots above, the island civilians thought that there was some vengeful spirit on the island or the island itself had been cursed due to the ground suddenly 'speaking' to them.

So instead of help her, her actions drove people away and soon not a single person was left on the island.

She was alone.

But she wasn't going to cry and break down.

She had gone hunting with a spear for goodness sake for a defenceless animal, that was until the animal started to use its horns and changed direction to her.

Resulting in her running for her life and getting lost for three days.

The island was just that big.

Instead, she 'man up' and began to try and hatch a plan in how to escape from her prison, trying to get over the problem of finding a new body because obviously her old one wasn't cutting it.

She winced seeing her once perfectly good body, start to become skin and bones as time went on, she was suddenly glad that she didn't currently have a nose or she would be gagging at the scent of decay.

Time flow by as she continued to try and make a plan that would actually work, she didn't realise that her desire to get to the surface, made the machine react to her/he desire, as it suddenly began to grow wires out of its sockets and start growing everywhere underneath the island until suddenly.

Her vision split into four.

She suddenly felt like she was had four different eyes, suddenly she could see the whole island from four different points of view.

COOL!

She drooled, wondering if this was what it was like for a spider, as she explored the different parts of the island and expected she didn't see one single person, only animals, lots and lots of animals but it was still amazing to have such a vision.

She also didn't know that she had somehow become the Island at that moment, she had somehow became god of the island until she started remembering one of his Sim dating games, particular a young man with silver hair and stunning purple eyes.

Then she saw it.

There was movement in her third view and when she turned around, she was shocked to see the same man she envisioned standing there.

Naked.

Thus the world's first digital nose bleed was born.

"Master, is that you?" The man said and the AI tried to contain her/he nosebleed, hearing his sexy voice, it was just like in the game.

As much as she wanted to start ogling at his body some more, she really wished he was clothed.

Suddenly the young man was clad in black suit and over it was jacket that made it look like he born of royalty.

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up!

He was so life like, she found herself drooling, if she had knees it would have surely gone numb and she would have collapsed under his sexy gaze.

Damn it, stop looking at me like that!

"Master, this is not a dream." The young man said, smiling and she was ready to kidnap the man and use him to start her own harem.

Wait, can he hear her?

"Yes, I can" The man said, as she looked on amazed. "You are the god of this island so naturally we shear a mental bond since you created me, creator"

Wait, creator?

"You are now part of the island and anything you say, will happen" The young man said.

Wait, so if I said "Strip", you would?

Clearly having her heard, the young man, immediately started stripping without hesitation.

The AI immediately looked at the ground as the man started stripping.

 _What if I say that boulder over there becomes a mansion?_

To her shock, the small and rusty boulder became a mansion before her very eyes.

She stared at the luxurious house for a full ten minutes before finally pulling herself together and accepting this wasn't a dream.

She had become GOD!

And like any rational person, she decided to abuse her new found power.

Making the once abandoned island into her own Sim paradise.

Her first order of business was to make people, lots and lots of people and not just any, they were all going to be smoking hot.

If she had a face, it would have shown pure madness as she started giggling manically, making her dreams become a reality by making the most beautifully men to walk this world.

Not a single one of them were modelled average in looks and if one of them were to walk into a heavily populated area outside the island, the sight of them would surely turn heads.

And then came the women.

She was torn between making the women on the island look at ugly as possible or just leave it as a female paradise until she realised, that her creations would need to reproduce.

She almost decided to make them all Asexual and then she realised that would be creepy as hell, seeing a guy split into two and in the end, she thought why not make the women beautiful as well?

It would be a nice contrast between the males and females, so she made them all look like goddess from well-known magazines, she had peeped into her little brother porn collection trying to find out what was considered as beautiful until she tried to burn them, when she realised she didn't look like any of the females in the magazines.

Her brother had walked in when the bonfire was lit.

What confused her half way in creating a woman who she wished she was born as, was that she started to get nosebleeds.

Well she was neither male or female now.

Did that mean she was Bisexual, now?

She now swung both ways?

Shockingly the very idea that she might be attracted to females didn't horrify her as much as it should have done a life time ago.

Who cares really, the whole world was changing where she was original from and people were changing their sexuality all the time.

So it didn't bother her and she embraced it.

What was once an abandon island full of animals was now home to thousands of people who were god like in appearance and all lived in tropical houses and in the middle of it all was a large market in the middle, at the far back was a large royal palace.

Obviously her work on the island, didn't go unnoticed especially when the electricity came on, making someone send a small group of people onto the island to find out why it suddenly seemed so active when it hadn't for so many years.

The small group of four, made up of two men and two women got into a boat and rowed to the island

And what they found shocked them all.

Because in front of them were a fully functioning tropical economy.

"Welcome, visitors" A male said, to their left making them all jump.

They turned to see a young man with short spiky hair in a tight red shorts, around his neck was a necklace made out of flowers and his body seemed to glisten with six pack abs, in his hand was a tray with four glasses of tropical juice.

"Would you like one?" he asked, giving them all a dazzling smile.

The all gapped at the perfect looking young man in front of them who winked at the only females in the small group.

They both blushed.

And scene!

I wonder what you think of this. I think I might continue this and if I do. Than the next chapter would be about the four reporting back to their superiors about the island that they were all reluctant to leave and their superiors hearing about the island value, try to claim the Island as part of their property, unfortunately for them, they run into one of the Islands Royal guards who been called because of a disturbance on the Island.

I'll name it.

Ch2: Sign it.

Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

General Eloi licked his lips in greed, he could already feel the wealth coming from the land from a distance, the report he got back from his scouts were only of good things.

Hot women and Men were everywhere.

Jewels were everywhere.

The food was the best they had ever tasted.

Extinct animals that were thought to be dead were living freely on the island.

And the weather was absolutely beautiful.

Which was strange since he heard the island was cursed from the old stories around.

It looked like there was no truth to them if the tropical setting was to go by.

He would have to be foolish not to try and concur the island when it was practically breaming with gold to anyone who happened to look in its direction.

Ever since their report, like any rich person, he had longed to have it as his private island or use it to add to his already large fortune as greed drove him to the island.

But the moment he stepped on the shore on the island, he know something was wrong.

This wasn't an island.

This was a country.

Ch 2: declaration of Independence

All the man including Eloi didn't know what to stare at first, the beautiful angelic carvings and building, the animals that roam which were thought to be extinct until now, tiny creatures that seemed to be flying or walking around everywhere or the beautiful women in white soft silk that had just walked passed them along alongside equally beautiful males, not even the children were ordinary looking and put their own to shame.

Yep, it was defiantly the beautiful females they were staring at first.

All the male in the group found that their eyes were glued to one female or another, trying to see who they liked best.

" _Such beautiful women, cannot exist in this world_ " one of the man said in French, in shock, his eyes not leaving a particular female figure.

And the others couldn't agree more as lust overcame them all, even though half of them had children.

Whatever it took, they were all determined to concur this land and make it their own before other nations or nobles did, it wasn't hard to picture being surrounded by fifteen or so beautiful women in bed, each of them having a collar around their necks and calling them 'Master'.

They had to concur this land.

#In the Royal Palace#

In a large room, six figures sat in chairs that seemed to float above the ground, in the middle was a viewing globe showing the island new arrivals.

"Hm, so the dogs have finally called their master" Punion Mac said, he was a young man with golden eyes and light short spiky brown hair, a few strands of hair was in front of his face but they weren't long enough to annoy him.

"Punion, that's not very nice" Ceesis Rex said, he was by far the youngest looking one out of them all and the most relaxed, he had pink, wavy long hair that reached to his neck, his hair was full of chunks and went in all different kinds of directions. On his shoulder was his familiar which was a little baby elephant snoring peacefully on his shoulder.

"Well it's true" Punion tched, before saying. "What else would you call outsiders who were sent here to clearly spy on us? Look at that man's eyes, it filled with nothing but greed and lust, it's disgusting. No official or even royal, showed have such a face"

"He does have a point" Zysdes Mass said, he was man with short red hair and purples eyes. "No official should act so undignified. It's simply too ugly to look at, it's not beautiful at all. Just see how they look at a local woman, it makes me feel disgusted to be part of the human race. To think there was such people out there"

"It can't be helped really" Qunir Tampo said, he was a young man with pure white short hair and a soft pale complexion. "Well, Creator has been doing a lot of work on this island, it was bound to be noticed by someone from the outside world." His familiar was a white Phoenix.

And just when he said, all the men, who they were watching, draw their swords and what they presumed to be leader shouted.

"FROM NOW ON, THIS PLACE IS OURS!"

Kicking over a barrel full of rich and exotic fruit while the rest of the men either had greed, lust or both in their eyes as they began to try and round up all civilians on the island.

"This places is ours' he said" Ceesis said in high hysterical voice, mimicking the man in a whiny tone before bursting into laughter, finding it hilarious, who know outsiders were such a riot?

"Should one of us, take care of this problem or do we wait until one of our familiar's finally snap and make them realise our animals aren't just cute little creatures?" Qunir asked, opening up a book that was written in the island native language.

"Isn't obvious?" Zysdes said, "We are the Royal Guards, we have two jobs. To protect the Royal family and to keep peace on the island. One of us has to go"

"I nominate Punion" Ceesis immediately, getting a splutter from the man himself.

"I too nominate Punion" Qunir said.

"Hey!" was head from Punion but everyone else either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"Does everyone agree to send Punion out?" Ceesis asked, looking at the rest who either shrugged or nodded.

"Do I have a say in this, at ALL!?" Punion said.

"No" Ceesis said, "Now shut up and go, before the outsiders cause more damage"

"Tch" Punion said, he didn't like it all but now he suddenly felt something at the back of his mind, urging him to go and know he had no choice and jumped off his hovering chair and landed on the rocky glasses below with a flip, gaining some clasps as he glared at all of them before going.

"Oh, this going to be fun to watch" Ceesis said, wishing he had brought popcorn.

"Unlike these outsiders, Punion exactly has some class" Zysdes said, while everyone else either rolled their eyes or looked at him strangely.

Punion, having some class?

Was the world ending?

#In the market place up north#

 _Damn it, there are so quick._ General Eloi thought, shocked at the civilians speed seeing his men struggled to catch even one women, even the children on the island were unnaturally fast and the only thing going right for them, was the ransacking of stalls in the market place, he himself having tried one of their fruits and immediately grabbed another one.

The juicy flavour that burst inside his mouth was just so good.

Maybe he would have slaves collect the fruit since he didn't know where it was.

Eloi could see him making a large fortune sealing them in France along with lots of other things on this island.

This island was a gold mine for him in terms of jewels and rear creatures and people, he counted himself luckily that he was here first.

"Come here, girly" One of his men said, having finally managed to corner a pink hair girl who they all know, would be a knocker when she grow, into women hood, in her hand was a bunny with green eyes. "I don't want to hurt ye're, just want to take ye're for ransom" unknown to the man, the bunny was her familiar and it acted like a translator so the child know exactly what he was saying.

The man grabbed the little girl and she began struggling, the girl was strong for her age.

"Stopped shr-" the man began before a kick came out of nowhere, sending the stinking man several feet flying and into a nearby stand.

The man landed with a painful groan, clearly feeling the blow to his spine.

"What the" Eloi said, turning around to face who had sent one of his men flying.

All eyes turned to a tall man with the oddest combination of hair and eyes, they had ever seen, the man was crutched down and comforting the girl.

"Go and join your family" The man said and the girl gave him a smile before running back to her family, how she know where they were none of the visitors know.

"Who the fuck, are you?" One of his men asked, inwardly taking note of the young man's elegant attire, clearly the man was high up there. "Are you the person in charge of this place?" making everyone else tensed before smirking thinking if they kill this person, then they were free to take over without resistance.

"Are you all stupid?" Punion asked, giving them all a look that said they were stupid, did he look like creator to them? Gaining a tick mark from all of them. "How can you not see the castle in the distance?" and they were all suddenly aware of the castle in the distance and immediately felt stupid, they should have walked straight for the castle when they came. "It seems it true what they say. Outsiders are stupider than they look"

"ATTACK!" Eloi said, with anger in his voice, how dare the man insult them and confident since he couldn't see a weapon nearby for the man to grab so the man was defenceless.

They all attack at once.

And something extraordinary happened.

The ground swallowed them whole.

No.

A giant snake came from below and took all his men.

Eloi stood in shock as a 30-foot-long snake came out of the ground, having devoured his men and then disappeared into a ball of light, going back to the ring on Punion right hand.

Eloi slumped on the ground in shock, what just happened was impossible and he wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't seen it with his very own eyes and asked. "W-What the heck just happened"

"Your men, just met my familiar, Septia. That's what." Punion said, rubbing the ring on his finger. "She says thanks for the meal since It's not every day she has something other than mice to eat."

Eloi first instinct was to immediately bolt.

This island was crazy!

He had to warn the other's or come back with a bigger army in hopes of stopping the monster but found himself held in place by his own fear as the man walked ominously towards him before crouching down to his level.

"Listen, foreigner" Punion spat out. "Before we let you be because you didn't cause harm when you sent your lackeys here but now were not when the island itself is in danger, we will not bow to somebody who think everything belongs to them. Your lucky that I don't sic my familiar on your scrawny little ass right now for all the damage you've done. By law of this island, I have every right to do so but I'll allow you to live for now, you're lucky you met me. One of the other five would have made you joined your pathetic men and could have easily killed you"

The man gulped in fear, the feeling of some higher power backing up the man words made the impact all that more powerful.

"So run back to your pathetic country and tell them this" Punion said.

"Oclela does not belong to anybody, its it, own independent nation and if they don't like it. Then tough luck"

Kicking the man in the ribs, making him double over, the man pathetically black out and there was a suspicious wet stain in a certain area of his trousers.

"Pathetic" he sneered.

And it was going to be pathetic indeed, when Eloi was sent back to his own country, the other's nobles scoffed at the news of his embarrassing defeat.

An island calling itself a nation was laughable at best and France decided to take it by force with military power, think they could easily capture it.

They were sadly mistaken.

They were forced to learn that the environment itself seemed to be against them before they even reached the island.

Their battle boats, didn't even make it close to the island before having to retreat from casualties caused by the sea life who didn't like the look of them.

All the French soldiers all went back, licking their woods, hoping that one of the world great powers at the time would finally get revenge for them even if it was petty.

It wouldn't be until two years later before America joined in, in trying to concur the land after seeing how valuable the island as a whole was.

Years later that day would be remembered as America's biggest shame.

For one thing, they couldn't even find the island, they had searched the sea for two who months before landing on an island which they mistook for the island and came back with fake gold and pieces.

A note two days later was sent to them, from one of the Royal guards rubbing salt to their injury.

America had lost a lot of things that day, money and shame, and after seeing what happened to America, the smaller countries wisely tried to make peace with the island after seeing the power that the one island had and acknowledge them as a nation.

A treaty was signed, between the nations who wished for peace and didn't want a Oclela wilding a familiar at their doorstep, an agreement was made that only a small number of people were allowed to visit the nation at a time in exchange for goods and services.

The first ever trip to the nation was made by nobles all of the world and they absolutely loved it, once they got over the presence of the familiar and their strange powers, what was not to like?

The weather was extremely nice and they were surrounded by hot men and women and the food was pure heaven.

Many wished to take a little bit of the country home with them but found that no matter what price was offered, they were rejected but kept their displeasure shut, having heard the horror stories behind the glowing country.

But when they came back to their respected countries, they were praising high heavens of it, it was quickly considered the number one place to visit in a life time.

The waiting list was long but from the stories from people who have gone, it was worth it the wait.

The problem of tourism was kept to a minimum low and all of the visitors had to be respectful wither they liked it or not, being forced to use the bins for trash.

But it was only a matter of time before someone took matters into their own hands and wanted to obtain a little bit of the island by force.

There were sixteen attempts in total and all of them failed miserably, it was like the civilians had eyes at the back of their heads and somehow know if someone was looking at one of their familiars a bit too longingly for their liking.

Every bag or clothing item was checked and several group of visitors turned out to be porches that were under the impression that it was okay to kill the wildlife here to make a quick bucket on the black market.

It got so much that, it was brought up in the next world meeting and Oclela declared that they were making their security tighter and they were going to make it harder for somebody to get on the list to their country.

The other world leaders didn't like it, since they were planning to use their position to grant them access to the nation for a 'Vacation' but from the look on the representative face, they all had to suck it up, along with signing a contact that said all the animal on the nation were protected and were are only killed for food.

And on that day, Oclela was regarded as the holy land.

And then one day, somebody asked the one question that should have been asked from the beginning since the first outsider stepped on the island.

"Why haven't we met your Royal family, yet?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Sarah whacks herself for not thinking about the Royal family that was supposed to live in the palace and transfers a part of herself into a well-made body that will be known as the young Prince of Oclela to the Royal family of Oclela. The Royal family attends a world meeting which the media is excited for. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Author note: Someone asked me what this story has to do with Skip Beat. Well right now, the first three chapters are mainly used to establish the background of the main character. The first two chapters is how the country of Oclela came to be. After this chapter, this story will finally make the connection to the Manga Skip Beat.

Plus, this story is more like a practise for me since I'm currently trying to break free from my Fanfiction life and begin my journey of making stories that are not based off of other people's work.

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

The AI behind the mysterious nation cursed.

She felt like banging her head at her stupidity.

Why did she make a fully grown castle for goodness sake if there was no Royal family living in it?

She had royal guards and everything but no, she had forgotten the most important thing and wondered when it had slipped her mind.

Perhaps she was still lost in milking the fact she had confused American soldiers, making them run around like headless chickens, a century ago.

She grinned at the memory of the American army captains face when she sent that message to him, thanking him for the good show.

She had laughter herself silly for hours, carving that memory into his data banks while grinning evilly.

As a result, the relationship with Oclela and America was always tense after that, not that she minded with how smug she could be compared to such a powerful nation.

She had to make a proper royal family before the next world meeting.

Well, there was no need to panic, that was more than enough time for her.

So where to start?

Well, they had to be foreign looking.

She had already established that her country was unlike any other, so she decided to roll with that and started to list the good features a King should have.

She reviewed all the picture books, Manga, Disney movies, Anime and Fanfiction she had ever read in her past life.

A king had to be brave, very impressive to look at and should have that air around him that makes you give him your undivided attention.

Several images, already come to mind and she decided to pick one with slight changes to his design.

The Royal guards and servants watched in awe and fascination seeing their King being created with their very own eyes.

They had all been born naturally and had only seen the creation of objects instead of people since there was no need anymore.

On the throne stood a six-foot man who had his right leg over the other, he had long dark blue hair dropped over his shoulders, when the light hit it in certain places, it became light blue in those parts, his face looked like it had been chilled by God himself in terms of perfection.

If outsiders were to see him, they would be throwing women, marriage contracts, money, TV offers and most of all modelling contracts at him.

Adoring both of his ears were large solid golden hooped earrings, if the man's looks didn't say foreigner than his attire would, gold beads hung around his neck and he was shirtless showing of his solid six pack abs, silk woven pants clung to his legs with no shoes on and to finish his look there was a glorious crown made out of a different combination of precious jewels with its frame made out of pure gold.

There King had been born.

The servants and Royal guards couldn't help but be in awe at the man they waited so long to meet, at last they could finally perform their duties to their full extent.

The man was shortly joined by a woman with the softest skin any of them had ever seen, her hair was pure white and wavy, her eyes were soft hazel, she was wrapped in a white silk dressing gown that hugged her hour glasses figure and showed off her slender and tall legs, she looked like the kind of woman that took great pride with how she looked and it was clearly working for her.

On her head was a smaller and less decorated crown but still impressive, if you looked closely, you would see that she looked a lot like a certain model that was currently making waves in the industry, she glided to her husband, feeling all eyes in the room on her and bent down to kiss her husband which he returned.

Most of the males in the room were thinking 'lucky man' seeing the goddess, already taken or they would have surrounded her like flies before she even took a step forward.

And for some reason, they all felt they would be punished harshly or even killed in the presence of the King.

Last but least was the little boy who would be their prince.

The young boy who couldn't be no more than five years old appeared, the child was a mixture of both of his parents.

He had his father unique blue hair except it was much shorter, half way down his neck instead of his back, it had his mother waviness in certain places, he had his mother stunning hazel eyes and wore a thin gold ring around his forehead, his attire was a miniature version of his father own.

The child was absolutely beautiful and it filled them all with awe until all their eyes widened in shock feeling the strong presence of their creator in him.

The child turned around with far too old eyes for his age and looked to be inspecting his new found body.

"C-Creator?" Nobody was sure who said it but the boy seemed to know.

"Please call me Prince" The child said, smiling giving them all confirmation that this was indeed the creator of Oclela and they wondered how their creator was in two places at once but didn't voice it out.

One by one, they all got down on one knee and pledged their loyalty to the Crown.

Because on that day.

The Royal family had come into existence.

Ch 3: A Curious child.

It was safe to say, every noteworthy news and press crew in the world seemed to have gathered in front of a big building for the annual World meeting.

If this was any other world meeting than the crowd wouldn't nearly be as big due to obvious reason so what made this one different?

The Royal family of Oclela were coming today, that's what.

They couldn't attend before because they had been business with looking after a whole country until now.

Well that was the convincing lie that they were all fed from the representative of the Country and as a result, they were all looked eager to be the first ones in the world to catch the first glimpse of the family of such a beautiful and rich place as Oclela.

It passed one o'clock on the nose and minutes later it didn't look like they would show until suddenly the whole Street was clouded with water bubbles and fog.

When the fog cleared they were all stunned to find six figures securing the walking path from all sides, then it turned into awe at the sight of a clearly foreign looking Royal family.

Their beauty stunned them all and took their breath away before they all snapping out of the trance, remembering they weren't paid to gawk at the family and as the family walked with elegance in their steps, they started snapping wild pictures and firing off questions, the beauty of the men guarding the family went unnoticeable when faced with bigger fish.

A small child was placed in his mother's arms, looking around at the reporters and cameras with curiosity, it wasn't hard to see that this was the small Prince of Oclela, he was shockingly beautiful in every way, having clearly gotten his looks from both parents which they all secretly envied him for.

The family made it into the building where they were met with more reporters and journalists but nowhere near the size of the one outside.

Thank god.

The reporters inside stared in awe at the beautiful family before snapping and taking pictures and asking questions, the whole room seemed to be directed at them.

One man who was the Prime Minster of England decided to approach the clearly wealthy and foreign family first, eying the Crown on the man of the house head and wondering how much it would sell for if there was a price tag on it.

Clearly all the jewellery on the Crown were real.

But before the man could open his mouth to welcome them, a light shot of a ring from one of the family guards startling most of the room.

The room were stunned to see a small winged horse seemly appear from nowhere and curl up on a man with red hair and green eyes, right shoulder.

Before curiosity overcame fear, seeing a familiar for the first time and started blasting questions and taking picture, the man was more than glad to answer any question that he could without revealing too much about his partner who had decided to wake up and take to flying around him.

"King of Oclela, we are very happy to finally meet you" The Prime minister said, putting his hand out for the man to shake which he did, trying very hard to peel his eyes from either the flying miniaturised winged horse or the man own gorgeous wife despite her carrying a child that was clearly her own who was giving him a strange look.

Probably wondering why, he was looking at his mommy funny.

Suddenly the grip on his hand get tighter.

"It's nice to finally come to one of these meetings" The man said, giving a small smile as he crushed the prime minister hand, clearly the man had seen the way the other was ogling his wife.

Not knowing that the important females in the room were ogling him like steak.

The Prime minister tried very hard, to try and not show the amount of pain he was in from having his hand crushed and said. "Nice to meet you, please come with us so we can start the meeting." he praised the high heavens when the man let go.

King Raykatt followed after the Prime Minister after he had said goodbye to his wife and child with a kiss before disappearing through the double doors.

"My queen, would you and the Prince like to sit down and rest?" One of the guards said, bowing respectively at the woman and child.

"Thank you" Queen Sauna said, as she followed her guard to a nearby couch, obviously exhausted making the press give her some space to breath.

For now.

Not even a moment had she sat down, her child had decided to crawl out of her arms and go sit next to her.

The child frowned after a moment before getting off than on again, than off again.

"What's wrong, Tabu?" His mother asked.

"Mommy there's something wrong with it" The child said. "It's not going up"

 _Up?_ The reporters thought, wondering what the child was on about.

The woman laughter was music to their ears, it sounded just as soft and pleasant as she looked.

"Tabu, this a land Couch" She said, "It's not supposed to go up."

The toddler gave the couch a look of shocked before awe settled in and he got back on it like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

None of the reports had ever seen a child so happy to be on a couch before.

Could it be that there was some truth to the rumours that the country has floating furniture?

"Does anyone know where the ladies room is?" Sauna said and immediately guys were tripping over themselves trying to show her the toilets and she ended up following several man.

With a guard of course, following closely behind her.

"Your highness would you like something to eat or drink?" a man with mid length blond hair with slim glasses said, the reporters could help but be in shocked by the pure respect and politeness the man had in his tone when addressing the small child.

The man looked to be in his thirties as well.

And the child looked used to it.

"Can I have a milk chocolate cake with strawberry drink?" The child said, while the reporters wondered where they would get such a thing, we're they going to run to the local bakery shop to appease the child?

Apparently not.

They all watched with interest as the man got out a crystal cube and set it on the ground, it light up several colours and before their eyes, the small cub turned into a sack and the man pulled out to their shock and amazement.

A small slice of chocolate cake on a platter and a long cup full of strawberry milk with a bendy straw and folk.

They all had a sudden urge to clap as if they had witness a great magic instead of Oclela technology.

They had all heard at how obsessed the country was with taking care of the environment, to the point they refused to even put an electrical Damn for electricity so obviously there had to be a way around that without hurting the environment itself.

They heard that Oclela electrical system was special but they never realised to what extent.

They watched with interest as the child munched happily away on his chocolate cake before finishing it off with a strawberry milk shake.

His mother came back while the plate, folk and cup was being put away, she had immediately whipped out a napkin seemly out of nowhere and started to gently wipe the milk shake around her child's mouth.

"Honestly, I'm gone for one second and this what happens" She said, without any irritation in her voice, cleaning the last off her child mouth.

"Please forgive me, my queen" The man said on his knees. "It was I who asked if the Prince would like anything to eat or drink."

"It's fine" She said, "You've served the family for a long time so you judgment was correct, he needed to be fed soon. But next time, make sure he doesn't eat so messily"

"Yes my queen" The man said, obviously happy for being praised and smiled, the reporters couldn't help but notice, the man looked wonderful when he smiled.

They females in the room wondered if he was single.

"So your child is starting next week" Sauna said, not knowing she was crushing several females in the room hearts.

"Yes, my queen" The man said, "Neph is my oldest and he'll start next week. Another child is on its way. We still don't know it's gender yet"

"Your Wife is pregnant, again. How wonderful" Sauna said, crushing any hope left from those who hoped he was divorced or never went into serious marriage.

Just than the double doors burst open revealing several important men and women including one man with a crown.

"DADDY!" The toddler said, rushing to the man who welcomed him with open arms and carried him up.

"Was my son good, while he waited for me with Mommy?" The man said as the child nodded vigorously, it was a miracle how his head didn't fall off.

"Daddy, can we go now?" The toddler asked, the toddler pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Everything is so weird here"

The man cracked a smile and said. "You must really want that horse. Well daddy is all done here" going to kiss his wife.

To the outsiders they were the image of a perfect little family.

"Zad" The man said to the guard who had a wing horse.

"Yes, your majesty" that was all the warning anyone got before suddenly the whole room was filed with bubbles and smoke and when it cleared.

All the people from Oclela were gone leaving a group of stunned people.

"Damn, I wish I had one of those" The reporter for CNN said who had to drive from the middle east back to America by boat and truck.

God only knows how much having such a creature would help him.

And scene!

Finally, the Prolong is finished and the place of Oclela is established. Next chapter, it's a time skip and the Prince is 18, he is banished from his Royal life for a month because he doesn't seemed to understand the hard work of normal people and is sent to Japan to live like a normal person and that means working or risk starvation. Meanwhile a 17 year old Maria Takarada is trying to walk out of her Grandfather shadow and stand on her own and applies for job with a weird guy who doesn't seem to know how to do anything right and who's face kind of reminds her of someone. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: The reason why this story line is going down this path is because the Prince honestly has little idea or no idea of what normal people go through. As Sarah, he earning money through playing video games. As an AI, all he had to do was think and it would happen, there was no reason to get a proper job let alone eat and as a Prince, he has been waited on hand and foot his entire life. Anything that didn't evolve, breathing, walking or going to toilet was done for him.

However, because of the bits and pieces from his life as Sarah, he isn't completely lost on how to survive without the luxurious he grow up with and as time goes on, he will settle in even if at the beginning he appears a bit awkward and clumsy with trying to fit in.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

King Raykatt sighed on his thrown, his mind was solely focused on the biggest problem, he was currently facing.

No, not the problem with looking after a country.

His problem was his oldest child Tabu.

Qotia had been born five years ago, the youngest child had been born as a spitting image of her mother while Tabu was more of a spitting image of himself and even though his only son outranked him in every way, the child, no entity, never used his power or authority over him and just seemed content with letting things happen and giving others a choice of their own.

He had never thought that his own creator could act so human, he was sure, he wasn't the only one stunned when the child asked to go and play outside, like any normal child would or ask someone to play with him.

He himself, would have believed him to be a regular child if he didn't know what was behind that smile and know full well that the entity would step in if it became clear that the country as a whole was going downhill, the child had adopted an almost lazy attitude to the things around him, which wouldn't have been a problem if the body the entity was in, wasn't the next in line to the throne.

And he honestly feared for the country when he became too old to rule and had to step down so that his only son could step up because recently the child had gotten that arrogant vibe about him and didn't seem to actually care about his duties as the next in line.

He couldn't give fault to the fact that being waited on hand and foot for your whole life would have some effect on a person but this was just ridiculous.

His son is always skipping his duties, avoiding his class in favour of goofing off, disguising himself and going out clubbing, always being surrounded been surrounded by women or men and recently he had stared purchasing things from the surrounding countries that had him shaking his head wondering, why?

He had seen things in his son room that he wished he had gone his whole life without seeing and was wondering why such a thing existed in this world.

He himself had no problem with son being attracted to guys but he personally would have liked to have at least one grandchild of blood to spoil rotten one day.

His wife, Sauna kept on insisting it was just a faze, that he would come out of it on his own.

But he highly doubted that, if the drool and nosebleeds were anything to go by.

If something wasn't done about his son, then the future of the country was looking extremely troubling at the moment and he didn't know if the entity in his son would ever become the King the country needs him to be.

He left his throne and made his way to his son room, hoping that his son was already up and with his private tutor taking his duties serious but something in his gut told him otherwise.

"Oh, Ren-Sampai"

"Prince, not there!"

The door slammed open.

His father was at the door.

Tabu froze, in his arms was a body pillow of an anime character from a popular swimming anime.

They both stared at each other in shock.

Tabu tried to discretely hide his body pillow of shame from his father, even though the man had already seen it.

"..."

"..."

"U-um dad, this isn't what it looks like"

"Tabu, pack your stuff, you're going to Japan"

Ch 4: From Riches to rags

 _How did I get here?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he stared at the ceiling that was so much lower than the one in the palace.

The last thing he remembered was his father shouting about something, about how lazy he was getting and that he needed to be outside in the real world, that he needed to learn responsibility and before he know it, someone had slapped a brown wig on his head, insert fake contact lenses into his eyes and placed fake glasses onto his nose, his luxurious royal bathrobe had become a commoners jacket, shirt and jeans.

The golden rimmed headband he always wore that had the Royal family crest on it, was gone and he felt bare without it.

He didn't even have time to say goodbye to his mother or little sister before he was handed a suitcase full of regular commoners clothes and wallet full of cash, nowhere near his monthly allowance but enough to rent a place for a month before being shipped off on a boat leaving the docks.

He had spent 6 hours in a daze and almost got trampled by a heard of people leaving the boat.

For the first time in his extreme privileged life he had been yelled at by a commoner to leave the boat!

And it wasn't until he had checked into a motel of all things instead of a high class hotel because he could no longer afford it, did he realise what just happened to him.

He had been kicked out of his high and mighty life, brandished to live as a normal person in Japan of all places.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had been banished to another part Oclela because it really wasn't that huge of a different to his old one since the country itself was prospering with trades and was much better off than other countries so to him, Japan was both haven and a death sentence for him.

And for one thing, he didn't why his own father would send him here of all place with only enough money for rent and about two days, worth money to spend on food and it wasn't even the nice kind.

Using his shut in know from Sarah, he estimated that he could probably stretch it out more if he only ate pot noodle despite it being extremely unhealthy to do so.

Pot Noodle!

A word he thought he would never think about in his life ever again but now he was being forced to consider it when before his diet was full of all different types of rich meat, fruit, vegetables and amazing deserts that would make anyone mouth water.

He wanted to run back to the boat but he didn't have enough money to go back to home and what was worse was that his bank account had been temporarily frozen.

It has been so long since he had lived the life of an outcast, that he had become so used to his 'I want it, I get it' life that he hadn't prepared for this sort of thing to happen, he could barely remember how to survive on his own without any help.

Ever since this body was created for that meeting all those years ago, he had attempted to act just like a child, even if it was slowly killing himself inside because he acting like such an idiot who had never seen a normal coach in his whole life when he clearly had. He did this because Oclela was a country full of furniture that defied common sense and could floated around even the King throne could float a bit off the floor, he was supposed to act like five years who was naturally curious about the outside world beyond what he had been exposed to.

It also helped establish his foreign heritage and blended well with the happy perfect family he was trying to portray.

After that meeting, there had been several trips outside the country over the years to different foreign places, funny enough they never once stepped foot on America soil and whenever they appeared, his family always made front page news.

Personally, it has been eight years since he had been thrust in the lime light since preferred to be locked in his room than being stalked by the paparazzi 24-7.

At least one good thing came out this, he was in disguise so nobody could possible make the connection with how much he looked like the King of Oclela.

To everyone else he was just another person in the crowd, although slightly off but one of them.

Tabu looked around the tiny room and wince at what he saw, the room was less than six times smaller than his whole room back home.

A tiny fridge was in the corner that he was sure he had seen a fly go in there and die instantly from one wife, and he could have sworn he heard weird noises coming from it as well, that made him back away slightly.

A small pathetic excuse for a bed lay against a corner, it barely fit his whole frame and across it a small blanket that smelled like old socks.

A very tiny television sat in the corner on the left, he was sure he could get cable if he throw some money at the land lady way, at least the room had a bathroom, he tried to look on the bright side.

He made the mistake of opening the door and gagged instantly at the heavy scent of cigarettes and the previous owner not bothering to flush the toilet after doing their business.

The small bath had him questioning, where was the rest of it as he looked down and saw somebody hair clogging the drain.

Was this hell?

Had his father condemned him to hell on earth for some he did and what was worse, was that he couldn't find his body pillows in the suitcase that was provided for him.

He let despair sink in.

He was going to die in this place!

Not really but he felt like it.

But he had to calm down.

He figured that if he had lived like this before and survived, then surely he could do it again.

So what did he have to do first?

First he had to go and get lunch and that means stepping out of this hell hole that was his room and buy it.

He could do it this.

He would just have to buy noodles right, they were still common right?

He bravely took a step outside, hearing the noisy and busy streets below, the sound of cars honking was deafening and he almost jumped out of his skin at one let out a honk, getting weird looks from those he passed by.

Half an hour later, he had finally located a convenience store, making him vow to brush up on his Japanese because he was sure, he had walked passed the same store at least twice before he realised what he was walking passed.

He must have looked like some kind a weirdo to those inside.

He got out some money for his pocket, he had pretty much grabbed any money he could from the wallet before he left and walked into the store, half expecting everyone to turn around and greet him like back home.

But nobody looked at him twice and went on with their shopping.

Feeling slightly put off by the unwelcome entrance he got, he walked through the rows of food until he got to the pot noodle section and immediately noticed something.

Why were there so many brands!?

He counted fifteen at least! And some had weird translations to them.

And then he saw it.

The free samples bar.

From survival instincts from Sarah, he immediately rushed towards it.

The store was suddenly filled with the sound of him trying to stuff as much free candy and drinks as he could, like a person who didn't know when he last meal would come from before he had picked two cups of pot noodles and was about to walk out of the store before he remembered he actually had to pay for it and not paying was a crime.

The cashier lady, just had to sweet drop when a guy came up to her putting everything on the counter, most of it was from the free samples and he clearly didn't know money well and actually overpaid.

Clearly a foreigner or someone who was having money issues.

Before walking out of the store, asking for directions immediately to the place he was staying in

Tabu set in his run down motel room, congratulating himself for his first successful shopping experience where he didn't just grab everything he wanted without worrying about the price.

Luckily the instructions of how to make Pot noodle had stuck in his head and the tap was working somewhat, he had been dreading seeing green slime instead of clean water.

The three-minute wait was agonising, his stomach had never been so hungry before and it was made its intention know, mostly likely wondering why a leg of roasted turkey or fine wine hadn't come it's way yet, like usual and without any signal, he poured the water into the cup, bringing back memories of doing the same thing a dozen times before as he watched the stale pack of noodle stuck in the plastic cup, break and rise, becoming soft.

He got a fork and sniffed the pot, hopping it wouldn't poison him before bracing himself for it and taking one bit.

He wanted to throw up and immediately went to look for a bin.

His testbeds which had been honed to only taste foods bursting with rich flavour could not handle this bland thing.

He wanted to immediately toss it into the bin until he remembered this was exactly his dinner for the night so he had to force it down somehow or go to bed enduring his stomach crying out for food.

Luckily the candy helped a lot to keep it down and for the first time in his life, he had gone to bed on only candy and a single pot of noodle, he bed was nowhere near as soft as his own and he was pretty sure, something tried to crawl onto his body in the middle of the night.

There was no doubt that it was the worst night he had.

He had fully expected to wake up and find out it to all dream.

That he was back sleeping in his own comfortable massive bed, being served breakfast on a silver platter by one of the servant.

Instead, he woke up to this hell hole.

Cold and shivering, because there was a draft coming in through the door and for the first time he felt pain in his back when he tried to get up.

He was too disgusted to take a shower, what with that thing in there and plus he wasn't going to bath in a shower that many had, had before him so he had just got out a bucket, stood in it, under the shower head and just took a shower like that while scrubbing himself with soap that his thankfully from back home.

He emptied the bucket, down the toilet and wrapped his hands in a bin bag so that he could flush the toilet, finally getting rid of some of the smell in the room.

His memories came in handy for dressing himself, it felt so wrong, having his own skin touch cheap cloth instead of the finest of silk and fine fabric.

He had to suffer through another bowl of pot noodle and some more candy before he turned to his main problem.

Money.

He estimated he had enough money for a full day of pot noodle, then after that he would starve.

A reality he had never thought of until now.

And what was worse, his father was ignoring all his calls to unfreeze his account!

He couldn't even get through his kind and caring mother, knowing she would never let him starve and was probably giving her husband an ear full of sending one of her babies half way across the world with just the bare minimum of things to keep him alive.

So he had to earn money somehow, like everybody else and that meant getting a job.

That word 'job' would hunt him in his nightmares, the mere thought of job was so unappealing, he didn't want to get down and dirty just to earn minimum wage.

But he had no choice.

From what he remembered, a normal person wouldn't get paid until two weeks or a month had passed.

He would be long dead by then.

So what job guaranteed him money in his pocket every day without requiring to break the law?

He moved his arm and felt something stick to it.

He pulled it off and was stunned to see a flyer for a newly opened café, they were looking for workers.

He must have unconsciously picked it up at the convince store.

#The Next day#

Maria Takarada, age 17 looked at the shop in front of her with determination. She was a tall woman with brown curvy hair and pine forest green eyes, she was dressed in such a way that she could have easily blended in as a customer.

But today she wasn't here as a customer but was here looking for a job.

She wasn't poor in looking for a way to earn extra cash.

In fact, her family was one of the richest in Japan currently, she had enough money to spend her whole life not working a day in her life so why was she doing so, you ask?

There comes a time when a woman would want to stand one her own and Maria had reached that point a while ago.

She wanted to walk out of her family shadow and be her own women, no matter how much her own father tries to persuade her not to work.

It would have been a whole different story if she went to work at her grandfather company and become a model or an actor, but then people would think that the only reason she was successfully was because of who her grandfather was.

That people would link any success coming her way to being the president grandchild.

She didn't want that, she wanted to be seen as just Maria and not who she was related to.

Her attitude seemed to have caught everyone off guard, since they were all thinking she was still that little girl who needed to be spoon fed everything in her life.

She know that everyone secretly thought that she would quit and come running back to them within a day, once she tasted the working life but she would show them.

She would show them all.

With determination, she pushed the doors open, to see a small nice cafe, the tables were being set up.

Well the one guy who was trying to set them up, was falling miserable, in placing the chairs and the table but despite his frustration, he was clearly still trying and getting better with each one as if being out of practise.

Maria study the guy and noted how tall he was defiantly taller than her and clearly still growing she wondered who would be taller when he stopped, this guy or Koun but for some reason, she got the sneaking suspicion that his guy genes were ever crazier than Koun own and it would give him the unfair advantage. The guy had short brown hair and square rectangular glasses hiding most of his face, his skin had a faint tan to it like he had been in the sun for a long period of it, he was dressed in a butlers uniform from top to bottom and from what she could see from his face, he wasn't that much older than she was.

The male than went to place the Order Menus onto the tables but managed to paper cut himself seven times in the process.

Maria couldn't help but be amazed that someone could be so clumsy and accident prone to everything around them.

In the end, she took pity on him when he tried tripped over his own two feet for the hundredth time in a scramble to get everything ready.

"Do you need help?" She said, crouching down offering her hand.

"Do I look like I need help?" The guy snapped back, shocking her as he glared at her and he ignored her hand and got up by himself.

 _Talk about rude._ Maria thought, regretting ever agreeing to help him up before she realised how his voice sounded like.

A foreigner?

His words were just barely understandable and it was heavily accented.

 _Is he from the West?_ She thought.

And why did in that moment when their eyes met.

Did she think, his eyes were all wrong?

And scene!

Finally, this is out. Next chapter, Tabu feels remorse for being rude to Maria earlier and tries to make amends, the café finally get's it grand opening and they are both hard at work. Maria is surprised that Tabu isn't completely useless like she first thought and he's actually raking in customers just by his smile alone. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Honey…."

It took all of King Raykatt willpower not to cringe at the tone in his wife voice as he turned around with a plastered smile on his face and said.

"Yes, sweaty?"

"Have you seen Tabu lately?" His wife said, if possible her voice got even sweeter and the man himself, managed to stop himself from outwardly showing fear under his wife's gaze.

"No, I haven't" He lied smoothly. "You know, how young man are these days, they disappear for some time without telling anybody and then reappear again."

"Is that so…" The smile on her face hadn't let up and that's what scared him. "Because I just talked to Gyemis, the head of the guards that were tasked in protecting our son and he said, you sent our son to live in Japan to live like a normal person in nothing but commoners clothing and a little money to help him survive for a few days?"

He started sweating bullets.

"Would you care to explain?" she said, her smile got even wider.

And it was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

And King Raykatt know it was best to tell her everything or face untold consequences because behind everyone great man was an even scarier woman and opened his mouth.

Minutes later, the whole land seemed to shake under the fury of one Woman.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Nobody blamed the King when he ran with his tail between his legs.

Ch 5: The Jerk that isn't really such a Jerk.

"If you're here for a job, wait for Boss to come back and hand in your application, he should be back in twenty minutes, time, leaving more than enough time before the Café opens." Tabu said, ignoring the girl and confirming that he was indeed a Foreigner and that he was also a jerk in her eyes. "If you're not here for a job than get out and come back when the doors are open like everybody else" he said.

 _Jerk._ Maria thought, wishing she didn't have to work with him and wondering if it was too late to walk out now but then she remembered, how everyone else expected her to crawl back to them and when she hadn't even started working yet.

In the end, she decided that it was just best to ignore him and any comments he made.

Suddenly the door opened and they both turned to see a middle aged with a black moustache and black hair that already was turning grey.

"Boss" he said.

 _This is the owner?_ Maria thought.

The man smiled before at him before seeing Maria and said. "Another one? Well the more people that show up, the more help I can need" smiling at Maria and said. "Do you have your application?"

Maria got hers out of purse and gave the man her application, he looked it over for a minute and said. "Alright, you got the Job. You will be a waiter with Tabu-kun, here" and Maria shot a look at the jerk who didn't look like he cared.

"Tabu-kun, will you bring the female uniform and show her where to get changed" The man added as the guy stiffened before going to get a maid uniform, with all the trimmings and cat ears making Maria blushed, realising she was going to have to wear it while she worked.

"You can change through this door" Tabu said, as Maria reluctantly took her uniform from him and went to change out of her clothes, feeling extreme embarrassed and couldn't help but wonder what her father would think, if he ever saw her working in this kind of uniform.

Ten minutes later, she came out, gone were the clothes she came in with, in its place was a short black and white dress that was just shy away from her knees, with long stockings, cat ears adored her head and a tail.

She felt so embarrassed that she serious wished to go home and for some reason she felt like the guy 'Tabu' was enjoying her embarrassment, even though he wasn't looking her way.

"Good" The owner said, "Now when the customers come in saying 'Nyaa, welcome young master'"

And Maria could have sworn, she heard a laugh from the guy she was hating more and more with each passing minute as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously in his direction.

Yep, he was enjoying this.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the same thing to those who haven't come in yet" The man said, putting on cat ears and Maria wondered if everyone had to wear them.

Her thoughts were proven correct when Tabu grumbled something under his breath and reluctantly took out a headband from his pocket and placed it on his head to reveal cat ears just like her own.

Now it was her turn to laugh, Tabu face went red around his ears, he couldn't believe he had to wear this.

An hour passed by and three more people came in, a cute girl who looked to be in her mid-teen with long black hair, a young woman with blond hair who looked to be in his early twenties and a guy who looked to be in high school with black hair and who looked torn between not wanting to be here and relieved that he wasn't the only guy forced into this job.

"Alright, everyone. Doors will be opening in 30 minutes!" The owner announced as they all got ready and started baking and cooking.

# 30 minutes later#

The door opened and all three females said.

"NYAA, WELCOME YOUNG MASTER!"

Three high guys were greeted with a sight of three girls in maid uniforms and cat ears.

Was this heaven?

Tabu looked away as the first three customers of the day were lead to a table in a daze while more people started to come in, already the orders were coming in for all kinds of cakes on the menu and he was suddenly thankful that he was put in charge of dish duty because he know he couldn't bake a cake to save his life.

At least the only destruction, he would cause was breaking a plate of two through brute strength.

The earlier morning turned into afternoon and he realised why was he washing dishes, how the hell was he supposed to get money daily if he was stuck washing dishes!?

His aim was being a waiter not a dish washer!

He was already running out of pot noodles and he right now, he didn't know when his next meal would come from and already that vibrant glow that his skin had days before from having a diet of only the finest of food was beginning to disappear and became paler.

He had to do something.

"Boss!" He said, turning to the middle aged man.

"Yes, Tabu-kun" The man said.

"Can I go out there and greet some of the female customers?" He said, "Since we need some verity for male and females"

"That's true…so far where only getting mostly males" The man said, before looking him up and down and judging him by his looks, something told him, there was something special about the young man even though to him he looked fairly average, maybe he can attract more females to the café and said. "Alright than, I'll take over dish duty"

 _Yes!_ Tabu congratulated himself as he took a menu and walked out of his station, ignoring the wide eyed look from a certain female, who had seemed him trip shamefully hours before.

So servicing ladies, he could do that, he just had to be himself, his prince self with a few tweaks and said.

"Ladies, what would you like to eat today?"

The table as a whole seemed shocked that they were being approached by a person who was clearly male instead of female.

"Um.." one of them said.

"If you want my recommendation" He said in a low tone. "I'll go for the raspberry swirls, it's sweet like all of you"

All four of them flushed, they didn't know why they were doing so even though the guy was average looking but it was just something in his tone that made their cheeks redden.

"U-Um, we'll have the R-Raspberry swirls" One of the girls stuttered.

"As you wish" before reaching down and saying in her ear in a low and sexy tone.

"Princess"

The poor girl turned a new shade of red as he smiled and walk away with four orders, leaving a whole table of squealing middle school girls behind him.

"Dude, you got to teach me that" Ishii Ton, the other younger male that was employed said, looking at Tabu like he was some kind of god because who know how useful that technique would be, to pick up chicks his age and above.

Tabu gave him a strange look as if he was speaking another language before going to take some more orders from tables filled with girls, ranging from middle school to young women, he charmed them all with just a smile.

"Damn, so smooth" Ishii said in awe, envious when he saw his fellow male worker get handed a slip of paper with no doubt, a girl's phone number on it from an older woman and it wasn't the only one as Tabu founded himself being handed six slips from six different girls who wanted to get to know him better.

He didn't bat an eye to the slips in his hand, he was used to getting attention from the opposite gender and usually ended up being one to run away from a stampede of girls. Back at home, he was been deep in marriage proposals and had to endure, every time he had to go one of his father balls and mingle with high society.

His existence was truly hell.

But Maria didn't know that he exactly hated it and thought he was actually liking the attention he was getting from women around him.

 _Not only is he a Jerk but he's a playboy too._ Maria thought, feeling sorry for those girl who will soon find out, what a horrible personality the guy actually has from.

Tabu thought he would dump the strips of paper the moment, he got the chance, the only good thing that came out of this was that he was getting tips and he could eat slightly better tonight.

The shop closed at eight and it was safe to say that they were all exhausted.

"Good job everyone" The owner said, he could never have asked for a better grand opening. "We managed to secure a few regular customers today. If we keep this up, we might be on the way to competing with bigger café's around"

Finally allowed to change out of their uniforms and Maria couldn't help but be surprised that someone who been convinced to be a regular play boy was dressed in something so average compared to the rest of them.

She didn't know why but she felt like he should be dressed a lot better than just plain old jeans and a shirt, not even Ishii was dressed so plainly as him.

"Maria" She turned around and was stunned to see the guy who had been rude to her all day and said. "What, do you want?"

"I'm sorry" He said and Maria blinked, she was fully expecting him to insult her or be mean to her not a formal apology. "I was acting inconsiderate earlier because of changed circumstances that has made a vast impact on me as a whole. I hope you excuse my undignified behaviour earlier and we can start over"

And Maria just had to say.

"Huh?" wondering about the guy vocabulary, what was wrong with this guy speech? He didn't sound like a teenager at all, in fact he sounded like he was some kind of noble or something but clearly from the way he was dressed, he was no noble.

But Maria got the bones of what he was saying, the guy wanted to apologise for his behaviour before and wanted to start over.

So the guy wasn't really an ass?

"Sure" Maria said, "Maria Takarada"

The guy smiled and said. "Tabu. Tabu Tumu" well that was the name he was going for, in his month of hell.

"Nice to meet you Tabu-kun" Maria said.

 _At that time, Maria had no idea who she had just befriended._

And scene!

Finally this chapter is over. Next chapter, the café gets a visit from some surprising people and Tabu finds himself serving his former subjects, who determined to get some payback and milk his temporary lower status as much as they can. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

It had been a full week since his life went to hell and he had to work to survive.

"The doors will be opening in twenty minutes, people" The owner of the shop said, as they all finished their final preparations.

Twenty minutes later, the doors to the shop were finally opened and they started getting a steady stream of customers.

It looked like it was just going to be another boring day until the clock struck 12:00 and it all went downhill from there.

Tabu mistakenly went to greet them, thinking it was another bunch of girls.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Welcom…." He tried off, finally seeing who it was.

In front of him were four individuals.

Gyemis Proz.

Aulis Iazz.

Isdes Rex.

Olnia Mass.

They were all his Royal guards.

Ch 6: His Mother sends protection.

Tabu just stared at all of them, they stared at him back, he couldn't believe his eyes.

What the hell were they doing here!?

Shouldn't they be back home or be on vacation or something!?

"Wait-san, aren't you going to show us to our table?" Isdes Rex said, he looked sixteen with short pink hair and matching pink eyes, he wore bunny themed clothes and clearly took after his great, great grandfather Ceesis Rex when it came to personality because in his arms was a giant stuffed bunny which only a few in the building actually know what the bunny actually was.

"… okay..." Tabu said, trying very hard not to act like he know them, and turned around and lead them all awkwardly to a table.

People couldn't help but murmur, seeing such beautifully with odd clothed hair show up, their odd hair colours looked too natural to be faked, some were amazed to see that someone could have silver hair in this day and age, along with matching eyes, others were amazed to see completely white hair with red and purple mismatched eyes with no signs of them being contact lenses over his real eye colour.

"That one is so cute" Someone said, talking about Isdes.

"I didn't know it was possible to have silver hair? Look at it, it's so pretty" Somebody said in awe, talking about Gyemis.

"I like the one that has the hair colour of flames, his hair is so multi-coloured. How can somebody be, born with that? It has been faked right?" Another said.

"I like the one with the scowl on his face, his miss matched eyes are just to die for" Somebody else said.

"Do you think their all famous models or teenage celebrities?" Somebody asked.

"Well they have to be" Another answered. "Just look at them, they're all glowing and so gorgeous looking. I would kill to have one of them as my boyfriend. Can you imagine how jealous everyone at my school would be If I manage to land one of them? I would be the most envied girl in school."

"I call dibs on the one with the white hair, you can have everyone else" Somebody said.

"Oh, no far!" Another said. "I like him too, I like the easily annoyed type!"

"It's like they all just come out of a magazine or something" Somebody said.

Tabu and the group ignored the chattered around them as Tabu made a hasty escape as soon as they all sat down, feeling all four eyes on him.

Maria was the only one, the least effect by the group of extremely handsome guys because she had dealt with celebrities all her life, enough to have their effect dulled and approached the table with a smile, but couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing and said. "Hi I'm Maria and I'll be-"

"Sorry" The silver hair teen injected stopping her in her tracks, "But can we have him serve us?" pointing at Tabu who was trying to hide.

Maria blinked owlishly, wondering why such a strange request, didn't guys usually prefer girls to serve them? And said. "Um, sure. Tabu!" she called out and Tabu stiffened, all eyes were on him as he made his way slowly to the table of humiliation.

To think, his own guards would come and find him, he wasn't at all surprised that they tracked him down so easily because to them, he was like a big flashing ball of energy in the sky that you just couldn't miss even if you wanted to, didn't his father order nobody to come and help him? Or did his father finally come to his senses and send them to take him back?

He hoped it was the later and plastered the most painfully obvious smile in the world on his face and approached the table of guys, who most of the females in the café were still gawking at and said. "What would you like to have young masters?"

Cue the cringe.

He felt like dying right then, when all four of them, looked at him with wide eyes before looking like they were going to die from laughter.

"*Cough* *Cough* hmm, what do you guys *Cough* want?" Gyemis said, holding back a fit of laughter which was extremely hard to do.

The Prince himself had called them 'Young Masters'!

It was official.

This was the greatest day of their lives.

"*Cough-half snicker, Cough* The Raspberry swirls sound so yummy" Isdes said.

"The only thing not sweet on the menu *Cough-snigger* is the coffee" Aulis said.

I know your all secretly laughing, you bastards!

"What would you recommend, waiter-san?" Olnia said, as they all turned to him.

Tabu swallowed his pride and said with the second most forced smile of the day. "Well Young Master's, I recommend the raspberry swirl and Vanilla cake, they are both very good"

He cursed, inability to make the ground swallow him whole right now.

"I see" Isdes said, acting like what he just said was the deepest thing in the world.

"I think…I'll try the raspberry Swirl" Gyemis said.

"Yes, young master" Tabu said, wishing he could shoot himself, Maria and several others shot him pity looks, they didn't know what was going on but the group of beautiful guys were clearly enjoying this.

"I'll have the villain cake" Isdes said, "Plus a few chocolate rolls! And call you me 'Very cute Young Master'?"

Die.

"Yes, 'Very Cute' young master" Tabu quite painfully gritted out.

"Can I just have coffee and a toffee cake" Olnia said, his smile told them all he was clearly enjoying this.

"Yes, young master" Tabu said turning to Aulis.

"Can I just have the 'Super Yummy Chocolate' cake and can you reply the order back to me to confirm in high tone pitched tone, please?" Aulis said, while the rest thought what he was asking was super evil and they loved him for that.

Tabu smile waved before his left eyebrow started twitching and said in a super high voice that promised death when this was all over.

"And a 'Super Yummy Chocolate', for this young Master. Anything else?"

These people were evil, the rest couldn't help but think, for some reason they were all enjoying the show.

"No, that's enough" Gyemis said, "We'll tip you, if were satisfied with our meal"

Go to hell, Gyemis!

"No, problem young master" Tabu forced out before turning towards the Kitchen to deliver their orders.

"You know, he's going to kill us the moment his status is returned right?" Aulis said.

"Who cares" Isdes said, "This is as funny as hell! It's about time the tables were turned, remember what he had us all do a month ago?" speaking in hush tone so that only those at the table could hear him.

They all inwardly shuddered, when they remembered that the Prince ordered them to carry him to the nearest fruit patch on their knees with no rest.

All their knees and poor backs were still so sour from the torture a month ago.

It was times like this that vengeance was due even if the consequences were severe afterwards, it was all going to be worth it in the end.

"…And then in Oclela we have these big fishes that are as tall as my arm and further"

And all eyes in the café, turned towards the voice, the moment Oclela was mentioned, to see a guy with short curled blond hair and blue eyes, he was defiantly not average in looks but he didn't have that special something that the group of handsome guys had.

The guy was currently surrounding by girls who were listening to him intensely.

"We have these drinks called Broto, it's made from this fruit that can only grow in our country and can't be found anyway else" The guy continued, clearly impressing the rest of the room.

 _A visitor?_ Those who were exactly from Oclela thought, it was a common drink in the country to have and anyone could find out about it.

This guy wasn't from Oclela; this guy was a joke who had probably looked it all up on the internet from people who actually went to Oclela.

But everyone else didn't seem to know that and were sadly impressed over nothing.

"I wish I could go to Oclela, one day" Maria said, sighing in a dreamy way, from what she heard of it, it was absolute paradise.

"Well you have to wait like the rest of us" Ishii said, he was clearly in it for the hot babes.

"I heard they don't just let anyone through the borders anymore" Oku said, she was the waitress who looked to be the oldest of them all.

"Why?" Maria asked, she thought she heard something like that.

"Something about people trying to kill the animals and trying to sell them off or something" Oku said, "Apparently there are some species in that country that aren't' found anywhere else and a lot of people want them, so any outsider has to go through all these different scans and background checks before even stepping onto the land. If not for the hassle I would face, I would have gone their years ago" picturing herself being surrounded by hunks in such a tropical place.

They all sweat dropped at her dreamy face.

"I would go to but I don't think my father would allow me" Maria said, she _really_ didn't think her father would allow her to go, not unless he went with her and glued himself to her side the whole time. Her father meant well but he would scare any guy that dared to walk in her direction and any females that she would want to make friends with, would be scared away by the 'if you want my daughter than you have to accept me to' package.

That's why it was so hard making age appropriate friends even at 17 and that was only because her father had been persuaded by her grandpa to let her have more freedom with her life.

"I want to try the food there" Murata, the youngest Waitress said, drooling. "I heard the food is to die for."

"What would you do, Tabu if you were allowed to go to Oclela?" Ishii said, and Tabu blinked seeing all his fellow workers turn to him.

"Um, I would go swimming and look for exotic fish" He lied, he didn't have that 'what if' experience like the rest since he did live there.

"That's a lie!" Ishii said, making him blink. "I bet you'll be the guy surrounding himself with all the women while all the males in the room, hated you!"

"…right.." He said, sweat dropping at how Ishii had unknowingly described his whole life.

"And we don't even have lights" The guy continued, "We use fireflies when it's dark"

"That sound so romantic" One of the girls said, picturing walking alongside on the beach at night and seeing that.

 _Oh, please._ Aulis wanted to roll his eyes, that was common visitors knowledge, not once since the conversation started, had the guy actually said anything that only the people who lived in that country would know.

Like where the Familiar came from.

It was obvious to anyone that was exactly from the country that the guy was pretending to be one of them in hopes of wooing some girls.

It was just plain insulting to watch.

Suddenly Gyemis got up, having had enough and made his way to the table.

"Excuse" He said.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy spoke, looking up, he didn't expect to see a guy with pure silver hair and eyes, the guy was obviously more good looking than him in terms of looks and it made his mouth drop wondering how the guy had such a hair colour.

The girls who turned to him, found themselves blushing at the sight of Gyemis.

"Oh, don't mind me" Gyemis said, with a smile making all the woman on the table turn a whole different colour at the sound of his sexy voice, amazed by his beauty. "I just wanted to greet a fellow Oclelation"

Making everyone in the café freeze.

This guy was also an Oclelation!?

The guy's eyes widen in shock.

"I can't help but notice that your Japanese, is really good, even though you don't have your familiar out" Gyemis continued, like what he said wasn't anything important. "In fact, it's a bit too good considering us Oclelations don't venture out this wide, without having our familiars out twenty-four seven"

"Um, y-yeah" The guy said, not expecting to meet someone from that the actual country here and wondered if the guy was for real. "I've had a lot of practise"

"Really? Can I see your familiar?" Gyemis asked, making the guy freeze and the girls look at him with expectation. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

It was funny how the guy who had been talking nonstop, just seconds ago had gone mysteriously silent.

"Come on, show us" One of the girls said, "You've been bragging all day that you're from Oclela, we want proof."

 _Shut up!_ The guy thought, before looking at the guy who had caused him to fall into this mess and said. "Fine, I'll show you mine, but you go first" not wanting to believe that this guy was actually from Oclela, he fully expected for the guy to break down in nervousness.

"Alright than" Gyemis said, with all the calmness in the world and before everyone very eyes, he lifted his right hand up to reveal a ring and out came, a baby dragon who breathing blue flames.

Most reared in shock at the sight of the animal.

Before the girls got over it and realised the animal was just adorable.

"He's so cute!" One of them said, wanting to pet him.

"Can we pet him?" Another asked.

"You can but make sure, you don't touch his tail" Gyemis said, as the girls immediately want to stroke the dragon who was looking like he was enjoying it.

"His fur is so soft" One of them said.

"Now, why don't you show us your familiar" Gyemis said, turning to the guy who was trying to escape from his chair without anyone noticing as all attention in the room turned to him. "I showed you mine so you show me yours"

The guy froze.

He know, he was in trouble and what was worse, was that he could see several people recording this with their phones out.

His number one priority was to somehow escape or his modelling career would be over, if people found out he lied about where he was from, it would be a disaster. He had thought it was okay to pretend to be Oclelation just to bump up his popularity and it did.

A lot but it never crossed his mind that he would actually meet one, while he ran his mouth.

"U-Um, w-well you see" The guy began, trying to think fast. "My familiar is at home, w-with a cold. That's right, a cold"

"Really?" Gyemis said, as his familiar took a sniff at the guy. "Kello says, he doesn't smell that you're a familiar carrier, he says that you're a liar. If you were really from Oclela than you would know that all the familiars can smell the bond between a person and a familiar, so he is surprised that he doesn't smell that on you so how do you explain that?"

The guy was now sweating bullets; he obviously didn't know that and the girls he brought looked absolutely disgusted, now realising he could have lied about his origin to lure than in.

"You shouldn't lie about where your born from, like that" Gyemis said, "If you lie than clearly you feel ashamed about where you're from. How would your family or even your home town feel if you're not willing to say their name with pride?"

And if the guy wasn't sweating bullets now, he certainly now was.

"The worst" he heard someone say.

"To think, I was planning on dating him" Another person said.

"I follow him online; to think he would lie about where he's from" Another person said.

"If he lied about his heritage, doesn't it make you wonder what else he lied about" Another said, getting murmurs.

"Now that I think about it, in all his pictures, he always seemed to be on a busy street" Another said, "If he really was from Oclela than you would think, he would have at least one photo with a tropical background in it since the country is known for its sun"

"Your, right. There not a single one, I just checked." Another said, "He fooled some many people for so long. I'm obviously unfollowing him and telling all my friends about this so they can unfollow him to"

The girls, he had walked in with, gave the guy a disgusted look before getting up and leaving, probably to tell their friends also.

And with that.

The guy, know he was ruined, his internet stardom would come crashing down in a number of days, he had to leave and do as much damage control as he could, already he could feel his followers online dropping from his phone and he went to immediately call his manager.

Making him leave the café in disgrace.

"To think, people out there would lie about their heritage like" Maria said, not understanding the reason why someone would do that.

And Gyemis went back to his table and sat down before anyone could put two and two together and realise that not only was he from Oclela but his group of friends were also from Oclela.

"Don't you think, that was a bit reckless, huh, captain?" Aulis said.

"Stop being such a hypocrite, you would have done it too." Isdes said, getting a tick mark from the guy. "I mean, the guy just went on and on about how he was from Oclela, he kept reciting things from the web just to impress a few girls. He kept on dragging us true Oclelations down with his none-sense and along with reputation of the country as a whole."

"Well, the more our country continues to prosper the more people would pretend to be us" Olnia said, "It's only natural that people would try to cash in with our countries success even though they have no proof that what they are saying it true. It's pitiful when they themselves start to believe their lie and only realise when there caught out, it's truly a pitiful thing"

By now, everyone in the café had realised that they guys who they thought were models were actually from Oclela and were fakes like the guy before.

Some people who still had their phones out, began to snap pictures of them, after all it wasn't every day, that you would see a real Oclelation out of their country and the group of guys didn't protest to the snapping of photographs.

People felt super lucky getting photos of a real familiar and were actually allowed to hold it and pet it.

The owner of the café was about to protest to this until he noticed that more people were coming in having seen the pictures online, along with an address from those who were sceptically of how real it was, only to take photos of their own.

For the first time, the café was the most pack, anyone had ever seen and the workers found themselves working overtime, to make sure all the people were fed and paid them for their services, Maria and Tabu had to bring out six extra tables just for the outside of the cafe.

It was fine for Tabu because he was getting a lot more tips, guarantee him a good meal for a two days straight.

The place was so pack because people thought they were coming to see regular citizens of Oclela which was good for him long time but he shuddered to think, what would happen if people know that those four were actually Royal guards and not only that but the Prince himself were here in disguise.

He sent a silent message, thanking the four for appearing in normal clothes and not just in their uniforms, already he could see modelling scouts squeezing through the front door and several other's trying to get to one of the four.

And when they final left which was near closing time, every single one of them looked like they were going to bend over and die any minute.

"Damn, I think someone stole my underwear, when I wasn't looking" Aulis said, feeling his bear skin rub against raw fabric.

"I got so much candy!" Isdes said, he had two bags loads, once people realised he liked sweets. "But it's nowhere nearly as tasty as the one's back home."

"This is the last time, I'll go anywhere this public with you guys" Olnia said, someone had stolen his book but it was a good thing it was an ordinary book that he got a nearby book store. "That was a good book, I lost today, now I'll never know how It ends!"

"Kello, are you okay?" Gyemis asked, looking worried seeing the state his familiar was in.

Kello skin had been stroked raw and the dragon looked like he was at deaths door.

Clearly the animal wasn't fine and Gyemis sent him back into the ring for a well-deserved rest.

"Um, excuse me" They all looked up and tensed, dreading to see a flock of more people, they all looked up to meet Tabu eyes, he looked very roughed up and tired, like the rest of them.

"We are about to close so…" Tabu trailing off, still being painfully polite.

The sound of the door opened and a fresh heard of people started coming in and the group didn't need to be told twice.

All four of them made a mad dash out of the café, dodging those who tried to grab them and stop them from escaping.

They managed to avoid all of them only to be met with another group of people.

"Hey, is that them?" Someone said.

"Are they the one's from Oclela?" Another said.

"They have such unique hair" Someone said.

"Is it true that it's all natural?" Another person said.

"So pretty" Another person said.

"I heard one has a cute baby dragon as a familiar" Another said, "I went to pet it"

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Gyemis yelled, turning to his men and addressing them before bolting.

The rest bolted as well.

"Look, their running away!" Someone yelled.

"After them!" Another person shouted.

It was the scariest experiences they had even had; they were being chased by at most two hundred people asking for their autographs and pictures.

Meanwhile the crowd were amazed by the four agility, doing backflips easily and climbing rock walls like it was nothing.

One of them got a hold of Isdes candy bags, as he about to climb a long wall.

"CAPTIAN, THEY GOT ME!" Isdes yelled in panic, getting pulled down from the sack. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, CAPTIAN!" he cried, he was too young to be mobbed.

"ISDES, JUST DROP THE CANDY!" Gyemis yelled.

"B-BUT" Isdes said.

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT, CANDY OR YOUR LIFE!?" Gyemis yelled and Isdes actually seemed to be thinking about it.

Before he reluctantly dropped the bags and climbed up the wall with terrifying speed.

The crowd let their disappointment show, seeing the four disappear where they won't be able to follow.

Meanwhile the four breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the crowd disappear one by one and climbed into a window of an abandoned factory.

They all didn't dare to relax yet.

"C-Captain, I can't endure this for three more weeks" Aulis said, to think the outside world was such a scary place.

"my…my CANDY!" Isdes yelled, crying anime tears making them all sweat drop.

"Captain I think it's for a best that we all leave now before they somehow sniff us out" Olnia said, prepared to pull his familiar out.

"We can't" Gyemis said, much to their dismay, "We have orders from the Queen herself to watch over the prince until the month is up. The queen can't do anything over the Kings own decree so she sent us to protect him."

"So that means was all stuck here until the month is up?" Aulis said, voicing everyone horror.

"Yes"

 _They all fell into despair._

And scene!

Next chapter, the four decide to be models and make waves in the modelling industry and Lory sends out some of his talents to go and spy on Maria at her work place and report back to him. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Oku yelled, thirty minutes before they open the doors and all of them stopped working and crowded around her to see a magazine.

It was a fashion Magazine and it was open on a certain page, to reveal four familiar faces.

"Hey, isn't that" Maria began, recognising the four that made her and the whole staff work to the bone because of their mere presence, her arms still hurt from carrying so many plates and her legs were still sour from the constant walking for hours.

"So they are models" Ishii said, he wished he was good looking enough to be a model.

"No" Oku said, surprising most of them while Tabu just faked surprise. "It says here, they had just débued a day after they visited the café. They must have gotten a look of business cards and probably just picked any random card from the hundreds they were giving from talent scout and so far they've already got a massive following"

"That's great but what does that have to do with us?" Tabu said, asking a really important question.

"Don't you know anything about the celebrity world?" Oku said, getting confused look. "They visited us before they became celebrities, and they mentioned this café in their interview! Any celebrity who visits a place before they got famous, that place automatically gets celebrity status."

Tabu eyes widened, wondering if that was happened every time, he went outside to eat instead of inside the castle, did those places he visited out of randomness, get celebrity status afterwards?

"Meaning, this café now has celebrity status and a lot of people will come because of it" Oku said, "So we should all be prepared for more than the usual amount of customers, today"

"She right" The owner said, making them all turn around to him.

"Boss" Tabu said.

"We should all start putting out more tables and someone needs to run to the shop for more ingredients. We all need to be on sharp alert" The man said.

"I'll do it" Tabu said, maybe he could get a deal from the casher?

"Great, Tabu. You go to the shop and get more ingredients and be back here in an hour." The man said, getting out some cash from his pocket and handing it to Tabu, with a look of trust in his eyes that he trusted him not to spend it on something other than ingredients.

Tabu had never felt so trusted before and thought he couldn't let the man down and said. "I won't let you down, boss" and went out of the store to get more ingredients.

"I've been wondering this for a while" Ishii said, after Tabu was gone. "Is Tabu a foreigner?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Murata said, "He's got that accent going on and don't you think he's taller than most Japanese guys his age?"

"He even taller than me" Ishii said, having finally noted it.

"Now that I think about it" Maria said, "Tabu doesn't really talk about himself and always seems to change the subject when his private life come up. Do you think, he's having problems at home?"

"Just leave the guy" Murata said, "We shouldn't be poking into his life and not press him. If he opens up than he opens up"

"she right, everyone we'll open in five minutes" The owner said, "Anyway, we shouldn't be discussing Tabu or his life" and from what he could figured out, it wasn't very good, the young man kept on coming to him looking for work outside the café and what was worse was that the young man was doing it when he should be at school or university and when he asked about it, the guy gave him a blank look as if he had never heard of school before making some excuse up.

That itself worried him.

But it wasn't his place to butt into the kid's life.

The door opened and the customers started coming in.

Little did anyone know that two of them their customers today where here from by orders from a very powerful man.

Lory Takarada.

Ch 7: Observation that lead to the shocking Truth.

Misa Rumi and Harada Seihachi entered the café, they were surprised to see how lively it was, they were both new talents that had yet to make an officially debue so they were unknown to the world, plus they were young enough to pass off as older teenagers.

Unlike the rest, they weren't here to have a good time, they were actually undercover.

On a Mission, from their boss, Lory Takarada, one the wealthiest men in Japan currently, concerning his granddaughter who had started working her and not in her own grandfather own business like everyone else just assumed she would.

Lory own son Koike was currently going crazy over the fact, his own 'sweat and cute' daughter was now working currently and not somewhere he know he could keep an eye on her.

Lory, himself, was shocked that Maria was now working and earning her own money without his input, she kept on denying his offer to come work for him, even though he could offer her better wages than the one she was currently working with.

Maria had begun her own life, constantly talking about people and places that he had never heard off and she had barely come in to greet him anymore, which was shocking since everyone around him had grown so used to seeing her walking through the hall ways.

Maria had stopped asking her father or grandfather to buy her things and was started shopping independently, sometimes coming back with clothes that made her father want to burn them because of her mature It looked on her.

To Lory and Koike, Maria was growing up too fast and it had to slow down.

The image of Maria still being a little girl was too strong in their minds to ignore, they just didn't want to see that Maria was no longer so dependent on them and was now blossoming into a fine woman but Lory unlike his son, could still be reasoned with.

Lory was still open to the reality that Maria was growing up and would soon be completely independent on her own.

If she was going to get friends her own age, get a boyfriend, move out of her parents' house and even get married than it would take some time for him to get used to be but he would eventually get there.

Letting go of your own child was always the hardest thing for a parent, it had been hard for him as well when it was time for Koike to left the house.

Lory just needed information, to help smooth his son worries about his daughter working environment so he sent some newbies that Maria wouldn't recognise to her work place to report back to him.

"NYAA! WELCOME MASTER AND MISTRESS!" two waitress yelled.

Misa and Harada both stared at the cat girls in waitress uniform in front of them.

Harada felt his face heat up before settling into an expression of bliss while Misa eyes narrowed at Harada who was clearly enjoying this.

"Would you like me to show you to table?" Murata said, smiling brightly increasing Harada blush as he nodded and both of them followed her to a empty table.

While the pair secretly took note of everything, so far they could only see girls and a middle aged man, nothing to be worried ab-

A young man came out of the double doors with short black hair, sliding across the floor and already they know, this was a perfectly good reason for alarm bells to go off, having the president own grand-daughter near a guy but it was only going to get worse.

"I'M BACK!" A new voice said and they both turned to find a tall young man in the same attire with square glasses and brown hair and they both inwardly groan.

But that wasn't the finally nail in the coffin.

The final nail was seeing Maria herself.

She was wearing the exact same thing as the girls, meaning a really short dress and they know the president or her father would not approve of how short her dress was which appeared only slightly better due to the fact she was wearing black long stockings that distracted anyone from seeing how truly short her dress was.

There was no doubt in their minds that, if she bent over to pick something up, you would get a clear view of her underwear.

"Hello" Maria said, approach the table with a dazzling smile, unaware that her grandfather had sent spies to spy on her. "What would you to eat?"

"Um, can I have the chocolate fudge Sunday?" Harada said, amazed at how many sweet deserts were on this menu and trying not to blush at Maria attire.

"And you?" Maria said, turning to Misa.

"Can have the strawberry swirl please?" Misa said, unknowingly doing a habit that Maria had seen loads of times, enough for her to engrave it into her mind.

It was a habit, that a trained model developed over time and now that she thought about it, both of them were dressed to well to be average high school students.

Maria just continued smiling, not showing how inwardly her eyes were narrowing at the pair as she took their orders and walk away to deliver them.

The two breathed a sigh of relief, unaware that they had slipped up once.

They didn't see Maria looking at them suspiciously.

"What's up, Maria?" Tabu said, seeing that Maria had yet to stop looking at a certain table.

"It's nothing" Maria said, sighing. "Maybe I'm too suspicious of everything because I have such an overprotective family"

Tabu eyes immediately lit with understanding, he had been there before, he couldn't count how many times one of his parents had sent people to spy on him even though he had asked to be left alone.

"So, you think one of your family members sent spies to check up on you?" Tabu said, shocking Maria.

"How?" Maria just had to say, could this guy really understand?

"It's obvious" Tabu said, "I know what it's like to have an overprotective family member. Don't worry if there is a spy at that table than I'll find out" and with that he was gone before Maria could open her mouth.

In his head, he did a quick assessment of two, picking out which one was the weakest link, he had done this so many times that It came completely naturally for him.

The male was the first to look away from his gaze.

 _Hm, the male wasn't that bad looking._ He personally like the ones that had that strong fire in them, so it was so much more satisfying when he made them fall for him.

Maybe he would get something out of this other than uncovering secrets?

He stopped at the table and put a smile on his face and said. "While you wait for your food, might I recommend some flyers that tell you about special days that this café has? There is no harm, right? and I find it quite informative"

 _Informative?_ Both Masa and Harada thought, wondering since when did teenagers speak like this, they thought people his age loved to shorten anything they could because they couldn't be bothered to speak properly but apparently there was some out there, that still had proper vocabulary.

"I can't see, why not?" Masa said, taking some flyers and when Tabu gave Harada some flyers.

Their hands touched.

Harada for some reason, felt his heart beat faster.

"Is there something, wrong. _Master?_ "Tabu said quirking an eyebrow and Harada was suddenly very much aware of the lack of space between them.

Was it getting hot in here?

"I've got to say, I love that shirt your wearing…. _it really brings out your eyes._ " Tabu said, he said the last part in a whisper. "Is it custom made?"

Badum, Badum.

"*Cough*, um yeah" Harada said, wondering what was wrong with him, his cheeks suddenly felt really warm. "I got it for free from my place of work"

" _Really?_ " Tabu said, suddenly learning uncomfortable close to him. "Your place of work must really be really impressive _, to employ such handsome people like you._ That shirt is made from people who clearly know what they were doing. You must feel so special. _"_

Harada coughed again, all too aware of the other guy's breath brushing gently against his cheeks and his face wouldn't calm down and he said. "U-Um, yeah. I work for LME, it's a really cool place"

" _Is that so?_ "Tabu said, leaning in closer, making Harada heart skip faster, stroking his arm and poor Harada went full on blush mood before pulling away and smiling again and said. "Your orders will be ready in five minutes" turning around and walking away like nothing happened.

Masa eyes grow round when her eyes went from their waiter to Harada who's, face was so flushed that he be a newly discovered kind of tomato.

"Harada?" she said.

Harada eyes were glazed, showing he was clearly out of it.

Masa than tried to shake him out of it but then grow more worried when Harada started talking about the birds and the bees and how the world was a very mysterious place and something about a thousand naked male angles, singing in the background.

What the hell happened!?

"I've got it" Tabu said to Maria who had watched dumbly and had seen nothing out of the ordinary. "The male works for LME and judging by your face, you know of it"

And Maria was inwardly fuming that her own grandfather was spying on her, she was obviously going to have a few words with the man.

Tabu left to go toilet.

"I can't believe it." Oku said, having been next to her having watched the whole scene unfold before her very eyes.

"What?" Maria said.

"He's gay" Oku said, who would have thought.

"Who's gay?" Maria asked.

"Tabu" Oku said, getting a surprised look from Maria.

"He was obviously feeling that guy up"

 _And Maria felt her world spine upside down._

And scene!

Next chapter, Tabu is confronted about his sexuality and he doesn't bother to hide it, having a Bisexual friend who prefers men over woman. The girls decide to have a shopping trip while dragging Tabu along with them. And has first 'shopping with friends' trip and Maria sees for the first time, how shocking it is to have a guy who knows more about fashion than she does and has no problems helping her out of clothing without going her, perverted look. Review/fav and follow"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Tabu" Oku began.

"Yes?" He said, turning to the one who spoke, it was closing time and the last of the customers had just left.

Now, they were all faced with one problem.

How do you suddenly ask someone about their sexuality?

Maria know she wasn't the only who was thinking this because it was a very personal and uncomfortable question to ask.

Unfortunately, Oku never got the memo and went right out and said.

"Tabu, are you gay?"

Unware of the reaction she would get.

Ishii looked like someone had just asked him, if he would like to bang his own mother.

Murata stopped cleaning the table and looked up.

Maria looked like the world was spinning before her very eyes.

While most importantly, Tabu looked like he couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

The silence was deafening until he said, slowly.

"I'm not gay"

Offended to see so many disappointed looks in the room, even from Ishii.

"Well of course" Ishii said, "Who would think, Tabu of all people was exactly gay?"

"'m bisexual" Tabu imputed, causing them all to pause.

"Huh?" Maria said, convinced she and the rest heard wrong.

"I swing both ways" He said, "I go for both genders but if I were to pick one, I would say I'm attracted to males more"

And every single one of them looked at him like he had grown two heads, it was mostly likely their first time seeing someone who was openly Bisexual.

"….so you're not gay but Bisexual?" Oku said, this was not what she was expecting at all.

"So all those girls you got numbers from" Murata began.

"Are not my type" Tabu said, it was like the world was shattered around them. "If it was a girl, I only have two types that I'm attracted to but none of them fit that category. I even find them all annoying, their all clingy all the time. It really gets on my nerves"

Maria felt her perception of Tabu change with those words, Tabu wasn't really a womanizer instead he went for guys?

A guy being attracted to guys?

This was clearly new in his small little world that her father and many others had sheltered her from.

Suddenly Ishii looked like he was going to be sick when Tabu eyes landed on him and said. "I sorry but you're not my type" taking a few steps backwards as if he expected Tabu to attack.

"Don't flattered yourself" Tabu said, dryly. "You're not my type at all." And Ishii looked torn between being relieved and being hurt by those words and they all sweat dropped.

"So you don't find any of us attractive in this room?" Murata said, "not even me?" making a cute pose which would have work better if she was in her uniform.

Ishii cheeks looked flushed while Tabu said quite rudely.

"No. None of you are my type and that pose would have worked better with your uniform on"

And Murata looked like she had been shot through the heart and went into despair, growing mushrooms in the corner, making them all sweat drop.

"So if all three of us were to take off our clothes and walk around naked, it would have no effect on you, what so ever?" Uso said, making Maria flush and Ishii blushing at the image.

"If your bodies are what I imagined, then no" Tabu said, "You can strut around, all you like and it would have no effect"

And that's was all, Uso wanted to hear.

"Well it's settled, us girls are going to go on a big shopping trip with Tabu" Uso announced.

 _Huh?_ Everyone thought at once.

"Why, do you all looking so surprised?" She said, looking around her. "I've always dreamt of taking a guy who was gay with me to the shop and what's better than with my girlfriends with me?"

And Maria tried to speak, happy that Uso thought of her as friend torn between wanting to go on her first girl's day out and worried about Tabu and his reaction.

"You don't have any problem with this right, Tabu?" Uso said.

"We-" Tabu began.

"Great" Uso injected before he could talk, leaving him gobsmacked. "It's settled than. Next Saturday let's go on a shopping spree" before adding. "And Ishii you're not invited" dealing the guy a crushing blow before he could even open his mouth.

And Tabu got the feeling that next Saturday was going to be a long day.

Ch 8: Going shopping with my almost gay guy.

The place they were all meeting in, was called the 'Jumbo Mega Mall, right in the middle of Tokyo, beside the fountain, it was ten o'clock in the morning when Tabu arrived, he wasn't surprised to see nobody else was here yet, he was dressed in black denim jeans with a matching belt, a red T-shirt that said 'I 'heart' Tokyo', a styling short black jacket with a top hat.

It was a lot better than what he usually wore and he had been very reluctant to give the cashier the money, when he went out to buy new clothes, now forced to be money conscious on how much he would spend each day.

Who know that clothes could be so expensive, once you had limited money in your pocket?

"TABU!" A voice called out and he turned to see Maria, with her hair braided to one side, she wore a combination of white and black for a crop top which was made slightly better by the sight of black. high waisted jeans and bright red high heels.

Her father had freaked out, seeing her walk out of the house dressed like that but she was gone before he could collect his thoughts and open his mouth to object.

"Maria" He said, greeting her and Maria couldn't help but look him up and down, seeing what he was wearing, was a lot better than what he usually wore. "You look nice" he said.

"Thank you" Maria said, smiling, she was going for the more mature approach and was succeeding.

They both set on the ledge of the fountain, waiting for the others to appear and join them, just enjoying each other company before Uso and Murata, surprisingly, showed up together having met each other outside.

Murata wore a short dress made out of bright spotted fabric with not only a bow placed in her hair which was being pulled back by a hair band but also on her dress too.

Uso wore a tall dress that went up to her knees, shiny black tights were visible underneath with black fur boots and a long wool grey coat around her shoulder and sun glower hat on top of her hat with designer sunglasses, she was clearly dressed to impress.

"She's so stylish..." Maria said, while he couldn't agree more as both of them made their way to them.

"Hmm…this would do for now" Uso said, looking Tabu up and down in terms of his fashion sense, she had full prepared for plan 'B' if he went for his usually clothing style but luckily it seemed he went out and brought himself some actual fashion sense.

"Ah, thanks?" He said, knowing this still wasn't acceptable but this was the only thing, he could find that was decent and wouldn't make him broke from all the money he spent being over the money he earned.

"Now that were all, here" Uso said, "I need to go shopping for new clothes" grabbing both Maria and Murata hands and for some reason, Tabu found himself getting grabbed to and being lead down the hall way.

"Lucky" Some guy said, seeing three gorgeous girls being surrounded by one guy.

"Three fine girls with one guy, how unfair is that?" someone asked.

"Some guys just have all the luck" Another person said, wondering why the world was so cruel to pick only one average looking guy from the billions out there to have such luck with women.

They all were made to enter a store that said 'Glamourous Pink' in Japanese and Tabu eyes were immediately assaulted by a mass of bright pink, making him thankful that his glasses shielded him from most of it or it would have been much worse for him to deal with and with great strength in his step, he walked in.

Maria never know that a store could be so pink in her life, and began to look around for things she could wear for her and Uso.

"Excuse me" Uso said, calling out to one of the store helpers as she held up a bright pink short dress.

"Yes?" The assistant said, coming over with a smile.

"Is this really 'Bison'?" She asked, not wanting to believe that she could finally buy a dress under that name without saving up for a couple of months.

The assistant smiled and said. "Yes it is."

"Ah, excuse me" Tabu couldn't help but eject in, making them all turn to him. "Can I feel that for a second?" he asked.

"U-Uh sure" Uso said giving the dress to him as they all watched him rubbed his two fingers against the fabric before declaring.

"Like I thought this is Linen Fabric designed cheaply to look like silk" He said, surprising all of them.

"Huh?" Murata said.

"It's a well-known fact, that clothing from that brand is usually made out of silk and this cheap replacement clearly isn't not" He said, "Anyone would have been fooled by this, if you didn't know what to look for and what real silk felt like. I estimate that it would hold together for a couple of months before it falls apart, but a real, one of a kind piece from 'Bison' would have held together for years because of the careful craftsmanship made in each one. Whoever your supplier is, they are clearly sealing you fake just to make a quick buck and swindle you out of your money."

The assistant face went red while the rest looked at him in shock.

"Plus anything from that collection has the brand name, delicately woven in the shoulder, see" He said, turning a good portion of the dress inside out to show them all. "There is no label here so this is obviously a fake"

"Wow" Maria couldn't help but say, she had never met a guy who know so much about fashion before.

"I think…I'm going to take this back" Uso said, thanking whatever god out there that she didn't spend a lot of money on a fake, how embarrassing would it be, to find out later months later when it torn apart?

"O-Okay" The assistant said, shocked that this guy know what they didn't not and know that she had to report this to upper management so that they could 'talk' to one of their suppliers regarding the goods.

"Tabu" Murata said.

"Yes" He said.

"How do you know so much about the brand?" She asked, making them all turned to him.

"Um, well" Tabu said, trying to think up something. "Well my mother is really into fashion and she buys all sorts of stuff so I was exposed to a lot when I was a kid" which was true but it wasn't the real truth, the real truth was that he would sometimes specially order clothes from that brand, because he liked the feeling on his skin.

"Tabu… how about you help me shop for clothes?" Uso said, wondering if she had stumbled onto her gold mine for fashion tips and crazies.

"I'll be delighted too" He said, and again that weird dialogue that they all couldn't help but notice.

"Great" Uso said, taking him by the hand and leading him around while the rest followed after him.

Uso was delighted to see that Tabu exactly had a very strong sense of fashion, even though he didn't usually dress like it, he always seemed to find outfits that she had missed in the store and which she absolutely loved, until Murata dragged him away from her to use him as her fashion expert since she wanted to buy some clothes.

They all went out of the shop, with several bags of bright pink things, a mixture of Uso and Murata, before they walked into the store that was every guys, nightmare.

The Ladies underwear shop.

Luckily, the memories of Sarah going out for clothes shopping when she didn't want to order online, was still fresh in his mind, so he wasn't too scarred for life at the sight of ti.

Maria turned her head, wondering if Tabu was alright and was shocked to find he was actually handling this pretty well, considered where they are.

"Tabu, I want to try this on but I need your opinion" Murata said, thrusting a bunny themed bra and pants in his face before dragging him off to the changing rooms.

All the assistance's in the store eyes were wide, seeing a guy follow a girl into the female changing room.

"And let's look for underwear for you too" Uso said, turning to a surprise Maria.

"Huh?" Maria could only get out, as she found herself being dragged off by Uso who thrusted several bra's and pants into her hands before disappearing into the changing rooms.

"Tabu, how about this?" Murata said, having finished and coming out in cute bunny themed underwear and striking a pose, any guy who have tried looking at the floor or ceiling or in the more extreme case staring at petite breasts.

But Tabu was a mixture of both male and female so he could let his female instincts guide him and said with a professional tone in his voice. "It's too small, those pants are clearly clinging too tightly to your thighs and it's creating stretch marks in both of your legs. I guarantee you that, you'll pass out within half a day, you need to find pants that allow more freedom and air into them"

And the assistant who had come to check on them, looked like she had swallowed something by accident, seeing the sight before her as Murata pouted and said.

"I really liked this as well" before going back to change before asking. "Um can you help me take of my bra? My hands won't reach" she said, lamely.

"Sure" He said, going to her and helping her take it off without having any perverted thoughts plague his mind, as her breast were freed.

Seconds later, they both heard a thump and turned around to see a woman in a uniform unconscious on the floor, the body was found by another assistant who happened to hear the thump and was currently trying to wake her co-worker up, making them both sweat drop.

"Look" Uso said, throwing Maria out of her changing cubical to reveal her in a black thong and bat themed bra. "What do you think?" she asked.

Maria let out a squeak, clearly very uncomfortable and just wanted to run and hide from his gaze.

"Why?" Tabu just had to ask surprising Maria that he wasn't currently looking at her like she was stake. "She's clearly uncomfortable. I don't know how it feels to wear a thong but just looking at one, make it clear that it's clearly uncomfortable to put on. I don't know why people would put them on, let alone walk around in them for a full day, it most hurt."

And Maria blinked owlishly.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go in her mind.

Could this be the legendary shopping trip that girls experience with guys who were gay? Well Bisexual leaning towards gay, anyway?

"So…she should change?" Uso said, sounding disappointed.

"Not, unless she's planning on seducing someone tonight, obviously she should change" Tabu said and Maria couldn't help but flushed as Uso lead her back inside.

"Let's go on more shopping trips, together in the future." Murata said.

"..okay" Tabu said, slowly, feeling like he was missing something.

"While we wait, why don't you help me find a cute matching bra and pants?" She injected, grabbing hold of him and leading him to more stuff.

The assistance's in the stores were amazed to see a guy look so at home in this kind of store and look at everything so professionally instead of getting flustered and wishing he wasn't here, other girls began to see that he was actually picking out good underwear and began to ask him for help with theirs own.

They all obviously thought he was gay in their minds when he started helping woman with putting on underwear without any reaction, so he was safe in their books.

They didn't see the flash of something in his eyes, considering one or two bodies being exposed to him but lucky it wasn't enough for him to react.

After that Tabu was dragged to many male degrading stores that no straight gay would be caught dead in without a female companion dragging him in, and handled it all with a refreshing professionalism like this was an everyday occurrence for him.

Slowly Maria began to relax once, she had gotten used to the idea that Tabu wouldn't kidnap her the moment she showed a little bit of skin like her father had always told her, that guys were like wolves ready to pounce the moment they got chance and started to have a great time.

They took a lot of photos of their shopping trip, it was really fun especially when they started playing pranks on each other and oddly enough Tabu seemed to be the most experience out of them all when it came to pranks and all three girls found out, much to their dismay, that it was almost impossible to prank him, it was like he had eyes at the back of his head.

Meanwhile Tabu was reminded strongly of his pranking days, were he always used to prank the staff whenever he was bored, taking advantage of his mature mind. He always, know when to draw the line and when too far, was really too far.

They were all exhausted and carrying ten shopping bags each, by the time the days was done.

"The stores are closing soon" Uso said, disappointed. "I wish there was more time, we still haven't hit even half of the stores."

 _You planned to go to all of them!?_ They all thought, there was like 90 here, there was no way, they could cover all that in one day!

"Anyone, I better get home soon." She said, "My boyfriend will be expecting me soon" and with that she left taking most of the bags with her.

"I better go too" Murata said, "My parents don't like me out at night so I need to get back home before it gets fully dark" and with that she left.

"Well, that leaves just the two of us" Tabu said, turning to Maria.

"I better get going too. I have a fixed schedule and my father would hunt me down if I'm even one minute late because he assumed the worse happened to me" Maria said, taking her bags from him and leaving.

Leaving Tabu all alone and after a while, he turned around and began to walk back to the motel, dragging the two bus rides that he would have to take in the cold night.

He had to get back before the cold gets to him.

# The Next day#

 _Damn._ He thought, letting out a sneeze, looking at the thermometer in his hand.

It was 39.2'C.

He hadn't managed to escape the cold.

 _This body was sick._

And scene!

Two chapter in one day! Well, it's actually 00:02 were I am right now but who cares? Next chapter, Tabu calls in sick and Maria is tasked to deliver some food to him. She is shocked to see his living arrangements and even more shocked to come across a heavily panting Tabu without his glasses on as she stares into the face she could have never imagined would be behind those glasses Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Maria"

"Yes, Mr Taki?" Maria said, turning to the owner of the place she worked at, it was odd, none of them had seen Tabu today, he was usually the first one here out of them all.

"Tabu, called in sick, today" The man informed them all, surprising them all. "So he won't be coming in today" taking out a big white bag and handing it to Maria. "Can you take this to him? Inside is some medication and some food." Because I worry about him and I worry that he would work himself to death. "Here's the address" handing her a slip of paper.

"Huh?" Maria said and before she know, what was happening, she was out of the door with the bag and Tabu address in her hand.

Ch 9: The sick Pamper Prince.

Tabu cursed his situation.

He had completely ignored his body and it's warning signs.

Ever since the day, he got his first job, he hadn't stopped and took a breather, instead he worked his body to the bone with little too no rest in sight. He had survived on nothing but junk food, when he should have remembered how important it was to have a balance diet.

Nobody could make the transition from being lazy and pampered to being a hard worker and poor.

Of course, his body would crash and burn sooner or later and now he laying in a pathetic bed in an apartment full of bugs with a fever that refused to let him out of bed for a couple of minutes before succumbing to a dizzy spell.

He vowed to take care of his body more or altered it when he got back.

He heard a knock at the door and wondered if it was the land lady or something, perhaps she was finally going to get rid of the thing in the mini fridge that he wouldn't dare open.

"W-Who is it?" His said, his voice sounded very hoarse in his ears.

"…It's Maria" a female voice said.

He would have cursed his luck, if he wasn't hit with another dizzy spell, why was she here? He didn't want her to see him like this. Not for the first time did he curse his father for doing this to him, if it wasn't for that man, he would be back at home in a warm and comfortable bed receiving the very best treatment that money could buy and would be back to normal within hours but instead he was here.

"Come in" He said, "It's not locked" since he figured, what robber would want to rob this neighbourhood?

The door was pushed open slowly to reveal a Maria Takarada and to say Maria was shocked by what she saw, was the underestimated.

She had to do a double take when she finally arrived at the address on the piece of paper and looked up, convinced it was the wrong place.

The place was nothing like she thought it would be and she had to check the street itself to make sure she hadn't somehow missed it, running away from the looks that seemed to follow her around the moment she entered the neighbourhood.

Living in a privileged house, had her fully to see an ordinary house, maybe slightly run down but okay.

Not this rundown Motel that she only on the TV.

Seeing that, this was indeed the street, had her reluctantly walking up the steps and out looking for the door number that was on the piece of paper.

She was shocked to see the door she stopped at, had a few holes in it, it must get really cold in the night and shuddered what the temperature would be like if it was winter, reluctantly knocked on it, convinced, she had the wrong door and the person inside or the land lady would be nice enough to point her to the right direction.

She was wrong.

So very wrong.

The voice that had answered her immediately, was horse but it was defiantly Tabu voice.

Tabu lived in this kind of neighbourhood but what about his parents? Surely he doesn't exactly live here?

She pushed the door open, shocked at how easily it came open and was further stunned by what she saw.

First the place was small.

There was no way, it would fit a whole family full of people into it and maybe it was big enough for a single person to live in, old discarded pots of noddle containers were everywhere.

Clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor along with underwear, there was a faint whiff of cigarettes and smoked pot, it was the kind of place, she herself would have walked away from the moment, her eyes landed on it.

It was nothing like her house or nearly as neat and it was certainly nothing like the regular house she had seen from afar.

She bravely walked into the unknown.

The world where the poorest struggle to survive and pay rent.

Her eyes landed on two big feet sticking out of old fabric and she couldn't believe it as she came closer.

She know, only one person, who could have such a long body structure as the one before her.

Tabu.

But he can't live here.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stare?" A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts, making her jump as the figure hidden under the covers turned around to face her.

And Maria reared back in shock.

It was Tabu.

She was shocked at how sick he looked, his skin was so pale, he was panting heavy, his face flushed and he looked like he was finding it very hard to breath.

And she was also shocked by how good looking Tabu really was.

Without his glasses hiding most of his face, Maria finally got a good look at the face behind them and she couldn't have been so shocked to see it.

He wasn't average looking at all!

His jaw looked like it was formed by god himself, his nose wasn't any better than his jaw line and his eyes.

Oh, good his eyes.

Maria felt her legs give way and she dropped to the floor.

Maria had never seen such a perfect looking human being in her life and she had seen many beautiful people in her life time because of her grandfather work and that was really saying something, his looks put the group of guys that were at the café, a week ago, to shame.

His looks put Koun, who was married, to shame.

She had long gotten over her crush who she would never have but damn.

That face, she was looking at was like a national treasure.

She wouldn't mind if she waited a few more years to see him fully bloom into a man and then jump him because there was no doubt in her mind that women from all over the world would be throwing themselves at him by the time he had properly grown into maturity.

And she would be one of them.

Plus, something tugged at her memory, like she seen that face or someone similar before but she couldn't remember where.

She just didn't get it.

Why would someone who had such a face be living in this kind of neighbourhood when he could easily be a model or somebody much better and make way more than he currently did working at a café.

And where were his parents?

She saw no sign or pictures of anyone else living here, so did that mean he was living here alone?

She was sure, if she dragged him along to her grandpa, Tabu would be hired on the spot the moment her grandpa spotted him so why choose to live here?

Thoughts like that swirl around her head which demanded answers that she wouldn't get any time soon.

"Would you quite staring at me like I'm some rear fish?" He said, annoyed.

Maria hadn't even realised that she had been gawking at him for the past twenty minutes and had the decency to blush with embarrassment.

"Did boss, send you here?" He said and Maria remembered why she was here in the first place and presented the bag.

"Mr Taki sent me to bring you medication and food" Maria said, before getting up and saying. "Well you obviously can't eat the food now, so I'll put it in the fridge for you to have later"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tabu croaked out, just in time before Maia touched the door handle.

The fridge itself shook.

Maria froze.

It started letting out ominous sounding noises.

Then came the slurping and banging on metal, as If something was struggling to get free, along with spluttering of some liquid.

This went on for ten whole minutes.

.

.

.

.

Maria took several steps back with wide eyes and sat back down to his prone form were it was safe and said. "On second thought…just eat this today." several drops of sweat poured down her face as she couldn't help but take several uncertain glances at the fridge, that had stopped making ominous and scary noises, the moment she backed away.

"I don't know what's in that fridge, nor do I want to find out" Tabu said, being completely serious, somethings in the world are meant to be a mystery, that should never be discovered and Maria couldn't have agreed more.

"Can you take the medication by yourself?" Maria said, forcing her mind away from the disturbing fridge of freakiness in the corner.

"Do you think my arms are can move, on its own?" Tabu said, "I managed to barely dial the café number this morning before passing out. There Is no way I have the strength to take the medication alone so you have the feed me"

"Huh?" Maria just had to say.

"Well, do you want me to die?" Tabu said, "If it's omit than your obviously flip me over and rub it on my back. If it's a shot than you need to find a much finer needle to inject the medication into my skin or it would leave a nasty rash. If it's liquid than I have to swallow it with a mix of honey so I don't taste it" like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Well hop to it" he demanded.

And Maria just had to think.

 _AM I YOUR MAID!?_

"Well, hurry up" Tabu said, "The longer you delay, the worst the fever would be"

And Maria wanted to strangle the guy, she couldn't believe this guy.

He was treating her as if she was his slave or something but out of concern for his well-being, she went to see what kind of medication was there and was horrified to see it was indeed something to you rub on your back.

"Well, get some wipes and clean the sweat off me first" Tabu said, as Maria continued to look at him with those eyes.

Couldn't he do that himself?

"You will find the wipes in the cabinet near the kettle, make sure each sheet is dipped in 5'c degree water before it touches my skin since it's too delicate for normal water" Tabu said, arrogantly.

 _5'C degrees of what? Is he serious!? What are you, a Prince!?_ Maria couldn't help but think as she went to find the wipes and just splash them all with a little bit of ordinary water before coming over to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tabu said. "Take off half the covers and flip me over" he demanded and Maria was half tempted to just walk out.

This was ridiculous.

Who did he think, he is?

But she did it anyway and took half of the sheet off to reveal his top half, which was completely naked.

She blushed once she realised what she was looking at.

It was her first time seeing a guy body other than her own fathers and was amazed to see, hard lean and sweat dripped muscle on his form, for the first time she saw a guy who wasn't years older than her six pack, that you couldn't have known about if he wore clothes.

"Well, don't just stare, flip me over" Tabu demanded and Maria wondered if she should 'accidently' press too hard on his spine.

She was not a maid!

And began to do so, her face turn a whole new shade of red when she touched his skin and breathed in his natural scent, her father would bend over from shock if he came across seeing his sweet daughter in such a scene and it felt like forever, before his whole body was flipped over due to her hesitation.

"That was too long, hurry up and rub me" Tabu demanded and Maria felt her annoyance rise as she applied the ointment to her hands before beginning to touch his skin.

"Harder!" Tabu shouted, "I went to really feel it working"

 _Well you'll be feeling something in a minute…_ Maria thought with distain.

"Are you even trying?" Tabu said, "I swear a child could do a-OW!"

Maria had 'accidently' applied too much force onto his skin and said. "Whoops, clumsy me. I slipped" and then she began applying more force as she began to rub his skin raw while apologising. "Oh there I go again. I wonder why I'm so clumsy today?" ignoring Tabu screams of pain with each rub she did.

"S-STOP!" Tabu yelled out but Maria seemed to have gone death and continued to rub him roar.

Eventually Tabu couldn't take it anymore and used the last of his strength to roll away from her.

"Huh?" Maria said, with a bright smile. "What's wrong?" and Tabu couldn't help but shiver.

"On second thought, let me finish it" Tabu said, sweating, was Maria trying to murder him under the disguise of ointment?

"Aw" Maria said, looking disappointed. "But I want t-"

"NO!" Tabu accidently yelled back receiving a look. "I mean… you've already done so much. Let me finish it, to repay you"

"I guess so.." Maria said, her scary smile was back at full force and Tabu took the bottle and hurriedly applied it onto himself, regardless of his headache or fever.

It was better than having her do it.

And Maria had succeeded in doing the impossible.

She had unknowingly gotten the Prince of Oclela to apply medication onto himself.

And for years to come.

 _The sting of her hands will forever be engraved onto his back._

And scene!

Next chapter, now that Maria has seen his face, she can't help wonder but where she had seen it from and Tabu gets the feeling that Maria is getting dangerously close to finding out how he is, or discovering who he might be related to and tries everything in his power to keep her from discovering the truth but it's hard especially when the owner decides to have a 'Oclela day' and invite his own guards over to attract more customers. Review/ Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Little Princess Qotia scratched her head in confusion.

She couldn't find her big brother anywhere.

The absence of her big loving brother, had gone unnoticed because the excitement of finally getting a familiar like her big brother, mommy and daddy had clouded her young five-year-old mind.

On that day, when she was taken to the very heart of the country where it was said, to how it all started from, countless years ago, she was greeted with a big underwater tree and on, one of it branches was the being known to all Oclelations, as creator.

The person was absolutely beautiful and it was unclear if the person was male or was a female with a real small breasts, a halo was hovering over their head and there was a faint glow around the being.

Just one look told her that this was the person, that always seemed to be at the back of everybody's minds. Anyone would have been freaked out, if they had discovered a presence in the back of their mind, watching through their own eyes and experience what they are experience but Qotia was an Oclelation and as an Oclelation, she was taught that she shouldn't fear it but welcome it, embrace it as part of her heritage.

She was told that the creator was the one who created her mommy and daddy and that meant, if they weren't born than she wouldn't have been born either, she had been taught to be very polite whenever in their being's presence.

The being looked down, with a look of amusement as if it know, how nervous she was too be here.

She was shocked to find both of her parents, who she had seen people only bowing to them with respect and not the other way around, now bowing down respectfully to the being despite their massive social standing in the world.

If you can get a King and Queen to bow down to you and show you that level of respect without m shouting threats or giving you death glares than you know, you must be god.

And it might sound crazy but the creator presence kind of off reminded her of her big brother, it was warm and comfortable and yet very powerful and commanding, demanding nothing but respect.

The first memory she had of seeing her big brother for the first time left her gapping in awe and it was no different in this situation and because, she was born of Royal Blood, she got to meet the creator that made the world she know and loved, personally, instead of get her familiar indirectly like most people.

All over the tree were pods everywhere, that glowed and the being asked her to stretch out her senses and trust them in picking the animal that was right for her.

It was weird, she couldn't see any mouth moving but she could hear it in her mind, the voice she heard was neither male or female instead it was toneless giving no gender away.

Little Qotia did as she was told and stretched out her senses, she was shocked to hear a soft melody reach her ears that only she could hear and followed the sound to a bright and glowing multi-coloured pod.

And without fear, she touched it.

A crack appeared and she thought she had done something wrong until light shot of the pod and she had to shield her eyes and when she opened them again.

She was shocked to see a small kitten that greatly resembled an old Egyptian style cat, except for it had tiny black wings.

" _Good, choice, little princess_." The being said, again speaking telepathically before asking Qotia to give a name to complete the bonding ritual and for some reason, she could tell the feline was a female.

Athene, that's what she decided to call her familiar. In that moment, it felt like, she had received a part of her soul that she didn't know was missing back and passed out.

When she came to, she was in her bed and on her chest was the very same cat looking her over curiously, like she was a never before discovered species and licked her nose wondering if she was food, she didn't have teeth yet so she did no damage, which made her let out a giggle feeling herself being tickled on the nose.

Athene, she discovered was a very curious cat, she always seemed so eager to learn about the world like she was.

And then her familiar discovered how important the human she was bonded with was and things went downhill from there.

The cat preferred to spend all her days being pampered and fluffed by servants than going outside to discover the big world.

The excitement of having a familiar quickly wore thin after that.

Which lead her to remember her big brother.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her big brother in weeks, he wasn't there when she obtained her familiar which was odd since it was supposed to be an unmissable moment and was said to be a once in a life time, opportunity and said to her mother, one day.

"Mommy, where is big brother?"

And for some reason, her mother shot her father a certain look and the man himself wouldn't met any of their eyes.

Qotia got the feeling that her daddy did something very bad.

She had her daddy sleep outside of her parents' bedroom when she couldn't sleep one night.

Meanwhile half way across the world, in luxurious hotel in Japan, a certain silver haired person picked up the phone and said.

"Of course, were not busy on that day so we are more than happy to help"

'Oclela' day had come for a certain café.

Ch 10: It all comes together.

"I feel so free!" Ishii yelled, in a grass skirt and was clearly shaking what his mama came him as he wiggled his hips to invisible music and what was worse, was that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Ishii, please but on some shorts" Tabu just had to say for all of them, they didn't want that shaking in their face, he too was also dressed in a grass skirt without shoes on and around his neck were sea shells.

"But I feel so free" Ishii wined.

"Well-being free and putting our customers off are two different things" Murata said, while Uso snapped a picture, wanting to post this later online.

The whole café seemed to have gone tropical, as their normal chair were swapped with wooden one's, the music in the background made you want to up and move and get into a conga line in the middle of the very café.

All the female's waitress, secretly loved wearing grass skirts and coconut bra's along with flowery necklaces and headband.

Maria had made due on her promise and had a very _long_ talk with her grandpa about the spies he sent to check up on her and had pretty much told her own father to stuff it, when she came home after the shopping trip and was immediately bombarded with question of who she was with and if she had changed half way, to something more suitable.

Clearly not.

It was safe to say, neither her grandpa or her father would be meeting her eyes any time soon, due to shock.

"WE'RE HERE!" A cheerful voice called out, to reveal four individuals that made Tabu reel in shock for a couple of seconds before smoothing down his face before anyone could notice.

"Huh? The Oclela 4!?" Uso said, wiping out a pen and poster so fast that nobody saw her hands move and approached Isdes and said. "Can I have all of your autographs? I've been following you all online and have a big poster on my wall already!" letting out a surprising squeal at the end.

And she didn't mean to sound like an obsessive fangirl but what else did you expect when a celebrity walks through your door?

"Sure" Isdes said, smiling and Uso couldn't help but find him cute as he signed the picture and asked. "Anyone else want to sign this?"

"No thanks, my hand still has not recovered from all those posters, I signed yesterday." Aulis said, it was so troublesome, it was a good thing he was protected by bodyguards or he would have been killed by a crazed mob days ago.

And it shocking to be informed that it was apparently against the law to use a familiar or a sword in Japan or many other place in the world on regular people.

What completely bull.

In Oclela, swords and weaponry were perfectly legal with little to no drawbacks because it was considered a normal thing to have some form of fighting ability, they weren't born with the capacity to want to inflict fiscal harm on another Oclelation but outsider where a whole different story all together.

There was even a whole paragraph saying what he could and cannot do in this country, due to past history that was still horrifying to this day and Japan was still feeling because they were stupid enough to join in the war to try and claim the island.

"I'll sign" Gyemis said, taking the pen and signing, ignoring how Uso was gawking and looking at him like she wanted to touch his hair to confirm if it was indeed real, he couldn't count how many people had looked at him that way.

"No, thank you" Olnia said, he didn't want to see another picture for a couple of days at least.

Two out of four was still a good number, Uso could either keep the signed photograph or sell it on the internet for big bucks.

"The shipment for fresh fruits from Oclela came in yesterday" The owner said, "So if it's not too much to ask, if you could make some of your countries specialities so that we don't accidently poison the customers" because he had heard that some of the fruit had poisonous properties that wouldn't go down very well with someone who hadn't built a strong immune system against it by taking some quantities at a time like those born in the country, plus the imported fruit were all surprisingly expensive to order, so he wanted his money worth.

"Sure" Gyemis said, "Well be more than happy to help out with our expert knowledge" ignoring the way Tabu was looking at him that said 'Go home'.

Where they just here to taught him again?

"That's great so please wear these" The man said, presenting them their specially designed tropical uniforms.

They were all used so used to wearing something a lot more modern and of higher quality but who were they to complain when they could be close to the prince?

They all took one each and went inside the male changing rooms, they came out in tight swimming trunks and Shell necklaces.

Yes, this was defiantly for the ladies and for their fan base.

Both Murata and Uso fainted at the sight of their beautiful skin and lean muscles, each of them had a tone six pack.

Maria face was flushed bright red, she was sure, she would have passed out from the nosebleed if she hadn't already seen a better body and face than them, so in a way, it helped prepare her for them.

Ishii eyes shone with jealously, how the hell were their skin so smooth and perfect looking!? It was so unfair!

Tabu would have pounce on them if he didn't have the knowledge that they secretly worked for him and it would be so pathetically easy to get one of them if he were to go after one of them.

There was just no thrill in seducing people were taught to only obey without question.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" Isdes said, pumping his fist in the air.

Trust Isdes to brighten your day even if you were having a terrible week and the doors were finally open.

A lot of people started coming in at once.

Girls found themselves having nosebleeds and flushing at the sight of their waiters for the day, who happened to be the famous 'Oclela 4'.

It was a change that was welcomed with vigour, even photographers and the media came to take pictures of the group as they worked, they were soon running from one table to the next trying to take everyone order despite the extra staff.

And for some reason, Maria kept giving Tabu this calculating look as if she was trying to figure something out the entire time.

Tabu hoped that nobody would bring a magazine that happened to have his father or mother in it because it won't be hard to make a connection, now that Maria had seen his face.

He sent all his guards a message informing than all to keep Maria from seeing any of his 'family' pictures because his identity was at stake.

Nobody was supposed to know that the Prince was in Japan, other than those inside the country and that was only the higher society that really got the details of what had happened to the prince.

He applauded them, with keeping Maria distracted when several people had brought magazines inside, showing his father adoring the front page and all the latest gossip on what was released to the outside world of what was happening in beautiful country.

It kind of disturbed him seeing so many women and teenagers ogling his own father like he was steak, when they know he was clearly married and had children even when there was a picture of him and his wife enjoying a romantic day out.

They all still had some hope that he would take them on as a second wife or mistress, he didn't think his mother would like the idea of having to shear her own husband with about fifty or so girls.

Well, that's what he got for making both his parents be-witchingly beautiful.

"Maria!" Isdes said, gaining Maria attention before she could see a magazine.

"Yes?" She said, turning around.

"I'm sorry I lied. I have no idea how to cook and I can't even make a shake to save my life, I caused more damage than good and got kicked out the kitchen" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Maria eyes grow round.

"Wait so it's just Ishii in there now?" Maria said, the place was packed to the brim, there was no way, one person could feed so many people on his own and said. "Well I'm a bit free so, I can help" and with that she was gone.

But when she went through the doors, she paled at the mess that Isdes had left the kitchen in.

"That should keep her, there for the rest of the day" Isdes said, walking passed him.

"Good work" Tabu said.

And it did like he said, Isdes had created enough problems in the kitchen to keep Maria behind closed doors all the way until closing time and all the customers had finally left and they could all start cleaning the mess off the floor.

Maria came out of the kitchen looking completely exhausted, bits of food was stuck in her hair.

"'Oclela day' was a big success!" The owner said, counting greedily the money he had earned while all his workers looked like they were going to bend over and die any second.

"Your all must be crazy if you do this, every day!" Olnia couldn't help but say, it was so much harder than modelling, all they were told to do was get dressed and get in front of the camera and strike a pose.

"Well excuse me. Some of us, don't have the looks to pass as hot foreign models" Ishii shot back, clearly the sight of all four of them getting surrounded by girls when he couldn't even get one, had cut him deep. "WHY DIDN'T GOD MAKE ME HANDSOME OR SEXY!"

 _…_ _wow._ They all thought, this guy clearly got some serious issues.

"Well, we have to go" Gyemis said, "Our managers will be here soon ready to collect u—they're here" seeing a long limo parked out front.

"That was fast" Aulis said, with distain not that he wasn't happy to finally put his feet up and not move for several hours.

"Bye" Isdes said, waving at them.

All four of them walk out of the building and walked into the outstretched limo which had the door opened for them.

"I wonder what it feels like to ride in a limo" Murata said, with stars in her eyes, imagining the glamourous world of people who ride in limos. "It must be super glamourous"

 _Not really._ Both Maria and Tabu thought at the same time, maybe the first time but after a while it gets really boring and you start to see it as a regular car.

"Well, I'm leaving" Ishii said, "Got to get home before my mom starts shouting the house down" and with that he left.

"I got to leave to, I need to buy ingredients for tonight" Uso said, getting her coat on and walking out into the darkness.

"I better go too" Murata said, "Bye" leaving in her school uniform.

"Tabu, you're not leaving yet?" Maria said, surprised to see him still here.

"I don't want to leave you alone to clean up the rest of the mess, what's an hour or so?" Tabu said, half telling the truth, what he really was after, was the loose change that got dropped throughout the whole day without their owners knowing.

He should have been suspicious when Maria didn't reply back or when he heard the sound of paper fluttering, but he was too focused on finding money that didn't have gum on it.

"….Tabu" Maria voice was like an echo after an extremely long silence.

"Yes, Maria" Tabu said, he had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Why do you look so much like King Raykatt?" She said.

His head wiped around so fast that he was surprised when he heard no crack from his spine.

He felt his breath hitch at the sight of Maria holding one of the magazines that he had tried to keep from her way from all day.

Maria had a questioning look on her face.

Before her eyes widened in realisation, putting all the clues together.

His face.

His accent.

His speech.

How he know things that no average person would know.

And finally his age and his name.

It wasn't hard to piece together the clues.

And it was at that moment, that he know, she know.

There was only one person in the entire world that could look so much like King Raykatt in this day and age.

Not even plastic surgery could replicate that face and it had been proven over a hundred times.

"Y-Your" Maria began.

 _His son, Tabu._

And scene!

Maria has put two and two together and is shocked that the person she had known for weeks was really a Prince in disguise and gets some much needed answers. Suddenly Tabu home life makes sense, she is sworn to secrecy about his true identity or face a media hell, having Paparazzi hunting her down for reasons other than being Lory Takarada granddaughter. Review/Fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maria eyes grow wide as he stared at the person, she thought was a normal person.

Why would the Prince of Oclela be here?

Why would, any member of the Royal family be in fact here, working in a random café?

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her since there was no way, Tabu could be the Prince of Oclela.

Right?

She remembered being awe as a child, seeing the Royal family of Oclela for the first time, how pretty the Queen looked and how amazing the King also looked but for some reason, her eyes were mostly focused on the small child in the Queen arms.

The child who wasn't that much older than her but he looked so pretty, so very bewitchingly pretty that she didn't know a boy couldn't look that pretty until in that moment.

After that, she had dreamed that one day, she would meet the boy, the boy beyond the screen even though they were living practically in two different worlds.

She had no idea that one day it would come true.

"Tabu… you're not really not the Prince of Oclela, right?" Maria just had to ask, since there was no way.

Tabu said, nothing and that was all she needed to confirm.

"Y-Your" She squeaked, as her eyes grow round as baseballs with the revelation.

The Prince was here!

She had met the Prince without even knowing it and she had done so in casual clothes!

She had hurt the Prince and even touched his royal Skin!

She started to heave, realising the full extent of her actions.

What was the Prince, doing here!?

Shouldn't he be back in the Palace!?

"Please" Tabu said, "I'll tell you everything, if you promise you won't squeal"

And Maria did want to squeal, she wanted to run around and tell everyone that she had met the Prince of Oclela but the look in his eyes, stop her in her tracks and she reluctantly nodded.

"Come over to my house tomorrow and I'll tell you everything"

Ch 11: The shocking Two Worlds.

A knock on his door was all that alerted him to someone being outside and he reluctantly got up and walked to door and opened it, to reveal a very nervous Maria, now that she know, he was a real life Prince, she had taken extra care of her appearance.

It had taken her all her will power not to tell her father that she had met a Prince, a real Prince and not the fake one's on T.V.

Her hair was done up, the neatest anyone had ever seen her do and she wore a formal red slim shirt with a black formal skirt, tights and heels, Tabu eyebrow rose at the sight of her before he let her in.

"Thank you" Maria said, and Tabu stare at her like she had grown two heads, she was acting odd today as he watched her stiffly sit down.

Tabu followed her and sat opposite her and said. "So what do you want to know, first?"

"Well, Prince" Maria said, and Tabu gave her a look which made her wondered what she had said wrong and asked. "Why are you here?" gesturing to the extremely run down motel place, when she know he was rich enough to be in a five-star hotel or the grand palace.

"If you mean, why I'm currently living in this kind of place than blame my father" Tabu said, sighing, as Maria eyes shone with excitement at the mention of the Kind of Oclela. "My father, somehow got into his head that I didn't know what it's like to be a normal person and before I know what was happening, I was on the next boat out of the country and to Japan… so what if my father caught me snogging with a body pillow" like it was an everyday thing and it was for him.

"What?" Maria said, convinced she heard wrong.

"What?" Tabu said, "Don't you know? I'm quite fond with your Japanese culture and love your 'Amines' and 'Manga's' but your movies? Not so much" and Maria didn't know what to say, who know the Prince enjoyed cartoons?

"My father, had the nerve to dump me with hideous and cheap clothes and little money here!" Tabu said, going on a rant. "I'm used to the finest things in life but here I am, rotting in this hell hole. Do you know what I had for lunch today? Pot noodles! POT NOODLES! I'm a Prince and here I am, having to worry about my living space and that mysterious thing in the fridge!"

 _So it's really getting too him…_ Maria thought, not knowing what to say, he looked like he needed to rant so she had him rant a little bit more, just to get out of his system.

His ranting actually left her speechless, he was so extreme, that she didn't know how to comfort him.

"..and I'm pretty sure, someone smoked in the bathroom, morning, noon and night. I almost choked to death when I came!" Tabu finished ranting, it felt good, to get it all out of her system and took a deep breath and said. "Anyway, I have to survive here for one month before I can go back to my life"

"So that's why your here" Maria said, before her eyes sparkled and asked. "What's it like being Royalty?" since he had always wonder since she was a little girl, what's it like to be a princess.

"It's not really that special" Tabu said, shrugging, "Parties every night, once a month I have to attain a high court party. I'm usually outside galloping on my horse. I get everything and anything I want; I have to attend lessons from the Royal instructor. I sneak out and go to bars and pick up any chicks that caught my eye"

"But I thought you were gay" Maria injected.

"I said, I'm Bisexual not gay" Tabu said, _honestly this girl._ "I'm attracted to women too but it rear since I go for guys more."

"And do you…" Maria just had to ask.

"Yes" Tabu said, making her pause "I pick up guys as well" and Maria looked at him as if he was an alien. "You may not know this but I'm pretty popular back home and I have at least one man in my bed at the end of the day. Most want me to put it after a few kisses and I told, I'm amazing in bed." and Maria face flushed bright red, she did not want to know that, now she had the picture of him naked over some random guy who was also naked.

It was a whole new world for her.

"And as for women, my parents want me to pick somebody so I can give them a grandchild to spoil" He said, "I know I have to marry soon but when I do, I'm going to make sure I have lots of wives because there are so many hottest around me, especially those with big breasts, I just can't pick one"

Making Maria look at him, as if he was the worst guy she had ever met.

 _It really is like being a different world, out there._ She thought it shock, shocked at how different Oclela was to the outside world.

"And the man" He said, actually drooling and Maria gave him a look of disgust before he snapped out of it. "Anyway, I don't only do that but I go riding on my horse a lot and me and my familiar go to the spa, once a week to get fiscal treatment and perm our hair"

 _ARE YOU A GIRL!?_ Maria just had to think, what guy goes to the Spa weekly to get a mud mask and perm their hair!?

"What?" Tabu said, seeing the look Maria was sending him. "My hair does look this fabulous naturally" until he remembered, he was wearing a wig. "Well you can't see it because I'm wearing a wig"

"You're wearing a wig?" Maria said, she had completely forgotten that brown wasn't his natural hair but it was easy to forget that when the wig looked so realistic on his head.

"My father made me wear a wig and eye contacts so I can blend in" Tabu said, that was the only thing he was actually thankful to the man for. "After all, having blue hair and hazel eyes, would make anyone standout"

 _Indeed._ Maria thought, wishing she could see his true appearance, she had never seen someone with blue hair as their natural hair colour before…. and speaking of odd hair colour and eye combination.

"Tabu..." She said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Do you know, those people that came to the café some time ago" She said, "Do you know them?"

"Yes, they are my Royal guards" He said, shocking her. "I think they just came to taunt me since my father has reduced me to nothing more than a commoner for month so they don't take order from me."

"I see…" _so that's what happened._ Maria thought, now the odd behaviour made sense and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, clearly he was being taunted by them.

"Those guys, when the month is up" He said, he would get his revenge, he will make them all work twice as hard and meanwhile in another part of the country, four individuals felt a shiver go down their spine, dreading what kind of hell, their prince would make them go through.

"Tabu, you said you had a familiar" Maria said, as her eyes shone, since she wanted very much to see his familiar, the one she saw was so cute and it got her interested in seeing his, she wished she had a familiar but she wasn't an Oclelation and couldn't get one, which was sad.

"She back at home" He said, it felt like a part of him was missing, living without his familiar and Maria face dropped at the new. "My father separated me from her in the haze to get me on the boat. It feels like a part of me is missing without her but she can't come with me because her presence would apply I'm Oclelation when I'm supposed to be an ordinary person."

And Maria couldn't but agree more, even though she was disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing the Princes own familiar, it would make him stand out.

But how cool would that be if she saw his familiar?

"What my dad did, was stupid and my mother is probably giving him hell right now" Tabu said, "And my little sister is probably asking where I am too since I missed my little sister's selection"

"Selection?" Maria said, stunned that he had a little sister, the little girl must be adorable if she took after her mother.

"The 'Selection' is what we, Oclelations, call the process of acquiring a familiar" He said, "My sister has reached an age, were she can bond with a familiar" wishing he was there, but it would have been super awkward seeing his other self, he knows very well that he was nothing more than a little bit of the original and when he died he would merge back but still.

Bowing down to himself, now that's was just creepy.

"Oh" Maria said, she had learnt something new and she was sure, she was the first outsider to know that.

"You said, you only had a month here" Maria said, "How many days left do you have, left?" she felt slightly disappointed for some reason, a friend of hers was leaving her and she was most likely never going to see him again except for on TV.

"It's been three weeks now" He said, _has time really gone that slowly_? it felt like he had been here for years, he wanted so badly to get back to his nice and soft bed. "I've got one week left until I finally stop living like a commoner and get back to my life"

"Oh.." Maria said, trying not to sound so disappointed before she got an idea. "Hey, since you've got a week last to be a normal person, why not go out with a bang?"

"A bang?" he said.

"You know, my grandpa is having one of his parties at the end of the week" Maria said, before saying. "I was going to go with my father like always but…" she was 17 not an 8-year-old girl and going with her dad was too embarrassing now that she thought about it, it would be good if she went with a guy her own age.

Plus, it would be really funny to see people's faces when they see her arrive with someone who was defiantly not her father.

"A party?" He said, thinking about it, a party would be a good end to the hellish chapter of his life and said. "I've got a whole week to think about it so there is no promises"

"No problem" Maria said, though it would be cool if she went to the party with an actual prince instead of her own father.

She really wished, she didn't have to go with her father.

 _She prayed._

And scene!

Next chapter, the café is visited by the people that used to be in a group called Vie Ghoul, who's leader is drawn into the café by Tabu supernatural strong trail. Review/ fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

"Don't you think; Maria is acting weird?" Uso said.

"What do you mean?" Murata said.

"She keeps looking at Tabu" She said, "Do you think, there could be something between them? After all, Tabu isn't completely gay"

"Maria and Tabu?" Ishii said, looking horrified. "That will never happen! I will not allow it! He's already got ever girl that has ever walked through the doors eating out of his hand, I will not let a sweat innocent girl, like Maria to fall for someone like him!"

"…Wow" both Murata and Uso said, was it really hurting him that bad?

Just than Tabu flipped the sign that said "Closed" to show "Open" and their first wave of customers came in.

"NYAA! WELCOME YOUNG MASTER!" Maria, Uso and Murata said.

Only Uso know who the four man that had walked into the café were.

They Former members of the popular boy band Vie Ghoul

Ch 12: Meeting a god.

It took all her might not to squeal, even though they were disguised as normal people she had seen their pictures more than enough times to know each of their faces anyway.

Reino, Miroku, Shizuru, Kiyora, Dasuku, they were all former members of the hugely popular boy band 'Vie Ghoul', having split because they were getting to old to pass as a boy band anymore and as a result they all went their separate ways but they still had contact with each other, somethings reported to be eating together or staring in TV shows.

She would always be a Vie Ghoul fan even when the band was long over.

What were they doing here!?

In that moment, she was thanking whatever god out there, that made her sign up for being a waitress for this café, ever since she began working it has been nothing but good fortune for her, first the super rear Oclelations and now the former members of a huge boy band, what was next?

A visit from the Royal family of Oclela or something?

"Please come this way, Young Masters" Uso said, too eager to be normal, as more than one eyebrow was raised by her unusual behaviour until they remembered she got like this when she was in front of a celebrity and that meant that one, or more of them most be a celebrity.

The four darkly dressed young men followed her and Tabu and the others couldn't help but wonder how they could be dressed like that when it was so hot.

Their skin must be on fire under all that clothing.

They were lead to an empty four seated table where they are sat down.

The very aura around Uso made it impossible to approach the table, as she said with the brightest smile they had all ever seen.

"What would you like young masters?"

One of them looked like they were about to burst out laughing, you didn't have to be a genius to know she know fully well who they were, it looks like the disguise was unnecessary after all.

"Excuse me" The poorly disguised Reino aka Beagle said, making Uso pause. "But can we have him serve us" pointing to Tabu who had come back from taking an order from a group of giggling females.

"Uh" Uso said, she wanted to be the one serving them not him!

"If you let him serve us than I guarantee, you will have good luck for the rest of the day" Reino said, going into guru mode and Uso eyes shone with excitement since the guy has several accurate predictions under his belt and was said to have real super natural powers.

 _Fine._ She thought but she would get a picture with all of them before they leave or else.

Reino slightly shuddered when he read through the young women mind and saw what she planned to do to them, to make sure they would stay to take a photograph with her.

"Hey, Tabu!" She said, turning to the extremely surprised young man. "Serve these people" _or else_ was spoken in her eyes and he slightly shuddered.

Nobody wanted to get in-between Uso and a celebrity, and immediately he switched places with her.

Tabu plastered his people smile on his face and said. "Welcome Young Masters, what would you like to eat today?"

Nobody said anything.

They all stared at him, as if he had walked towards them with a pair of boxers over his head and a tie around his head like a drunkard.

Why were they all staring at him like that?

"Ah, Young Masters?" He said, snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"R-Right" Shizuru said, spending time with the likes of Reino made him more open to the supernatural.

"Can I have the chocolate bat cake?" Miroku said, coming to the rescue.

"Same" Kiyora said,

"Me too" Shizuru said.

"Same" Dasuku said.

"The same for me too" Reino said, as the tall teen wrote it down.

"Is that all?" Tabu said.

"That's all" Miroku said.

And Tabu turned around to place the orders, as he turned around and it was like a gust of wind swept up behind him.

"Did you feel that?" Miroku said.

"How could I not" Dasuku said, "It was like he was glowing"

Reino eyes were glued to Tabu back, earlier he just happened to be nearby when he saw the unnatural trail of something supernatural, because clearly no one else could see it.

It was a light blue colour and it didn't smell like Kyoko at all and she was the only person he know that had something supernatural about her, so he called over Miroku instead of going in alone because the beating he got years ago was still fresh in his mind and the effects made him reluctant to go anywhere alone.

He called Miroku but he didn't expect that the man would call the others.

They all most have been really bored because they all showed up within half an hour and they were all excited to follow a supernatural trail and find out where it leads too.

They all followed him since he was the only one who could see it and were surprised to find that it lead, to the front of a Café, that young people only came too to hang out.

They all could pass as a year or two younger than their actual ages so they all put on quick disguises and enter the café, immediately his eyes followed the trail that lead to a person.

A person with darker than normal skin, brown hair and square glasses over his eyes, through his eyes he could see the faint glow around the teen.

He wondered if the person was aware of having such a thing around him but most likely not.

The way he glided around the room showed that he was defiantly not a normal person, he handled everything was such ease and grace that you wouldn't know unless you were looking at the signs.

Not even Kuon, a guy who he wished he would never meet again in his life was never that graceful with his movements.

Just what was this person?

"Here you are" Tabu said, coming back with their cakes and all of them were 'overjoyed' to see the bats on top of their cates had big kawaii eyes to add cuteness to them and he placed all the orders in front of them.

But when he came to Reino, the man arm 'accidently' brushed against his own and in that moment a connection was formed but what Reino saw next would forever change how he viewed the world.

His very spirit momentary left his body and travelled along the connection between Tabu and his second bond in Oclela.

Reino woke up to find himself hovering inside a white space and in front of him was the back of some kind of gigantic throne.

 _Where am I?_ He thought, he didn't expect for the chair itself to whip around and the person that was on it, to came face him.

The person that stared at him, could not be human.

There was an unnatural glow about them, he wasn't sure if the person in front of him was a man or girl and he didn't care.

He found himself just feeling awed to be in front of such a being.

He felt so small in front of this being.

Had he unknowing stumbled upon something that he shouldn't know?

"I did not think that a mortal outside my connection would come and visit me one day" The being said, the voice was neither man or woman, "Reino, you have no business here. Leave"

And with that, he woke up back in his body, staring at the table.

Did he just meet a God?

"There you go" Tabu said, showing no sign that, he had felt the connection being tempered with and smiled. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to call" he said, before bowing and turning around, walking away.

Not even a second after they had made sure he was out of ear shot, Reino former team mates hounded him.

"So what did you see?" Miroku asked, wondering what his long-time friend saw in the guy's memories.

But Reino was frozen stiff, still trying to comprehend what he just encountered, he know, devils existed back Kyoko was a pure example of it, he never truly met a proper devil than those tiny things and he never thought he would meet an actual god.

Was the place, he was transported to, even on earth?

Who can a person be so closely connected to a God, when he touched people, he only saw glimpses of their memory so why did his spirit separate from his body?

He got the feeling that the only reason he was allowed to be in such a being presence was because he was approved off.

"We'll talk later" He said.

"Huh?" Miroku said.

"So…" Murata said, turning to the women who had been ogling a certain table for quite a while. "Who are they?"

"Reino, Miroku, Shizuru, Kiyora, Dasuku, they were all former members of Vie Ghoul!" Uso said, with stars in her eyes.

"Vie what?" Ishii said, what kind of name is that?

"They used to be a group that was signed with my grandpa's company, LME" Maria said, making them all pause.

"Your last name wouldn't be 'Takarada' would it?" Uso said.

"Yep!" Maria said, "Lory Takarada is my grandpa"

"Lucky!" Murata said, she wished her family owned such a big business.

"So you must see a lot of celebrities all the time" Uso said, with her eyes twinkling, she wondered if she could use Maria to get a few celebrities autographs. "Hey, do you know Kuon Hizuri?"

"Kuon?" Ishii said, he thinks he heard that name before.

"Ishii are you an idiot?" Both Murata and Uso said while the rest sweat dropped. "How can you not know the guy that has blond hair and is always on some major billboard?"

"It's too bad, he's already taken" Uso said, what she wouldn't do for a husband like that. "Anyway, Maria please get an autograph for me." She pleaded making them all sweat drop.

"Anyone else, have a super-rich relative we don't know about?" Ishii said, as Maria unconsciously glanced at Tabu, it was still hard to believe that he was not only richer than her but he was of a Royal birth when he's living in a dump of an apartment.

Tabu gave them all a blank look.

"Can you imagine if Tabu was actually rich?" Ishii said, making them all laugh, some more fake than other's.

"Anyway, we still have more customers to serve" Murata said, as they all reluctantly fall apart and went on with their jobs.

Five hours later, the Café finally closed and the last of the customers left.

"Maria" Tabu said, coming up to a change Maria.

"Yes, Tabu?" She said.

"You know about the party you told me about" He began.

"Yes" Maria said, looking at him with hope in her eyes and he wanted to sweat drop.

Did she constantly go with her father or something?

He shuddered at the image of him going to a party with his mother by his side, no matter how beautiful she was, but he couldn't get past the fact that she was his mother and he didn't want to come across as a mama's boy.

His mother would no doubt baby him the whole time and he would be a serious turn off to the ladies or men.

"Do you have a date?" He said.

"Well…my father" Maria said, looking down ashamed and Tabu gave her a horrified looked, she didn't need to say no more.

"Maria, I understand" He said, clasping her hand much to Maria surprise.

"I will be your date"

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the last night for Tabu to be a normal person and he goes to the party with Maria much to everyone surprise to find that she didn't turn up with her father and instead turns up with a unknown male. Review/ Fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

Maria Takarada, finished putting her earrings on, it was the finishing touches to complete her whole outfit, she wore her hair up, dawning a light blue dress and diamond earrings.

The doorbell rang and she immediately went to get her purse and answer the door before a maid could walk to the door.

She opened it, only to be met with Tabu dressed in a decent black suit, since this was his last night to be normal, he might as well spend all his money he saved up, on making himself look good, square glasses was placed on the tip of his noses and a cab was waiting outside.

"Dad, I'm going now" Maria said, closing the door behind her.

"Bye" Her father said, before he realised what she just said.

Did she just go to the party without him?

Ch 13: End of being normal

Maria was glad when the cab showed up, she was fully expecting to walk to the party, that's why she didn't wear her best shoes or ride all the way to the party on a bicycle, so she was glad she didn't have to use her legs.

They drove to the party in style…ish.

#Party 20 minutes later#

"MARIA TAKARADA AND TABU TUMU!" The announcer said, slightly in shock that Maria didn't come with her father this time, he wasn't the only one as many who know her, turned their heads in shock seeing a male next to her who was clearly not her father they were all expecting.

The male was young and tall looking, he had a dark tint to his skin from long exposer to the sun, he had short brown hair and black square glasses dressed in a decent suit.

More than one eyebrow was raised at the sight of the young man who wasn't the Presidents own son and many wondered who he, deeming knowing his name was not enough.

"So many people are staring" Maria said, she didn't know so many would notice her, if she didn't go with her father.

"It just means your shining" Tabu said, as he took her by the hand and lead her elegantly to the dance floor making more than several eyebrows rise, some habits were truly hard to break especially when it was hammered into by a nagging personal teacher that was always on your case. "Just relax and have fun" he said.

And Tabu suddenly looked very trust worthy in her eyes, she was reminded that he had been at tons of parties like this, so this was nothing new for him and trusted him to lead her on the dance floor and lead her he did.

Many were memorised by Maria and Tabu dance, he swept her off her feet so easily and directed her in her actions that it didn't look out of place at all, clearly this guy was taught how to dance at such a young age.

Tabu pretty much ignored the tons of celebrities around him, he looked completely relaxed like he was in his own environment, clearly he was used to this sort of thing and being in the spot light.

"Tabu…you're really good" Maria said, shocked.

"If you think, this is impressive than you haven't seen anything" He said, smiling before spinning Maria at high speeds and just before she thought she would finally stop, she was lifted up and thrown in the air.

Before she could start screaming, she began falling and she landed in his arms much to everyone awe,

"Told you" He said and Maria wished he didn't have to wear those glasses, those glasses totally ruined what could have been a moment. "Come on, a party is supposed to be fun. loosen up" he said, looking at Maria who clearly looked slightly bored and then the classic boring music ended and the band began to play a song that was not on the play list assigned by Lory much to the man shock.

Maria eyes widened, hearing instead of classic music but a well know rock song.

There was no way, her grandpa would ever play this but then she saw Tabu smile.

He did this.

With a cheeky grin, Tabu began to murmur the words much to her shock, was he really doing this?

The surrounding people seemed to have frozen as Tabu random began to lip syncing to the music perfectly.

"Take me with you. Take me with you, I'll stop. Take me home, I don't want to want to be alone night" Tabu said, encouraging Maria join in, making her smile, his shear presence was enough to distract her from the people around her.

Tabu began did three backflips behind him and ended up with a split making Maria clap, he got up and twirl before doing a spin on his hands before doing another black flip before invited Maria to join in.

None of the people around them, were expecting the young man display especially Maria own smile, she looked like she was truly enjoying herself in what felt like years, nobody had even seen her smile that big in a long time.

Maria completely engrossed with what was happening, she copied his movement without missing a beat, this party was definitely not as boring as she had first thought, Tabu had brought flare with him.

Then came the chorus, Tabu began to lip sync again and she showed everyone that she truly wasn't the little girl that they all remembered.

She showed them that was truly a teenager after all, even though it hard wearing high heels, she was sure if Tabu could, he would be on the stage, with a microphone in his hand and singing the song for the real.

This was by far the most fun she had in years as she slid under Tabu legs and was lifted up and pulled apart before they both linked arms and started to dance goofily, she was laughing the whole time while Tabu had the biggest smile on his face.

Before he broke apart and displayed his tap dancing skills which was the most impressive thing by far that anyone had even seen thus far this night and there were strange things here tonight, he was only doing this to bring a smile to Maria face, believing everyone deserves to truly party at least once in their life.

Who know Maria was so lively?

When the song reached its climax, he performed a bunch of silly expressions and movements, if he ever went to the acting industry he would defiantly be popular amongst the masses.

He acted like a singer who was singing passionately to one girl in the crowd which just got Maria laughing some more, his acting was so hilarious.

He pretended to faint at the end, gaining clasps from her.

The song ended too soon for her liking and they were back to the boring music.

Someone clapped and they both turned around to find the whole room had given them space and were clapping.

Maria couldn't believe what she had just done and her face turned bright red.

This was her grandpa's party!

"Don't be embarrassed." Said the guy who somehow dragged her along, "Even if the party is boring from now on, at least as you had time to re-wind"

 _But at my grandfather party!?_ Maria thought, even though she felt incredibly good doing it.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink" He said, not caring how the whole room was staring at him.

"Wait" Maria said, giving him pleading eyes, she didn't want to be alone right now.

"You'll be fine" Tabu said, ruffling her hair and Maria wondered if Tabu viewed her as a child before leaving her to the sharks.

And the sharks swarmed her seconds later.

"Maria…who is your friend?" Kyoko said, and Lory would like to know too.

"Ah" Maria said, how was she supposed to explain who Tabu was?

And Lory wondered if he could sign the young man to his company, because the shear the presence the young man had in the moment, he found that he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried, he always wondered what would happen next and that was a good quality for a star.

"A person that I work with" Maria explained, _that's right_ , she had a social life outside all of this as she gave her grandpa a certain look making the man scrim a little uncomfortably.

"Is that it?" Lory said, "He's not a dancer or a foreign actor?" because the young man height was defiantly not something you would see just on anyone and on someone so young unless they have foreign blood running through his veins.

"Yes" Maria said, she was defiantly not going to tell that Tabu was Oclela Prince, who knows how many Paparazzi will show up within a minute.

"Hmm" Lory said, "Well if he's ever looking for a better job, than tell him, he can call me anytime" and Maria thought that after tonight, he wouldn't need a job so his offer was useless.

They all watched as Tabu reached for one glass of champagne, looking at its colour before putting it back down, like he was an expert in Champagne before finally choosing two glasses and coming over to Maria with the two glasses in hand.

Maria tried very hard to ignore the stares, glued at her back as she took the glass and took a sip and immediately liked it.

"Like it?" Tabu said, "It's one of the freshest out of all the glasses on that table, it's bound to have the highest flavour out of the bunch, after several minutes it starts getting flat" and Maria was amazed and she wasn't the only one, as they all looked at the hundred or so glasses that looked identical?

"Tabu? Was it?" Kuon said, finally deciding to grace everyone with his presence, it was really too bad that he was taken, his wedding ring flashing on his hand.

Tabu pursed as his eyes landed on the blond off-limits man, he wasn't really that bad looking.

And then he noticed it.

Why did this guy look like him?

Behind his glasses, his brain was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out why this was happening, he had thought his face was pretty unique so what was he seeing?

"Yes?" He said, taking a sip of the glass.

Then he saw the women behind the man.

He started to choke.

Mom!?

No this wasn't his mother, her hair and eye colour was all wrong.

He stared at the person bearing a shocking resemblance to his own mother and he wondered how was this possible?

He was sure, he modelled his mother pretty unique.

Or did he?

Could it be that he saw this woman's face somehow and it somehow got engraved into his memory banks and he used it?

What did that make him?

"Tabu!" Maria said, clearly worried seeing her friend choke.

"*Cough* I'm fine. Can I ask, who that women is?" He said, as Kuon and several eyes widened, wondering why he would be asking about Julie.

"She's my mother" Kuon said making his eyes widened.

No wonder they looked a like!

If his own mother happened to show up now.

The very image of both of them seeing each other, brought a smile on his face and he said, in a clearly very happy tone that brought only confusion.

"You've got a very fine mother there"

"Uh, thanks" Kuon said, more than one person was looking at Tabu strangely including Julie herself and her so called her husband.

Clearly there was a hidden joke here.

The young man was clearly finding something funny, as Tabu tried and failed to contain his laughter, sending out a couple of laughs.

His mother and this Juliena meeting!

The reaction was too hilarious to contain and before he could burst into a fit of laughter, he grabbed the surprised Maria hand and said.

"Come on, Maria. Let's Dance some more"

And Maria had no choice but to comply and both of them danced the night away, at random times at night, the music would go off track and play rock and roll, just for Tabu and Maria benefit and Lory had long since giving up on correcting this.

There was ten seconds left until the end of the day.

Tabu eyes were glued to the clock and a minute ago, he stopped dancing, Maria had joined him in staring at the clock as well.

Many noticed their strange behaviour and how they were both staring at the clock and wondered what both of them were waiting for and many waited with them even though they didn't know what for.

Secretly a countdown was going on in Maria, Tabu and certain people's heads.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

0.

"Congratulation Tabu!" Maria said, "You're no longer a normal person!" and many wondered what the hell she was talking about but their answers were suddenly answered by the arrival of the famous modelling group 'Oclelation 6'.

Many gapped at seeing the very people that were making waves in the modelling world walk through the door, but this time instead of being dressed in casual clothes, they all had white coats around their shoulders with a familiar crest on them.

The sign of a Oclela Royal Guard.

Each and every one of them bore the same crest.

Gyemis, the head of the Princes Royal Guards, wore a white hat with the Royal crest on it, he brushed off any questions that people fired at him and walked to the only person that mattered.

The Prince.

Before everyone eyes, the man with silver hair got down on his knees and lowered his head and said

"Your Highness"

All eyes turned to who he was bowing to and it shocked them.

In front of him, was none other the previous 'normal' guest, Tabu.

Wait.

What!?

Your Highness!?

 _Only Maria didn't seem shocked._

And scene!

I won't reveal anything about the next chapter, just this. This won't be the last they will hear of Oclela. Review/ Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

What on earth was going?

No one but Maria had the faintest idea what was happening.

Not even Lory know what was happening and he planned the party!

"My month of hell is finally over, huh" The guy that everyone wanted answers from said, many noted that his voice sounded different, there was a certain air around him that was defiantly not there a moment ago as he straight himself up and proceeded to remove his glasses, to reveal a face that nobody but a selected few would have known was behind them.

Maria friend turned out to have the most perfect looking face they all had ever seen, more than a few females in the room found themselves blushing before they realised it.

Lory thought the young man would claim up the ranks of being a model pretty quickly with that face and the right kind of clothes.

Than the young man's hands went to his eyes and before they very eyes, his once brown eyes gave away to the most striking pair of hazel eyes anyone had ever seen. Then came the hair that many were shocked to find out that it was a wig, as the short brown hair gave away to aqua blue hair.

Many eyes grew as large as saucers at the sight of a much younger looking and slightly different version of King Raykatt.

Even Maria was surprised at how alike they looked, meaning she hadn't seen his true form.

"Prince" Gyemis said, presenting a small beautifully crafted box which was opened up to reveal a beautifully crafted ring.

Tabu took the ring and slipped it onto his mind finger, the connection between him and his familiar was re-established in that moment, the only sign of something happened was it faint red glow on his finger.

The moment they reunited, he felt like a part of himself had been found and before everyone's eyes, a light came out of the ring, out came a large fiery phoenix's sat adoring on his shoulder, how it wasn't burning the suit fabric, nobody know.

"Is that your familiar?" Maria asked, find the Phoenix absolutely beautiful and wondered if it was save to touch.

Her brain seemed to be the only one working tonight.

Tabu smiled, they all noted that even his smile looked different and said. "Maria meet Aslev. Aslev meet Maria. Can she pet you?" he said, knowing what Maria wanted to ask.

The bird seemed to miraculously understood Japanese and bent her head down for Maria to touch.

The teenage girl was awed, it was so soft and it didn't hurt at all, like she had expected from touching the birds flames encased skin.

And Lory just had to say something, because this was getting ridiculous and said.

"And may I ask who you, truly are?" He said, shocked at the revelation that this young man was Oclelation, how did his granddaughter become friends with one and not tell him about it!?

He had been trying for a week to get 'Oclela 4' to show up on his doorstep without no success.

"I never introduced myself properly did I?" Tabu said, "Very well, everyone calls me Tabu but if you want to address me by my full name. My name is Tabuque Raykatt Nabul, the only prince of Oclela"

And many eyes widened when they heard the "Raykatt" part but theirs eyes bulged at the "Prince" part.

For once everyone fully took in the scene before them, every single one of Oclelation 4 was on one knee and bowing to the young man.

Did that mean.

The Prince of Oclela was really here!?

What was he doing Japan!?

" _Big brother_!" came a little girl shout.

They turned around and what they saw next made their heart stop.

Coming towards them was the sight of a white haired mini Julie in white dress and around her forehead was the symbol of the royal family of Oclela.

And most thought.

 _WHO!?_

Ch 14: Shocking encounters

Little princess Quotia had no idea what kind of turmoil her presence was causing to those around her as he located her big brother, finally she was going to see him after so long.

Many found themselves turning to Julie including her own husband, only to find her stunned at seeing a white haired mini version of herself running around.

Clearly she did not know about the little girl's existence and was just as shocked and confused as everyone else if not more.

The little girl ran up to her big brother Tabu and Tabu knelt down and stretched his hands out to catch her and scoop her up.

" _Big brother, I got a familiar! Mommy is mad at daddy for some reason and he sleeps on the floor now._ " Quotia began and many were amazed to hear fluent Oclelation coming from her mouth.

It was a hard language to learn and that was because there was nobody to teach it to you unless you asked from an Oclelation.

" _That's great, let's see it when we get back, and don't worry about mommy. After today, mommy won't be angry at daddy any more_ " He said, speaking in his native tongue and Maria wondered if he would teach it to her.

It sounded so beautiful and lovely to her ears.

" _Really?_ " Quotia said, looking at him with hope in her eyes until she noticed the whole room was staring at her.

It wasn't the kind of stare that was so used to, the one that spoke of warmth as many greeted her and gave her candy whenever she walked passed.

Why were they all staring at her?

" _Raykatt, I better see my child well!_ " A female's voice blasted through the halls. " _if he even looks sick or thin! I…_ "

Only a few could understand her but even the ones who didn't found themselves cringing, clearly a women was angry.

" _Dear, he's fine. You'll see_ " said a very subdued male and who could blame him, when faced with his scary wife?

A tall, long white haired female walked through the door in a very expensive looking fur coat, dress and high heels, she was absolutely stunning and many males and females gawked, wondering how someone could be so beautiful.

Most thought she was a well-known super model until they noticed what was on top of her head which made them all gawk at her for a completely different reason.

They had all seen enough papers and news, to spot that crown anywhere.

This women was Queen Sauna of Oclela!

All the guards who had gotten up, immediately bowed again, at the sight of the Queen.

Sauna ignored the highly successful people in the room that many would kill to meet and her eyes immediately went to look for her eldest child, convinced that he was on the verge of death because of her idiot husband decision but to her relief, he was fine although he was skinner than when she last saw him and the glow that was on his skin from eating good food had evaporated but she would let it slid.

For now.

" _Mother_ " Tabu said, making many people do a double take, now seeing the resemblance in his features as the very man that mostly appeared on Live Television to attend a World Leaders Meeting, walked right through the doors in a very expensive looking suit and tie, on his head was the very famous Oclela royal crown, the jewels and gold making up the crown shone in the artificial light and many wondered how much it would cost to have a replica made or buy it off him.

" _I'm glad your safe_ " Sauna said, not knowing how the whole room was now staring at her, now that they properly saw her face.

Even Maria was now staring and gawking at her, having finally saw the source of the little girls looks.

His mother went to hug her son and planted a kiss on her little girls head who smiled cutely.

Before turning to her husband with a very scary smile making the man and many other flinch away.

" _Raykatt, just because he's safe doesn't me you will be. If you ever do that again, I will make you understand what's it like to be a commoner with only a tooth brush and the rags on you back_." She hissed and the man immediately nodded.

Wasn't denying him the pleasures of her touch for a month, enough!?

" _Yes, dear_ " The man said, and people got the feeling that the man was being threatened.

" _Go..._ " She said only to trail off, as she finally noticing the silence around them and turned around to find most of the room staring at her.

Why were they looking at her like she was a new animal had been created?

And then she saw it, as she scanned through the heard of celebrities.

Her eyes landed on one Juliena Hizuri.

Her mouth opened in shock at the sight of her mirror image.

Julie and Sauna just stared at each other for what felt like years, while everyone was looking back and forth between the two in shock, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Apparently Sauna.

" _..well hello_ " She began, before she realised that the women in front of her didn't understand her which made her remember the she was in Japan and tried again in Japanese.

This time she got a reaction.

"H-Hello" Julie said, looking at a white hair and eyes version of herself still in shock and who could blame her.

"My name is Sauna, the current queen of Oclela, what's your name?" Sauna said, starting of smooth despite the strong urge to faint and Julie was feeling it too.

"Juliena Hizuri, super model but you can call me Julie" Julie said as both of them, unbelievably shook hands and just like that, all awkwardness had gone and it was like they had been friends for years as they started talking about their families and how hard it is to be the mother of the house to make up.

Nobody in the room had any idea what was going on, as they watched the two ladies chat.

Lory found that some expression on the apparent queen of Oclela face was a little too close to Julie own to be comfortable.

"….Does anyone know what's going on?" Kyoko just had to ask.

"I stopped thinking twenty minutes ago" Her husband Kuon said seeing his own mother chat it up with her double.

And he was the only one as Kuu decided to hell with trying to make sense of what was happening, minutes before.

"You should come to Oclela sometime" Sauna said, "You and your family will love it. I can even put in a good word for you"

"That would be lovely but maybe in the future because I'm very busy right now" Julie said, finding Sauna a breath of sun shine.

" _My King_ " Isdes said, getting their attention. "The press will be here 20 minutes" he said in Japanese and you could just hear the groan in the room.

They all know they had to pack it up and fast or face the wrath of countless cameras and microphones.

So Tabu decided to give Maria a something as a goodbye present.

"What's this?" She said, turn it over and she was shocked to see in golden ink a formal invention to the country of Oclela.

A member of the royal family inviting an outsider to the country was simply unheard of.

"You can bring a max of six people with you. Just show this at the border and all your needs will be meet" He said, while everyone gave him a look of shock.

The Prince was inviting an outsider, personally?

But as much as they wanted to question him, they weren't going to question him, well not here where they could all hear the sound of multiple news and camera crew vans parking out in front if the building.

"I'm sure, you'll choose the right kind of people to make the trip, if your allowed to come but please make sure, you call ahead first" He said, he got the strong feeling that she would find a way to come no matter how much her father might protest.

Just before all of them disappeared, lots of people in the room decided to take pictures of the family realising they were leaving, after all it wasn't every day that the Royal Family of Oclela came to a random Japanese party.

"Goodbye Maria" He said.

"Bye Tabu" She said, waving.

Before a blinding light burst forth and all the Oclelation in the room disappeared and not even a second later, countless teams of Paparazzi rushed through the door, having gotten a tip that the royal family of Oclela were here and they were all determined to get an interview or several pictures of one of them but they had just missed them.

While everyone was distracted, Maria quietly sneak away before people come to their sense and remembered she was friends with the Prince of Oclela.

Everyone could only stared blankly at Maria who made a hesitant exist through the door.

Little did she know it won't be the last time she saw Tabu, in fact she saw him the following morning at the cafe.

All the workers and customers could help but gawk, at the sight of beautiful people in white uniforms flocking into the building, at the end of it all, was a blue haired young man.

Before anybody know what was happening, phones were being turned on and pictures were being snapped like crazy and put the Internet without anyone thinking.

The cafe owner was shocked to find out that Tabu, the kid that always worried him silently at the back of his mind was really a rich and powerful prince in disguise.

Once they had gotten over the shock, all his former workers gave him quick send off as he handed in his registration along with a block of solid gold.

Everyone looked at it in shock, not only could the old man now afford to pay his workers higher wages but he could start a chain of cafes with a quarter of what the gold was really worth.

Heck, he could retire right now and live the rest of his life in style without needed to work a single day in his life.

"T-Tabu, I-I can't take this" The man said it was too much and the way the young man just casually placed the bar in front of him, like it was a blank sheet of plain paper spoke volumes of the young man wealth.

"Take it, old man" He said, smiling. "You helped me when I needed it so I want to repay you. If you deem it's not enough, I can bring more" signalling to one of the guards who brought forth a case that they all assumed had more gold in it.

 _MORE!?_ They all thought, just how rich was this young man and how could he walk around in average clothes if he was this rich!?

Suddenly he looked a whole lot hotter, if that was even possible to the female in the room, as they began to eye him knowing if they caught his eye, they could live a life of pure luxury.

In the end, the older man reluctantly took the bar, knowing he would go to the bank later on today before the press came around and hound him with questions.

Tabu left as quickly as he came and a certain old land lady with a limp founded herself greeted by a group of very beautiful people.

The kid that had oddly paid for a month, turned out to be a prince in disguise! While she still tried to process how the same kid she saw was this young man before her as a gold bar was placed in her hand.

She eyes grow round at the sight of it.

She had never seen a gold bar in real life and was this really hers!?

"Use the money to fix this place up and get rid of anything unnatural looking in the building" He said, since they both know what he was talking about, "And use it on yourself also, I will send a representative to check on the building work and he will call me if the money is not enough"

Oh it was enough.

It was more than enough.

"Y-Yes, your highness" The very shocked women said, could she finally retire and move out of this place and get a proper house?

Tears rolled down her eyes, she could finally pay her son surgery and get rid of the limp!

"Thank you" She said, she didn't know how many times she thanked him but what he had done for her would never be repaid in full, to think good fortune would come her way in her old age to fix all her problems.

Tabu looked like he didn't know what to do, nobody had ever looked so grateful to him before.

His bodyguards could help but chuckle a little bit at the situation the Prince found himself in as the old women throw herself at his feet.

"Ma'am please get up" He said, trying to urge her to get off him.

It worked.

Thankfully.

"Take care of yourself" He said, signal to one of his bodyguards that they were going.

They disappeared in a blinding white light.

He had left changing two people's lives forever.

 _But he had no idea that he had left a whole nation buzzing_.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the aftermath of his big reveal and the Press is determined to follow his last days of being a commoner in Japan while back at home, Tabu family and everyone around him is shocked at how much he's changed after his month of what he deemed 'Hell'. Review/ Fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Skip Beat.

The whole of Japan was in an uproar over several mind blowing revelation that had occurred in such a short time, the quickly famous 'Oclela 4' were actually members of the Prince of Oclela royal guards in disguise.

The Royal family as a whole had stepped onto Japanese soil and attended a upscale party even if it was a few minutes.

The Queen of Oclela looked a lot like famous supermodel Juliena Hizuri and not only had the Prince been here but he had been living here in Japan as a normal person, right under their noses!

With all these revelations coming to light, no wonder the film and media of Japan went crazy.

The press were determined to retrace the Prince's steps from the moment he got off the boat in disguise which had been described by several eye witness to his very last day, using the CV camera's they followed his moments down the street and quickly found where he lived for the month.

The old land lady found herself being invaded by the press and interviewed by interviewers over what it was like to have the Prince of Oclela living in the building, the press just wouldn't leave her alone, it was just one after another who came for her, there was not just the news crew from Japan who came but from all over the world.

In the end, the women declared early retirement and hired a team of people to take care of any questions while providing notes while the building began to undergo a much needed transformation with the money she got from the gold block, she finally could afford to pay off all her hospital bills along with surgery for her and her son.

The camera's also lead them to the very room that the Prince had been staying in, thankfully the Fridge had long gone and were appalled by the state of the room.

They all came to the conclusion that the Prince wanted to be keep a low profile in Japan so he lived in this kind of place.

It was a good thing the room was being reworked.

They also used the camera's to find the place, that the Prince apparently 'worked' at, as expected the owner and all the workers were directly interviewed on what it was like to have the Prince as a fellow worker.

Ishii comments about him have everyone women eating out of his hand was probably not helping with any romance surrounding Tabu, as love theories ran rampant about him having a Haram or something.

Maria got to experience what it was like to be Royalty when the paparazzi tracked her down and attempted to climb over the wall to speak to her, luckily her father beefed up security like crazy but her troubles didn't end there.

While she could avoid the Press, she couldn't avoid her grandpa or father who were pressing her on exactly when she was going to tell them that she had made friends with the Prince of Oclela and if they could have his phone number for different reasons.

Meanwhile a certain superstar married couple found themselves almost mobbed by reporters both foreign and from this country, asking Julie how she felt about looking like the Queen of Oclela.

In a shocking turn of events, a van was discovered to be housing guns and explosives and when the man was caught, he admitted that he had heard the Royal Family was here or the Prince was and planed on kill the Prince to get back of him at the country for shaming his ancestor who was one of the navigators, on one of the American ships that come back looking like a laughing stock.

The man had thought confessing would make the Police let him go but boy was he wrong.

Upon further investigation it was revealed that the man was actually adopted and had no blood relation to one of the navigators on one of the ships in those days, the man had personally been as a child that he was adopted but he refused to believe it and got into his head that he was descendent of one of the families that were shamed.

So the man was both delusional and destructive, it was safe to say, he will be spending a long time in a mental facility after his failed attempt.

And unfortunately, the man wasn't the only one who came to kill the Prince much to Japan shock, as delusional people from all over the world, started trying to cross the border.

No wonder the Royal Family never stepped foot in America.

Ch 15: You broke him, You fix him.

Tabu had no idea the problems he was causing half way across the world, as he caught up on the first good night sleep he had, in what felt like ages.

Finally he was in his own huge bed. It was silky black, beautifully crafted just for him and enough to fit four people or until he decided he wanted a new one.

Due to habit, his eyes snapped open when the day felt like it had reached a certain time, and he body on autopilot immediately want to the shower, only for his body to realise the distance was longer than it should be and he snapped awake.

That's right.

He wasn't in that terrible apartment anymore but in his own room, this was going to be hard for his body to adjust back to and immediately went for a shower.

His Royal bath servants would have had a heart attack at the sight of the Prince taking a bath of his own, without the rich fragment oil in it, just how he like he liked it, this early in the morning.

His dress servants would have also had a heart attack if they saw him go to the wardrobe and dress himself instead of depending on them.

Two miniature solid gold hopped earrings were placed one each ear along with three gold beads around his neck. Finally, at long last, he was starting to look like himself and decided to wear a black and blue casual coat with a blue shirt and black high quality jeans complete with shoes.

He could just feel the warm and soft texture on his skin, so different from the monstrosity he was forced to wear or face walking outside naked.

His familiar Aslev, sensed that her bonded was unnaturally awake and was shocked to see him, start dressing himself without the help of servants and looked at him like he had grown two heads.

Tabu smiled noticing his familiar, he had been shocked to receive a familiar because he was honestly expecting to never find one so when he did and it happen to be a phoenix he was just as shocked as everyone else but after a while, he realised that the bird really did match his personality.

He was like a mother hen, always looking after his people and was vicious when the thing he wanted to protect was being threatened.

"I'm hungry so let's go to the kitchen and have breakfast" He said, while his familiar continued to look at him with wide eyes.

He was seriously going down to the kitchen to eat when all he needed to do was ring a bell and his food would be delivered to him in ten minutes or less.

Who is this person!?

The staff in the Kitchen were just as shocked as his familiar to see the Prince walked through the door, asking for breakfast so early in the morning and they quickly got it.

For the first time in years, they actually heard a 'Thank you" coming from his mouth as he took the plate of freshly cooked full course breakfast from them, many started looking out of the window to see if the clouds had somehow caught on fire while they weren't looking.

Things got even stranger as the Prince offered to wash his own plate instead of letting a servant do it as usual.

They all watched worried as the Prince cleaned his own plate and to their relief he didn't accidently break it or set it on fire but wash and dry it.

When the Prince left, they all of them shared uncertain looks.

The Prince was acting strange.

And it kept on getting stranger from there.

Neph his Royal tutor, a man who was eight years older than him, stood there stunned at the image of the Prince with his Familiar in a seat In the classroom, on time.

He like many others, looked outside to see if the sky was on fire before rubbing his eyes lids to dispel the illusion before him, but he was still there.

He was still there.

"Morning, Teacher" Tabu said, ready to learn as the man gave him the strangest look he had ever seen.

Usually at this time Tabu would either still be in bed or doing something in his room, this allowed Neph time to read or catch up on who's currently winning in the arena.

So it was unbelievable that he was even here and wondered if it was really the time, he thought it was as he slowly sat down and stared at the Prince for five minutes before finally collecting himself enough to start teaching.

It creeped him out when instead of goofing in class the Prince started taking notes.

Notes!

It was by far the strangest session he had ever had as he found himself sitting down and staring at the wall once he dismissed the Prince.

The whole Royal family had been the most shocked off all when they sat down together for lunch on a long table and Tabu started saying please and thanking to the servants who came to serve them and instead of grabbing anything on the table like he used to.

He started to politely ask for the things on the table and his main weapon of choice to attack the food was a fork, he had become, quite skilled in the art of the fork.

Quotia wondered what was wrong with her big brother, was he sick? While her mother was giving her husband a not so friendly look.

The kind of look that promised pain if it turns out he permanently altered their son forever.

Tabu appetite was also now much smaller having being forced to watch his eating habit so he could afford to eat another day.

He than politely asked to be excused from the table so he could go wash his plate!

Sauna looked ready to faint.

"Mommy, Daddy. What's wrong with big brother" Quotia asked, as the entire of staff at the palace found themselves asking.

"Nothing, sweetie" Sauna said, "He's just finding it hard to adjust from the culture in Japan" she hoped and for her husband sake too.

Quotia didn't seem very convinced and went to follow her big brother.

After she had finished the red grapes on her plate, of course.

# 45 minutes later#

"Raykatt, you better pray that what is happening is not permanent" Sauna warned as they both took a stroll in the Royal garden. "Because my baby could have died out there"

"But he didn't" Raykatt said, countering. "The whole reason I sent him out in the first place was to show him responsibility, to show him how to make the best of a terrible situation, to put him in the life of a commoner shoes and experience day to day problems. Those are features that are needed for a King to have, this country was going no where with Tabu current attitude"

And Sauna had to admit, he was right.

With Tabu attitude, he would have watched the whole country plummet and she highly doubted that the entity in her son would act until things got truly bad.

"But still" She said.

"Give him some time" He said, holding her hand. "He'll adjust back"

He hopped.

Suddenly in the distance, he saw smoke rise and the same was for everyone else who was looking at in that direction.

Someone was burning the forest!

As a Oclelation they were all taught to take care of their surroundings and cause as little damage as possible if not, none at all.

So it was understandable if he thought it was an outsider.

He immediately summoned the guards before his wife could see the smoke too and rushed to it, ready to put it out and give a warning or if it was truly dangerous put that person or people under arrest.

But what he and many others found stunned them.

It was Tabu throwing countless pots into the fire, igniting it while his sister looked on in awe, his Royal guards could only gap, they couldn't believe what was happening.

The bonfire burned and they all stared at it.

"Gyemis" Sauna said, after a while.

"Yes, my queen" The man himself said, still looking at fire.

"What is my son burning?" She said.

"Something that the commoners in Japan called 'Pot noodle'" The man said. "It's my understanding that the Prince had to live off it until his month was over."

They all stared at the clear happy image of the prince dancing around the bonfire while his little sister saw what he was doing and thought it looked fun and began to join in.

Brother and sister danced around the bonfire together.

"…." Both their Parents and those around could only stare at what was happening right in front of their eyes with disbelief.

"Raykatt" Sauna said, turning to her husband.

"Yes, dear" The man said.

"You know you broke our son, right" She said.

"…..yes dear" He said.

"So if you broke him, you fix him"

And scene!

I haven't decided what the next chapter will be yet so Review/Fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Tabu, what on earth were you thinking!" His father said, after the bonfire had finally gone out and the pot noodles fully destroyed.

His wife had no doubt, threatened him, to fix their son which she blamed him for his new look on life, who know sending him out as nothing but a commoner will result in this?

This was irresponsible even for him!

He was acting like...

Like..

A normal teenager.

Unacceptable!

"You know the laws that have been held in place for centuries" the man said, "You, of all people should know that we have to take care of the land that was gifted to us. Never would I have thought that I would see the day, when an Oclelation would break one of our important rule in life, let alone it being my own flesh and blood!" Clearing spending a week as a Foreigner clearly hadn't been good for him.

And Tabu just sat there, letting the man vent out his frustration, his head hung in what could easily be mistaken as shame, when in actual fact, he was feeling quite proud of himself for giving a proper send off to the life based on nothing but that horrible food.

Even if he did break the law, that was put in place from none other than himself, he thought it was totally worth it.

"And did you ever think about your sister" His father said, making him look up. "She sees you as a role model, someone to look up to and I was appalled to find her following in your footsteps as you broke the law right in front of her! What kind of example are you setting as her big brother?"

Now that stung.

"Your supposed to be the next heir to the throne, once I step down, how do think your subjects would look at you, if your supposed to keep the laws upheld and yet you do not follow them as well?" His father said, before the man rubbed his eyes tiredly and said. "Clearly sending you to Japan was a mistake. I'm glad that you learned to be more respectful and take more responsibility for your actions but you seemed to have forgotten, that your not just any teenager. You a Prince and as a Prince, you have a much bigger impact on everything you do and say around people. Don't forget that, your lucky that there was no lasting damage to the surrounding area's, how did you even set a bunch of twigs on fire anyway?" He said before saying. "You are dismissed"

Tabu got up and walked out, his hair overshadowing his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Raykatt sat down in his chair, in his large study room and let out a sigh.

He hoped he wasn't too hard on his son but hopefully his son would use his brain more.

He was completely unaware that his own son was currently doing a mini dance outside his room.

He had gotten away, punishment free!

Ch 16: Maria request.

Tabu, couldn't believe how easy he was let off, his father seemed to have forgotten to issue a proper punishment for him so that he would truly learn.

His old man was growing soft, he thought as he walked down the halls, the servants he passed bowed when they saw him.

Boy did it feel good.

He had missed this life greatly, the beautiful weather, the lack of the deafening sound of buzzing cars passing by, the great food and even greater quality of clothes he wore and best of all, he didn't have look at a price tag with a critical eye ever again!

"Big brother!" A familiar toddlers voice called out and he turned around to the sight of his little sister in a pink dress, running towards him but then his eyes noticed the small bundle in her arms.

Was that?

He smiled and said. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little girl in the whole wide world", picking her by her waist and Qotia smiled at the compliment, in her arms was her familiar, that she managed to scooped up when the cat was sleeping.

"Big brother, was daddy mad?" She said, looking at him with big adorable eyes.

"He wasn't mad, but your brother did do something very stupid" He said, wondering how she was so cute. It should be illegal to be this cute! and said. "I should have never started the fire in the first place, it was very bad."

"Really?" She said, her big brother was bad?, before she felt her familiar stirring in her arms.

The feline with wings straightened her tiny body out with a yawned, her tiny wings coming to life before she noticed she wasn't on her usual comfy cushion, wrapped in the finest of silk and turned to look at her partner with an annoyed look.

Before she sensed something behind her and turned her head to meet with Hazel eyes, that seemed to bore in her soul and she felt something Sturr inside of her at the sight of those eyes.

She had only felt this sensation once before and that was when she was inside her egg, wrapped in the warm and calming presence of her creator before she was chosen and born into the world.

Who was this human and why did he give off the feeling of her creator?

"Big brother meet my familiar, Athene" Qotia said, proudly before saying. "Although she doesn't get out much" yes it was a chore for her to get the cat to do anything these days.

"So I finally meet my little sisters familiar at last, nice to meet you, Athene." Tabu said, shaking the cats paw. "I must apologize for not being there to greet you when you were first chosen, well welcome to the family."

Suddenly the ring on his finger glowed and out came a magnificent fiery Phoenix who perched on his right shoulder and looked at the newest addition to the Royal family of familiars with curiosity and slightly narrow eyes.

It would take more than a title for her to accept this cat as worthy of being a familiar to one with Royal blood.

"This, my familiar Aslev." Tabu said, and he could have sworn that his Phoenix was now glaring at the cat before she flapped her wings and flow off his shoulder and grabbed the startled cat by her claw like feet and out the window, to have a nice long chat with the furball.

Both Qotia and Aslev were stunned by the actions of his Phoenix but they know, Aslev would never hurt someone unless provoked or her human partner was in some sort of danger.

"I hope they make friends" Qotia said, while Tabu wanted to sweatdrop, he know that look in his familiar eye, it was the kind of look that told that told him, that his familiar was about to deliver a beat down because she thought someone looked unacceptable.

"I hope so too" He said, wanting nothing more than to go after his familiar and stop her from causing harm to his little sisters familiar.

"Big Brother, will you play with me?" Qotia said, since they hadn't played in such a long time.

Tabu shrugged, he had nothing better to do right now and said."Sure", the little girl gave an adorable whoop before he put her down and she lead him to her room to play tea party with real China and imported tea.

None of the servants currently making her bed were surprised to see the prince enter the room with the princess and the little girl going immediately into her large jewelry box and to her dressed up chest.

The Prince, was all too happy to set up the tea party himself instead of calling a servant to do it but servant did bring the food though, and soon found himself in front of a mirror being made up by his own sister, for anyone who passed by, it was heart-warming sight watching both brother and sister playing tea party together, no matter how old the older brother was.

It was nice that they were doing something together considering their time together was limited due to what Tabu was destined to become in the future.

"Miss Qotia, would you like some imported tea?" He said, in an uptight posh voice with his nose up in the air.

"Why, thank you Mister Tabu" Qotia said, with her noise also up in the air and trying to keep her laughter in as her big brother picked up the hot tea pot and poured her some imported tea into her fancy China cup.

"What about a slice of cake?" He said, holding a butter knife, in the middle of the small table was a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

"Yes, please" She said, as her brother cut her a slice and placed it on her plate and she smiled.

They both cut into their pieces of cake and took a bite out of it, as expected, it was delicious.

Neither of them had any idea that their mother and father were peeping through the door, smiling at their kids getting along so well.

Both Tabu and Qotia whipped their mouth with a napkin, with their noses in the air.

"Thank you for coming, Mister Tabu" Qotia said, getting up to curtsy.

"Well thank you for inviting me, Miss Qotia" Tabu said, getting up and bowing before he said. "Would you accompany me to the spa?"

"I would be delighted to go with you, Mister Tabu" Qotia said, taking his hand and they both walk out of the room with important steps and they head held high, even though the make-up on their faces made them both look ridiculous, and some held in their laughters while others silently chuckled.

People made way for the brother and sister, as they walked to the personal Royal Spa in the castle, looking ridiculously.

They entered the giant room, in the middle of the room was a large pool with steam rising from it and lovely herbs in the air, they were immediately approached by servants who showed them to their secluded area's where their clothes were taken away by servants and replaced with white bathrobes.

Their discarded clothes was folded and taken to the Royal wash room, while they stepped out into the open.

"Your highness, what would you like to be done today?" His personal messenger said as he sat on his personal bench that had his name engraved on it.

"I need my neck worked on and my back to" He said, taking off his robe and laying down, his sister going to get a pedicure, on her head were headphones playing soothing music.

"No problem, Prince" She said, as she applied oil on her hands, she know what kind of oil he preferred before touching his skin, Tabu briefly had a flashback of Maria touching his skin and flinched. "Is everything, alright your highness?" She said, noticing his flinch.

"it's nothing." he said, glad that her touch was so much gentler than Maria's in every way, as he felt himself relaxing with her mere touch, letting out a sigh that released all the tension in his body.

He had missed this so much, he was offered a bowl of grapes which he was fed by hand with.

Once he got his back sorted out and his neck felt great, he took a dip in the large swimming pool, loving the feeling of steam hitting his pores, his sister was already done with her nails and was on a floaty, sipping on a tropical juice smoothie.

He than swam from one end of the pool to another, a robe around his waist pulling his sister floaty behind him as he swam, she enjoyed every minute of it and it wasn't until his fourth lap did he see one of the servants holding his phone in front his face.

"Your highness, one 'Maria Takarada' is asking for you" The man said, as he took the phone, it was a good thing he sprung for the waterproof option when he had it made, neither of them had any idea that in Japan this call wasn't as private as he thought and that multiple people were currently present around a flustered Maria.

"Hello" He said, his Japanese had gotten better since he did spend a month in Japan.

"Tabu, is that you?" A familiar voice said.

"Of course it is, Maria" He said, "What do you need?"

"...Tabu, you know that invitation you said, I could use, right?" she said and he suddenly know where this going.

"Yeah, I do. It's not everyday that somebody gets invited to my home country by the member of the Royal family." He said, doing a backstroke and Qotia found herself moving again.

"Can I still enter your the Country?" She said.

"Sure" He said, he wasn't going to go back on his word. "But are you sure your allowed to come? After all, didn't you say your father wouldn't let you go because he didn't want you any gorgeous boy your own age around you?"

And Maria laugh suddenly became extremely suspicious.

Was her father is the room?

"Maria, just tell me who's going with you and I'll arrange everything for you, of course I have to inform my parents of your arrival." He said, a servant walked towards him and offered him a tray of spiced prawn roasted, fresh from the sea and he took it and turned around to his sister and said in his language. "Do you want one?"

"Yes, please" Qotia said, as the servant stretched himself forward, so that the five year old could reach the plate.

The sound of his chewing on the tender flesh, echoed on the other side of the world.

"Tabu what are you eating?" Maria just had to say.

"Roasted Prawns, it's delicious, it taste better than it usually does because I'm in the spa room" He said, without a care in the world and Maria was amazed that he had a spa in his house, it showed just how rich he was.

"Big Brother, who is on the phone?" Quotia said, in their language.

"it's Maria, the girl I told you about. Say hi to Maria" he said, telling her what to say in Japanese into her ear and she said.

"Hi, Maria-chan!" She said, in very broken Japanese, it was possibly the most adorable moment in Maria life as she tried to stop herself from cooing at the little girl's cuteness and Julie was trying very hard not to give away that she was in the room.

It was so very hard when you were faced with a five year old who just said their first Japanese sentence.

"Isn't she cute? So who are you taking with you?" He said, switching back to Japanese and wondering if it was who he thought it was.

"Well.." Maria began, knowing most of those on the list were all unfortunately adults and said. "My grandpa Lory wants to come, so does my father"

"Of course" He said, suddenly understanding why Maria laughter earlier was so strained, the man was no doubt in the room. "Who else?" He said.

"There's Julie and Kuu Hizuri, your mother met Julie at the party, remember" Maria said, and Tabu wondered if they were all in the room with her and trying to press her for this. "And the last is Uso"

"What?" He said, he was surprised to find an actually friend on the list.

"She begged me, to put her on the list" Maria said, remembering quite well how the women got down on her knees and begged, saying something about how she needed to find a boyfriend from that country.

"You, do realize that all those people including you, have to go through security checks just like everybody else before you can step foot in my home country" He said, it not that he didn't trust Maria but he had seen people change once they were exposed to a little bit of what Oclela, had to offer and it was usually not for the better.

"Of course" She said, with confidence.

"Great, just tell me when I will be expecting you and I'll arrange everything" He said.

"Okay" She said, as he switch off his phone and a servant went to take it away.

He turned his head and said. "Gyemis"

The silver haired man appeared before him and bowed and said. "Yes, your highness?"

"Please inform the border group that one 'Maria Takarada' will be expecting to arrive soon, and that she should be treated with the utmost respect, the same goes for anyone tagging along with her" He said, before adding. "And also reserve several rooms at Hotel De Blanc, tell them important guests of mine are going to mine are going to be staying there and any expenses outside their room, should be billed to me."

And the man said.

"As you wish, my Prince."

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria and the group finally lay their eyes on the country nicknamed 'Heavens Gift' and they are amazed by the beauty in everything around them. Review/ Fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Maria Takarada, was more than a little excited to be given the opportunity to visit Tabu home country, she know that many people passed through their whole lives without laying eyes on the beautiful country of Oclela, which made her feel blessed.

She was going to be in a country famous, for it's beautiful all year weather around, it's exotic food, beautiful scenery and not to mention beautiful people that inhabited it, Tobu looks and the short lived, yet extremely famous 'Oclela 4' was proof of that.

She was going to the country that had been nicknamed 'God's Gift', a country that was considered the number one place to go before you died.

And she was going with a girl who was her friend!

Someone who was actually around her age and didn't come from her grandfather's company or befriended her because her grandpa or father said so.

The only down side to all of this, was her father plan to glue himself to her the moment they stepped into the country, plus her grandfather was coming along, along with Kouns parents, which was understandable for them since the queen did look a lot like Julie, and she expected the only reason they came was because they wanted to know more about the women.

Maria picked her friend up at six in the morning, knowing it was going to be a long ride, her father was pleased to note that her friend was indeed a girl, god only knows what he would do, if Uso turned out to be a boy.

He still hasn't forgiven her for ditching him and going to that party with a younger and definitely better looking guy that he did not approve of and who didn't work for him or her grandfather.

But besides that, both Uso and her where practically squealing on the inside as they approached the harbor, of course her grandfather couldn't do things like a normal person and had one of his private yacht's waiting for them.

Maria eyes still stung from the clash of bright colors, so earlier in the morning and it carried on for six full hours, they were practically a disco ball on the sea while Uso look too stunned to speak, seeing her grandfather 'Loryified' vehicles up close and personal for the first time in her life.

But at last, they were starting to see Oclela famous port and Uso shouted something about being home or something, all those potential boyfriends, she could just see it now..

They entered the port and docked the Yacht, dragging their suitcase behind them as they stared at a...

Dragonfly?

It was the size of a house and glowing very brightly to the point their eyes began to hurt.

"Welcome" A women said, who literally came out of nowhere, dressed in an open blouse with black jeans, she had, long, slightly curly purple hair and red eyes, her figure was that of a successful women.

They were all stunned by the women's beauty.

You could just picture, her grandfather Lory, reaching for his business card, wanting to recruit the women to model for him even if it is once.

Her skin was absolutely flawless and Uso wondered if she could, get the women to reveal the secret to how to get her skin looking like that as well, was that make up or was that completely natural?

And Maria was sure that if a certain guy was here, he would be hitting on the women the moment he saw her.

Maria was glad, she didn't bring him along.

"Welcome, Visitors" The woman said, her voice soft. "Welcome to Oclela. Now before you settle in, I'm sure you understand that certain security checks have to be done, first."

And thus began their hour long, ridiculous security checks that had them all raising eyebrows.

Ch 17: Welcome to the land called 'Heaven Gift'.

"F-Finally it's over" Uso puffed, they had literal checked her everywhere, whether she wanted to or not, she would have felt extremely violated if the people checking her weren't extremely sexy young man who couldn't help raise eyebrows when they came across her 'sexy' underwear she packed with her.

Just who was poor guy, she was dragging into bed tonight?

Lory and the other's couldn't help but raise eyebrows about all that the checks they went through to make sure they were safe to take their first official steps into the country.

Right now, they were in a tunnel of some sorts, it was the gateway between Oclela and the outside world, and it was beautiful, Uso had read about this place online, those outside called it 'The bringer and Taker of Happiness'

The very frame of the tunnel was glass, so you could see the beautiful palm trees that surrounded them along with wild and exotic animal's that were thought to be extinct walking around, and if it wasn't for the protection issued by the Government of the world, than those animals wouldn't be alive or thriving today.

Uso took Maria to the closest glass to watch, a newly born Dodo waddle around the place looking for it's mother, while it's mother watched from a distance, to the onlookers it was adorable.

Kuu and Julie took the time to take pictures with a Tasmanian Tiger who opened it's mouth up for them to see, after all, it wasn't everyday that you were up this close with such a thing, they intended to show this to their son and his wife and keep the pictures as a souvenir.

Lory went to sit down and observe the people around, it was a mixture of visitors, some were openly weeping openly about finally getting here, some were crying because they were leaving while other's couldn't help but oggle at the Oclelations around them.

Lory could see they were all beautiful in their own rights, some even had equally beautiful kids running around and playing 'Tag'

"Outsider, please leave" Someone said, in English, making a lot of people turn to the voice including Maria group.

"HOW DARE YOU!" One fat man said, in an impressive white suit. "Do you know who I am? I am the president of Corps industries!" Clearly the man didn't want to leave, especially when nobody took his money to come back with him so he could enjoy them for a long to come.

Two women with slender builds and in crop tops, were trying to make the man leave, you could tell that western culture had some effect here.

"What's going?" A new voice said and they all suddenly saw, what could only be described as identical twins.

Very hot identical twins with short identical green hair.

They were both dressed in a white shirt, black hats, black suit pants and tie's, each one had a yellow chick on their shoulders.

Uso managed to contain her squeal.

Twins!

Already her mind was filled with fantasy of each of them fighting over who loved her more.

"What seems to be the problem?" The other identical twin said.

"Mathias, Leif!" One of the women said, in relief. "Thank goodness you two are here. This person won't leave! Even though his time is up!"

The man growled, like he would be stopped by people who were much younger than him, he would leave with what he wanted, one way or another.

"Outsider, please leave" Mathias said, he was the one on the right. "You've overstayed your welcome. If you want to return here, you can wait just like everybody else"

"Like Hell I will!" The man said, arrogantly. "Never in all my life have I been treated this way! I'll have all of your jobs for this!" And the man kept on ranting about his position in the world and how he was better than everybody else.

You could tell both twins were becoming irritated and fast.

Leif suddenly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and stared him straight in the eye and said.

"Leave"

The man let out a whimper, surprising them all.

Nobody saw what the man saw in that moment, because the man suddenly had a look of fear of his face before he was dropped on his bum.

"F-Fine" The man said, looking pale. "It's not like this place is so great! I can easily build a far better place than this in my our home with women better looking than the ugly pigs here."

And they all know, that the man was just acting tough as he went, and board his private Yacht in disgrace.

"Maria, Takarada?" A women said, besides Maria making her jump, it was a women with a model height and fabulous skin as well, she was dressed in a typical tour guide uniform.

"Um, yes" Maria said, making the women smile.

"Can you please show me your invitation?" The women said, as Maria scrambled to get the little card out and gave it to her.

The women looked it over with a critical and found that it was indeed Prince Tabu handwriting, there could be no forgery, especially when the Prince had a habit of writing in pure gold ink and it smelled a certain way.

"Thank you, can you and your company come with me please?" She said, as Maria motioned to Uso was too busy ogling the twins in uniform, like most females here.

Once she got her attention, everybody started to gather around and the women counted that there was seven of them in total.

Maria could tell her father was pleased that their guide was a woman, as well.

"Now, let's go to the place you'll be staying at" She said, as they followed her with some excitement in their footsteps, they could finally see what Oclela had to offer and it's people.

Jaws were dropped at the sight, that graced them when they exited the tunnel.

It was no short of a tropical beach paradise, men and women everywhere were in skippy outfits because of the heat, making them feel overdressed.

Visitors were going across the street and trying out an Oclela, fruit bar and open sushi restaurant next door, that were packed with gorgeous men and women.

There was also hardly any vehicles, on the road despite there being a road, everyone wore huge smiles on their faces.

This is the country, Tabu was born in? Maria thought amazed, to see such a sharp contrast to the Japan she know, nobody ever smiled so brightly unless they had just gotten something they wanted.

And the lack of vehicle's on the road, really hit home to the fact that she was in a different country.

"Come" The women said, in front of people's carrier made out of wood and powered by water and her own familiar.

They all loaded their stuff at the back of the carrier before getting in, they all watched in fascination as the ring on her finger came to life and out came a flamed tiny pink rabbit which was adorable.

The women said something that none of them could understand and the rabbit nodded and turned into a fireball and dissolved into the engine of the car where it ran, starting a series of events.

The car roared to life, and they were off.

They all instantly took the time to take pictures and gawk, at things that they had never seen before, like human beings bouncing on floating bubbles, people riding on extinct animals that didn't seem to mind their presence.

Soft music played in the background, accompanied by dancers and what amazing dancers they were.

There was even an outdoor spinning pool, surrounding by lots of beautiful men and women and children.

And the buildings they passed, the craftsmanship of them, left them all stunned and gawking, it was like they had entered into someone's version of heaven.

They had to stop twice, to refuel, meaning give the little guy a snack and a break, Uso used this time to try to chat up the closest male near her.

All of them made one excuse or another to run away from her, since she was coming on, way too strong.

But after two hours, they had finally arrived at their destination and what a sight to behold.

It was a four story white hotel and it had the name 'Hotel De Blanc' in gold writing at the very top and all their mouth drop, at the reception they received.

Gorgeous men and women came out, their familiars out and doing tricks with their partners.

Not even Lory had ever received such a welcome from a hotel before and wondered if It had been a mistake not coming with Jelly to this place.

Both Kuu and Julie immediately locked hands, glad that they were both here, the temptation was great here, it seemed.

Koike thought, how this trip would have been better if he had gone with his deceased wife.

Three drop dead gorgeous men went to collect their bags from the trunk and followed the group inside the hotel.

Maria group was stunned to see the reception, it was grand and very lively, clearly this was no ordinary hotel for Visitors to stay in.

They approached the reception area, it was filled with gorgeous women in tight uniforms.

As they approached the women in front of them, her familiar out, which was small blue baby snake.

"Welcome" The women said, with a smile that would kill all of Kyoko demons instantly. "Welcome to Hotel De Blanc, may I have your name so I can check which room your in?"

All eyes turned to Maria who was looking quiet flustered, she had reached her limit with dealing with hot males, she never expected to see so much skin here, as guys literally walked around topless will taking care of the guests needs, many female guests were ogling them like steak.

Uso face was a red as a tomato.

"M-Maria Takarada" Maria said, not expecting the reaction she got.

Recognition flashed in the beautiful women's eyes and she smiled and said. "Maria Takarada..his highness told us you were coming. Your rooms have already been prepared and all bills are billed to his highness"

And many people turned around, hearing that someone had a connection to a member one of the Royal family.

"I just need your signature, to say you've checked in" The women said, getting a clipboard with a sheet of paper glued in and a pencil and Maria signed.

The women smiled and said. "Your all booked for rooms, 51-53. Here are your keys" handing her three keys. "Someone will show you to your rooms"

And somebody did, it was a tall gorgeous male who was completely topless, his rock hard abs on view.

Both Maria and Uso blushed, while Koike eyes narrowed dangerous, he began to release a little killing intent.

The male was showing way too much skin for his liking and his little girl was being exposed to see nudity.

Maria prayed that their guide wouldn't end up dead in a ditch somewhere at the end of the day by her own father's hands.

The male lifted all their suitcase up and put them on his shoulders, giving Maria and Uso a great view of his flexing muscles.

Kuu was stumped to find his own wife looking at the man with similar, eyes to the teenage girls.

"What?" Julie said, "He's hot and clearly knows how to use it. It's not like I'll leave you for him, it would take more than a bulky hunk to get me to even think about leaving your side" kissing him and Kuu didn't know if he should be happy or not.

"Here, you are" The man said, in Japanese, they were surprised by how good it was, he must be used to guests being from Japan, they all thought. The man pointed at three doors side by side to each other. "51-53" he said before placing all their bags on the floor and saying. "Feel free to call the reception if you want anything" and with that he left.

It went without saying that Uso and Mira were bunking together and so were Kuu and Julie so that left Lory and his son Koike.

And before Koike could even suggest bunking with his daughter, both Maria and Uso chose room 51 and shut the door with their bags behind them.

Their jaws dropped at the sight of their room.

There was only one word to describe, the room and that was 'Tropical'.

There were two beds made out amazingly carved wood and the covers were made from pure silk, there was a blue swimming pool in the middle of the room, a large flat screen Television also made out of wood was above each bed but it was beautiful crafted and the landing, was just tanning haven.

Both Uso and Maria wanted to squeal at the sight of their room, not even Maria own room was this luxurious looking.

Just than a giraffe walked passed their room and it's back were three gorgeous young man with a soft tune on their lips and completely topless.

"..Maria, your officially my best friend." Uso said, wondering if he could one of their numbers.

Maria thought it was true, Oclela was a country like no other.

Today, they would have fun and get used to the rooms they would be staying in.

But tomorrow..

They will address Royalty.

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria and the group get invited to the Royal palace where both Uso and Maria get a taste of what Tabu life was like before his father through him to the wolves with almost nothing. While Lory and the elderly Hizuri's finally get to talk to pair that they really want to learn about. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

This country was absolutely beautiful.

All of them, could agree that the country of Oclela was one of the few wonders of the world.

Not only was there a gorgeous sight right out of their window but the people who served them were gorgeous to look at as well, it was like, they all stepped into somebody else's version of heaven, it was like they were in a magnificent portrait undisturbed by the outside world.

It was no wonder people didn't want to leave here, between the gorgeous babies and dudes, the beautiful yet affordable accommodation, it was no wonder, thousands were waiting with crossed fingers for the day that outsiders wouldn't just visit the place but actually buy a home in the country.

But the problem is.

Oclela was too perfect.

Why haven't they seen a single person with average or below looks?

Why are creatures such as familiars, only found in this country and nowhere else in the world?

They were all plagued by questions like this in the back of their minds, while they enjoyed everything that Oclela had to offer.

Their evenings were full of dancing, music, drinks and laughter, it was like they stepped into their own dream world.

But now most of it was over, and they thought about what most of them, were really after.

True, they came to enjoy themselves but their sights were set on the big castle that towered over all.

The Royal Palace.

Ch 18: It's not all sunny in paradise.

The man known as Radomia Twerski, felt honoured to be the one to bring the first ever outsiders to the Royal Palace.

Not even regular Oclelations could step into such a magnificent compound, those who served there, were from families specially picked by their god him/herself, after all, it was a great honor to serve a member of the Royal Family.

The Royal family not only had a closer connection to the entity but they were also the image of this country.

And he had been given the honor to bring outsiders to such an important palace, as this.

He was surprised to see that most, if not all of them didn't look like the usual flock of tourists, and one women, especially gave him the creeps when he met her eyes.

The drive to the Palace was only an hour away, those outside the country hadn't noticed it but the land itself was slowly growing larger and expanding more.

It was no longer that tiny island from countless centuries ago, now it can call itself a Country proudly, with it's own towns and city's and there was no doubt in the residents minds that soon, sometime in the future, Oclela could be declared as a continent.

The Drive to the Palace was ridiculously quiet and creepy, what with that women eyes drilling a hole into him at the back of his head, while he drove, but at long last, they had made it to the palace.

He resisted the urge to gawk at the building like he did every morning whenever he looked outside the window, while the outsiders had no such restraint as some took out camera's to snap photographs before he drove off.

Back to his apartment to prepare for a date with his girlfriend.

And Uso didn't know why, but she felt like that man just ran from her.

#Normal PV#

Maria and Uso couldn't help but gawk at the luxurious building in front of them, it was safe to say, this building put the rest they had seen before to shame.

Each of them had decided to dress much lighter, because of the blazing heat of the sun and to blend in more.

They were all amazed to see people outside, going from one place to another, some were attending to the Palace large guardians, some were cleaning any part of the large building that they deemed dirty or not spotless enough, while other's were coming back with and exotic foods that they had never seen before.

It was kind of like seeing all their houses except for Uso, but in a lot more grand and hectic scale.

Suddenly the wind picked up and out came a...

Giant rose?

They all watched with fascination as that rose opened up to reveal a man who was part of none other than Oclela 4, the man was named Olnia Mass, if Lory, Maria and Uso remembered correctly and boy did, he not look happy to see them at all.

"Any later and your time would have been unacceptable" The young man said, pushing his glasses up. "If you had been late, I would have tracked you all down and dragged you here. Now that would be a pain." before turning around and walking towards the front door. "Well if you can follow me."

And more than one person ended up raising an eyebrow at the young man's attitude, were there goes the thought that all Oclela were extreme kind and pleasant people without a flaw, to them it showed them that each of person wasn't one dimensional and they were actually real people with real lives and they face everyday problems just like the rest of them, despite the extremely pleasant atmosphere, they followed the gorgeous yet arrogant young man inside into the place that no outsider had even gone before.

And what a sight, indeed.

All of them took in the breathtaking scenery that could be found in the extremely spacious hall, clearly there had been a lot of work done to make it looks so breathtaking to the eye and very talented designers spent years making sure they poured their blood, sweat and tears into each section on the walls.

"Well, are you coming" Olnia said, already at one of the doors, the royal family was on the other side, how dare these outsiders make people of their caliber wait!

And not wanting to be put off but the man's attitude, they followed the man inside to an equally luxurious room.

Where Maria was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Maria!" A familiar male voice said.

And Maria didn't have to look to know it was Tabu but why did her back feel so weird?

What she didn't know until she turned around, was that he was barely wearing anything on the top half of his body, exposing his chest for the world to see.

And Maria couldn't help but blushed furiously while Uso gave him an appreciated look.

"T-Tabu why are you dressed like that?" Maria said, this was why too much skin!

"Dressed like what?" He said, honestly looking confused. "Do you mean my normal attire? It's not strange at all, how can you people wear so much clothing in weather like this?" and Maria and Uso had to admit he looked quiet dashing in a very foreign way.

It also showed how different his upbringing was compared to them and how different Oclela was from the outside world.

Maria and Uso thought back to how many guys they had seen showing more than the average amount of skin and they had to admit, if people walked around so loosely in Japan as they did here, they would either be arrested or they would be mobbed by people left and right.

Than Tabu made the mistake of looking behind Maria.

His eyes met with her father.

Who was currently trying to vaporize him with the power of his eyes and Tabu thought it was working because his collar bone suddenly got a lot hotter.

He took several steps back, hoping the man's glare would lessen.

It did not.

"It looks like our son has developed quiet a relationship while outside" a male voice said, and they all turned around to find none other the King and Queen of Oclela walking through the doors, a little girl with white hair happily skipped behind them.

Both Maria and Uso couldn't help but note how exposed Tabu's fathers own chest was, there faces became so red that they could have passed as a newly discovered tomato's.

It was so different from seeing the man on T.V, everything was so HD, that you can make out everything, and they meant everything.

They were both stunned by the man's own beauty, as they finally saw with their own eyes who Tabu took after and what awaited their friend when he was a fully grown man.

Koike, who hadn't thought much of it when he saw the Queen in magazines was now gawking at how much she looked like Julie.

"Julie" Sauna said, seeing her friend and body double.

"Sau" Julie replied back, they both hugged each other as if they were life long friends who hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Wait Sau?" Clearly both husbands of the women were confused, since when did that nickname come about?

"Big brother, is that Maria-chan? " Quotia said, looking at the stylishly dressed women.

"No, that's Uso. " He said, "Uso is Maria's friend. This is Maria" pointing at the girl who couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying.

But Maria suddenly found herself staring into the adorable eyes of Tabu little sister who raise her hands up to give her a small cute flower and said. "Nice to meet you Maria-chan" in very broken Japanese.

SO CUTE! Both women thought and Uso was tempted to kidnap the little girl right there, how can anyone be that cute!?

"Tabu." His father suddenly said.

"Yes, father? " Tabu said.

"Why don't you take friends and your sister to your room while the adults talk?" The man said, and Tabu was about to point out that he was technically an adult but he didn't want to argue with the man right now, especially when the whole bonefire thing had yet to cool over.

"Maria, Uso, why don't you come with me to my room while my parents talk to the others?" He said, in Japanese.

"Yes" Uso said, so quick that Maria didn't have to time think about it. "Think about it, were going to see the Prince of Oclela room! No outsider has ever seen such a thing and I would have loved to take pictures if my phone hasn't been confiscated from me" before dragging Maria by the arm.

Maria father looked ready to trample Tabu right at that moment, did a boy just ask his sweet innocent daughter to his room right in front of him!?

Prince or not, he would make sure Tabu loses a hand if he so much as looks at his daughter funny.

And Tabu didn't know why, but he felt a shiver go down his spine.

#Tabu room#

Maria and Uso were both amazed by the food, that had been given to them on the way to his room, four people had just come up to them and asked if they would like anything the kitchen just cooked, both Tabu and Qotia took the food without question because they had grown up with this while it was a completely new experience for both Maria and Uso, as they realised the source of both Royal children glow.

Why else would their skin be glowing like that, if they weren't eating high quality food whenever they walked down a corridor!?

Once they reached the doors, all of them were munching on one delicious snack or another, but what Maria and Uso saw next made their jaws drop.

The room they met, was the most luxurious thing they had ever seen in their lives, the room was large enough to fit a whole family and they would still move speciously about, and that didn't even cover the bed!

Damn, did both Maria and Uso want to try to sleep in that bed just once, it looked so comfortable and appealing to the eyes, it was a far cry from the old mattress that Tabu was forced to sleep on in his month of hell, Tabu must have slept like a king when he finally get back his old life.

However suddenly, the covers started moving, making all of them pause before an extremely beautiful young women with blue hair managed to fight her way out of the covers.

And she was naked!

"Prince your b..." the women trailed off as she saw the three extra people that she did not expect to see, she recognized the Princess but the other two...

She turned her eyes on the Prince with narrow eyes and said. "Prince, I'm out of here! It hasn't even been a day and yet your bringing two more girls!" Taking her clothes and at least putting on a nightgown of some kind before strutting out of the room giving both Uso and Maria a very heated glare.

The two females were stunned.

Tabu groaned, he had forgotten about her.

"Big brother, there goes another one." Qotia said, getting a weak glare from her brother which just made her laugh.

"Um, excuse me" Maria said, amazed by what she just saw. "Who was that?" It couldn't be his fiancee or something right? And why did she glare at them/

"Oh..she's someone I happen to pick UP yesterday" Tabu said, without shame. "She was pretty wild in bed and I kind of forgot you were coming." with a certain smile on his face which did not sit well for Maria at all, it was the smile of predator who just found a new pray.

"So you are a Playboy!" Uso said, "I know it. How many guys and girls have you slept with?"

"Why?" Tabu said, both he and Maria were looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Tabu, you must have gotten a lot of numbers from really hot guys" She said, "Help Nuna out would you?"

"I don't see a Nuna." Tabu said, before turning to Maria and asking "Do you?"

"Not really" Maria said, and Uso developed a tick mark on her head.

"IT'S ME!" Uso said, she was older than both of them. "For some reason all the hot and cute guys here, all avoid me! I've never had problems like this before! I promised myself that I would date and actually marry an Oclelation, one day."

"And you do realise marrying an Oclelation is impossible right?" Tabu said, shooting her where it hurts. "It is law that an Oclela and an Outsider can never marry because of certain reason and I don't think my father will be so wielding to allow you to tie the knot with one of his subjects"

But Uso wasn't willing to give up and said. "But Tabu your going to be King soon, right? And you will have the power to change it. I can even help you become King quicker, all we have to do is pour a little something into your father's d-"

"Are you asking me to commit treason just so that you can fulfil your own self desires?" Tabu injected, with all the seriousness in the world.

"NO!" Uso said, "Of course not, you didn't let me finish, the something you pour into his drink is a special mixture of mine, one sip of the tea and it would feel like your floating on cloud nine for the rest of the day, you can ask him to change the laws than"

"Uso, are you saying, I should drug him? Have you gone completely mad? Our laws or laws for a reason, they cannot be changed" Tabu said, looking her in the eyes. "Were not the one's who made them, the laws were made long before your parents even existed in this world. Trying to to change them will be like tangling with the forces of nature itself"

"You make it sound like the Island is alive or something" Maria said, was there something magical behind this place? Was that the reason everyone was so beautiful here and she hadn't seen one gray cloud in the sky since she arrived here?

And Tabu had the weirdest look in his eyes, that neither of them had ever seen before and it stunned them.

"Maybe the Island is alive? Doesn't it make you think twice about angering the place you depend on in order to survive?" He said, in a strange tone that neither of them had ever heard of before.

And for some reason both Uso and Maria felt a shiver go down their spine.

They could have sworn, Tabu had become a different person just than.

Maybe it was just their imagination.

#Lory and the others#

In front of them all, was an amazing dinner party filled with imported cakes and anything made in the Royal kitchen.

"Would you like some?" The queen asked to any of them, as she ordered a servant to cut her a slice, while feeling many eyes on her.

Julie and everyone else from Japan were watching her not so secretly like they thought, it was clear to everyone that the this women had been born and bred into royalty, she was dressed in a very elegant white dress and her mannerism was topnotch amongst nobles, the way she sat before them just screamed of power and that all eyes should be on her.

This was Maria friends mother.

They all couldn't help but wonder what that young man upbringing was like under such a woman as this.

Several of them politely declined.

"So, why did you wish, to visit us so soon?" King Raykatt said, cutting straight to the point, a servant had just finished adding sugar to his cup. "We thought you would never take us up on the offer to visit since you all seemed so busy." He too held the his cup with a certain beauty that none of them could ever hope to perfect if they spent years doing it.

The man smelt the tea aroma, deciding that it smelt nice he took a sip as if he had, he could walk around with a cup of hot coffee in his hand and not spill a drop.

Julie and the other's couldn't help but feel awed by the couple in front of them, they were once again reminded that these two were King and Queen of a very successful country, the same people who had seats at the World meetings, the couple headlines every time they stepped out of their Country.

Their beauty combined was too unreal to comprehend, it was like neither of them belonged to this world, and Lory couldn't help but wonder if they were both secretly angels posing as human beings.

And Tabu was born from a combination of these two.

They could have all spent the whole day just gawking at the pair but they didn't.

"I think, I'll start off first" Lory spoke up making everyone turn to him and never in his life did he ever think he would say this, while fearing for his life a little bit as he said.

"We want your Queen's blood"

Lory necked suddenly felt very cold.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory has to think fast in hopes to keep his head on his shoulders and the King and Queen listen in fascination, Lory theory about why the Queen and Julie look so much alike even though they know they were both created by their God. Review/ Fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lory wanted to sweat as he felt the coldness near his neck, in hindsight he shouldn't have phrased it like that.

His words could have easily been mistaken for an official declaration to trying to assassinate the queen of Oclela.

No wonder, he was currently feeling like his life was in danger, he couldn't help but wonder, what exactly could have taken his life.

He like many other's had been drawn into the country's pleasant and friendly tone, they were so absorbed that they had all forgotten the history behind what they were seeing, and why there seemed to be a small feud brewing between several countries against this powerful and beautiful country.

This country clearly hadn't forgotten the spirit they had, during the world war where many tried to claim their land for themselves, nothing had really changed for them even hundreds of years later, in fact, they all looked ready to fight, the moment there was signs of trouble that could brew until something more.

The country hadn't forgotten it's bloodstained heritage.

And Kuu, Julie and Kouki looked behind Lory with wide eyes, a young man with pink hair with ice at the tips of it, stood behind Lory with his first increased in ice right near his neck.

There was no doubt in anybody mind that if the man didn't stop, Lory head would have been clean off.

"Rico, stand down" The King said In oclelation, sipping his coffee calmly, how the man could be so calm in this situation nobody know.

"As you wish, your majesty" A voice said, from behind, drawing away immediately.

And Lory was very thankful that he could no longer feel the chill, close to his neck and heard footsteps going backwards, making him released a sigh of sweet relief.

It looks like he wouldn't be retiring any time soon.

And Raykat said in Japanese. "I know you don't plan to harm my wife so please be careful with how you phrase things in the future, some of my guards and subjects might get the wrong idea." to the man, who didn't have to be told twice. "If I didn't know your intentions, you may be accused of being an assassin and will be dealt in a appropriate fashion. I can tell you, my guards would lose no sleep cutting off head your head and It might not reflect well on Japan as a whole, if such a thing were to happen."

"...Right" Lory said, thinking these people were crazy, could they actually kill him with no consequence because he was on their soil?

"So please explain to me and my wife, clearly, why you want her blood" Raykat said.

And Lory gladded began to open his mouth to explain.

Ch 19: A dangerous misunderstanding.

"...So you want to find out, why my wife looks like 'Julie' was it?" Raykat said, turning to the women who looked like his wife, who nodded. "Than I'm sure that you heard of, there being three people in the world with the same face and with no relation to each other what so ever." His wife was looking at Julie like she was looking at the women in a new light.

"I am aware of that" Lory said, "But there are certain expression on your wife face that disturb me and I hope to find out why. Perhaps there is actually some relation in blood, maybe your wife heritage line met with Julie's own some time in the past and the connection is only now visible."

Both women turned to him with the exact same expression which told him, he was crazy.

For Julie, she would have know if her family got into a country like Ocelala and had managed to produce children or a child without anybody being the wiser, while being there.

For Sauna, she know that her line started with her, she just existed, the only reason she could think about, that could explain why she looked so much like her, was that their god had modeled her after this person.

However both women gasped when they saw the other expression, which was the exact same as their own, while both Kuu and Koike, were looking like they had no idea what to do in this situation.

"...Now that you mentioned it, is a little creepy" Even Raykat had to admit, could it be his own wife was based off of this woman?

Was he based off another person as well? He had thought his face was pretty unique.

"See" Lory said, even the king could see it.

"However, you shouldn't be asking me about this, my wife is her own person and likes to take charge, so if you want to do some kind of blood test you have to ask her" Raykatt said, plus she was still giving him the cold shoulder, he was back sleeping in the bed but his love life was pretty much over, they hadn't done it in days and it was seriously affecting him.

His mind was still working on a way to save his love life.

To think she would deny him the pleasures of touch, just for one mistake.

"And don't you forget it" Sauna said, in Japanese, not at all flattered by her husband words, before she said, in a very elegant manner. "I would be more than happy to offer up my blood, but I do think it would be much help, since we Oclelation tend to be more distant when it comes to those outside our country"

 _She so different to Julie,_ Koike, Kuu and Lory all thought, amazed by the glaring difference right in front of their eyes..

How could somebody voice be so smooth and pleasant to their senses?

Meanwhile Julie felt the sudden urge to narrow her eyes at the three man in the room that came with her, she didn't know why, but she felt like throttling her husband, along with the president and his son.

While Rakyat was feeling something similar raise in him.

After all, they had been created to love each other so naturally there would be a feeling of possessiveness that came with it.

"So it's my understanding that the only reason, you came here in the first place was to get my blood, correct?" Sauna said, exposing them wide open, making them all feel embarrassed that they were seen through so easily. "But since your leaving soon, why don't we get to know each other a little bit before you leave? We're having a party tomorrow and I would love for you to come"

Several coughs erupted in the room.

That 'party' she was talking about was a high court party, only the King and the very wealthy along with the generals attended that party, there had never been an outsider who has ever seen the inside of the building, let alone anybody who was from the actually country to see the outside.

Raykatt turned to his wife with a gaze that said it all, _what are you thinking, inviting outsiders to a high court party?_

The 'outsiders', had no idea how important this 'party' was, this was one of the rear occasions that their god stopped hiding underground and faced them all.

So it was a very important party that only the very highest of society could attended, an outsider attending such a party was a laughable idea at best, when a regular Oclelation wouldn't even get to in.

It was that exclusive.

But his wife gave him a look that said. _Don't worry, we'll just host a regular party and than move the real party after their gone, besides, it would be nice to know a bit about the outside world. We can ask them more about what our son did for a whole month._

Hearing, that they might find out more about what their son went through in that month, peaked his interest since he know Tabu would never give him the full inside knowledge of day to day being a regular, outsider commoner living in Japan, all that he know, was that, his son had experienced what he called 'hell' and the food 'Pot noodle' had something to do with it.

He than snapped his fingers surprising all in the room and motioned to a man with blue hair to come to him, the man was immediately beside him and leaned in when it was clearly he needed to bend down so the King could whisper something in his ear.

"Can you please inform all the guest that well be having some guest from outside attending this party and the real party will be rescheduled after they had left?"

In which the man said.

"As, you wish your majesty" before the man disappeared, surrounded by dust?

While Lory, Kuu, Julie and Kouki couldn't help but wonder what had been said, and were suddenly bursting with curiosity about what the King and Queen of Oclela Familiars were and if they would ever see them, in this whole trip.

They had already seen the Prince's, maybe they could finally see them at the party.

Maybe two familiar would be just as majestic as the king and queen themselves.

"Don't worry, I was just sending somebody to inform the other guest of your arrival" Raykatt said, in Japanese. "I thought it would be best to inform them, so their not completely shocked to see you and will give you some space at the party. After all, it's rear for Outsiders to even get this far, so I expect them all to start asking questions, like you all have many questions about our own country"

 _He makes it sound like, were living in two different worlds instead of being in two separate countries._ All four of them thought, this man's Japanese was improving at a rapid pace, the King was clearly learning more as the conversation progressed, either this man was nothing short of a genius or he was just a freak.

Lory got the feeling it was the second one.

Suddenly Sauna seemed to remember something and said, in Ocelation "Raykatt, aren't we supposed to be in a meeting with the Duke and Dutchess of Bradon, in a couple of minutes?"

Lory and the other's caught 'Duke and Dutchess of Bradon"

They all wondering who the Duke and Dutchess of Bradon were and if they would ever meet them.

Wait.. wasn't there a large town called 'Bradon' on the map of Oclela?

"I almost forgot" Raykatt said, he was just so caught up with the excitement of getting to know an outsider for the first time, that he neglected his duty as the king and said in Japanese. "Please forgive us, we have to bring this to a close, I hope you understand." The Duke and Dutchess did not like to be kept waiting.

"No, that's right" Lory said, "You two must be very busy, we're just glad, you had time for us at all" after all, they were the King and Queen of Oclela, their schedule must be jam packed, because they were governing a whole country.

He briefly wondered, what it was like inside a world's meeting, full of every country leaders, but he know he would never see that in his life time because he wasn't important enough, so he let it go.

Everybody else, was saddened to see their conversation had come to end but they know the two must be incredibly busy, they must have blown off somebody important just to be here to talk to them face to face.

The man gave them all a charming smile that could melt anybody heart and said. "Let's check up on the children, they must be bored waiting for us to finish our chat. Than one of our guards will lead you and your group out and back to your hotel" and both he and his wife elegantly got up, as if they hadn't spend half a hour sitting, making their legs ache a bit as they stood up, like the rest of them.

Now Koike was on high alert, he know his daughter was in a boy's bedroom, if it wasn't for the fact he had no idea where it was or that his sweet little daughter was not alone with the boy, Koike would have barged in and grabbed his daughter and walked out.

Prince of Oclela or not.

But he managed to keep his calm, as he found himself unconsciously stepping in line behind the two very important and beautiful man and woman, as they went to their son's room.

He like everybody else wasn't surprised to find that those they passed were staring at them as if they were a newly discovered animal on display.

They had also been staring at them like that, when they first arrived.

If one of them were in Japan, the scene would be reversed.

But what surprised them was how many people they passed, that bowed in their direction and offered them food or anything else they could get for them, it wasn't hard to get the feel of what they were asking even if they couldn't understand the words.

And even though, they were all rich, none of them had ever experienced such treatment with the servants in their our homes.

Both the King and Queen looked like this was an everyday occurrence for them, which most likely was, as they had no problems with ordering those nearby to have their favorite snacks waiting for them later on.

The walk was five minutes before they finally stopped in front a large door, that was magnificently crafted, the door opened automatically as it responding to their presence and Lory, Koike, Kuu and Julie, got a good look at the room half of the young female population of the world wanted to see and couldn't help but be surprised by how modern it looked.

But then they saw it.

Lory mouth dropped to the floor.

Koike, looking ready to pull out a gun.

Kuu, eyes widened in shock.

Julie, had an expression of surprise.

And Raykatt and Sauna, were wondering if their son had finally found a bride.

Little Quotia was looking like she didn't know what was going on while Uso was looking extremely envious.

Because there in the middle of the room, on the ground was Maria and Tabu.

Tabu was on top of heavily blushing Maria, her hair all over the place and one of sleeves had slipped over her shoulder, it also didn't help that his hand on her right breast.

No matter how you look at it...it looks like...

"You bastard, get away from my daughte-" Koike began only for Tabi and Maria to shout.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria and the others attend a party and are shocked by how different it Is it, compared to the party's they usually throw and attend, they still out like a sore thumb. Meanwhile Raykat attempts to retrieve any chances of his love life. Review/fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

Author note: It's been a long time since I updated this.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It was quiet, an amusing seen to walk into but nobody dared to crack a smile, when Maria own father looked ready to kill the Prince of Oclela, right in front of his own parents but managed to stop himself from doing so.

It probably because, there were guards constantly hovering around Tabu, and anybody from the royal family, would have stopped Maria father from acting on his strong urges.

That, and because he was on foreign soil, Koike could be executed, because he deliberately harmed a member of the royal family, foreigner or not.

Only a fool would go to a country like Oclela, and not even bother to look up on what you can and cannot do.

Koike, suddenly reminded of the dangers, had managed to rain in his anger and had managed to drag Maria away, meanwhile Lory was thinking about talking to his son about the whole 'Maria is still a little girl' thing he still had stuck in his head.

One day, Maria would leave home, and like how Koike left his, Koike needed to acknowledge that she was becoming an adult and she could make her own choices.

Quickly, they said goodbye to the Royal family and made it back to their hotel, where Uso realized that since the Tabu was apparently paying for everything, they could get the best, of the best, without worrying about the price.

They had a golden opportunity to spoil themselves here.

But it was a little harder to rope Maria into the whole 'live like a queen while Tabu receives the bill' get up, since she didn't want to do it alone.

Together the two girls racked up quiet a massive sum, once they realized Tabu was paying for everything which included going to the hotel spar and booking, rides on horseback.

Meanwhile Tabu couldn't help but shudder.

Why did he suddenly feel, like a father who had just handed, his credit card to his two daughter's who love to shop?

Ch 20: The myth behind Oclela

Never in all of their lives, did Lory, Kuu, Julie, Koike, Maria and Uso have to think this hard on what to where at a party.

Usually they would go in suits or dresses, because that was deemed the norm in their society, but this was Oclela, a country, where most people walk around half naked due to the weather.

If they dressed as they normal would, they were positive they would stand out like a sore thumb, but if they tried to dress like somebody, who had never seen snow in their lives, they were sure, they would fail miserably because they had no idea what counted as high class in this country.

What was deemed acceptable in a rich and worthy party in the country of Oclela.

Maria had talked to Tabu about this on the phone, and failed to crack, what the hell he was talking about in terms of dress code.

So in the end, Tabu sensing her confusion, just told her to dress how she normally would for a party back in Japan.

She didn't realise it, until that moment, that even though Tabu spoke Japanese, there were just some words that he spoke of, that didn't exist in the Japanese dictionary.

Like what the hell was a 'sandlara'!?

So, all of them taking Tabu advice, dressed how they normally would for a party.

Maria was dressed in silky blue dress, a lot of the dress was transparent but luckily the parts that actually counted, were fully covered up.

If it wasn't for that, Maria was sure her father would have never let her leave the hotel in the first place.

Uso, was a lot less reserved since she didn't have a overprotective parent breathing down her neck, she chose a dress that was strapless.

It also didn't hurt to stuff her bra... since there was bound to be a lot of handsome and very rich man, in the party, after all.

Lory, thankfully didn't go overbearing to the point it hurt you eyes, but the orange and green flowery cuffs were certain something, on his suit.

Kuu had opted for a black suit with a bowtie while his wife, had also gone strapless, her dress was red and flowing, at the bottom.

Each and every one of them looked like they were about to walk down the biggest runway of the lives.

They were all surprised to find a carriage waiting outside of the hotel for them, as if a limousine didn't exist here.

Neither, did a simple car engine, apparently.

They were once again, seeing proof of the civilians of Oclela, healthy, or unhealthy obsession, with taking care of the environment around them depending on how you look at it.

They all got into the carriage, and rode to their destination, once again stopping to see the beauty of the country.

They thought Oclela was beautiful in the daytime but at night, that's when the country's beautiful truly shone.

The light from the moon shone, beautifully down on the tiny crystal's embed in the rock that made up building, something, you wouldn't be able to see, if it was daytime.

They wouldn't be surprised if they heard stories of visitors trying to steel those gems for themselves at night.

It was like the night itself had a mind of it's own, and had chosen them to bear witness, to the remarkable things going on, that only want on when the sun went down.

They had been traveling for a full hour little and a half, when the carriage stopped and they were told to get out.

So image their surprise to find themselves in the middle of nowhere.

Anybody would have thought, they had been tricked and there driver, had ran away and left them, but they trusted the Royal family.

And then something quiet shocking happened.

A human being appeared out of thin air, the person couldn't have been more than 16 year's old, his hair wasn't quiet blue but it wasn't black either and he seemed to be dressed similar to the mad hatter, on his shoulder was a cameleon.

"Welcome" The boy said. "I am the guardian of the High Court, please state your name and I will grant you passage."

The first thing they thought was how, the boy's eyes weren't normal, his blue eyes seemed to pierce through them, examining them as if trying to deem if they were worthy or not.

"Lory Takarada, Maria Takarada, Koike Takarada, Kuu Hizuri, Juliena Hizuri and Osu Yuuka." Lory said, introducing all of them to him.

Something flashed in the young boy's eyes before he smiled and said. "The High Court, recognizes all of you" and before their very eyes, a door appeared beside the young boy and the sound of music and laughter echoed through it, even though they couldn't see anything beyond that door, other's than leaves and grass.

The boy said. "Please, go through this door, the party is on the other side"

The door opened up.

Now if this wasn't Oclela, a country were people could do the impossible, they would have been looking at the door as if it was an illusion of some kind sent to entrap them, but they sensed no bad intentions coming from the boy, and one by one they both walked through the doors.

And what a sight.

Above them were light's, but what was special about them was that they weren't powered by electricity but by small flaming dragons, familiars were everywhere in the sky or running across the floor.

They had stepped into a giant, glass, marble hall, easily two stories high.

It was full of beautiful people, and very important looking people, still keeping that tropical theme to them, none of the men, were wearing shirts and the women wore jewelry from the ocean.

"Woah" Uso said, looking around in awe and she wasn't the only one, it really hit home that they were in a different country.

Unfortunately somebody who could hear a lot clearer than everybody else in the hall, heard her, through all that noise and turned her way, the abundance of familiar meant they could all understand each other.

And nobody said 'woah' here unless this was their first time and even than, their upbringing did not allow them to say simple words like 'woah'

"Outsiders?" That person said, once he figured out why, he felt no connection to these people.

Those around him, heard him and turned to where he was staring at and were, also shocked to see them.

Maria and the gang suddenly found themselves under a lot of stares and whispers, as many couldn't believe that a group of outsiders had actually gotten permission to walk through, such a sacred place like this.

"Are they really, outsiders?" They heard somebody, whisper.

"So that's what outsiders look like." another whispered said, "Such strange clothes, their wearing."

"When I received that message. I didn't actually think, outsiders would come here. I thought it was a joke" another person said.

"Mother, can we talk to the outsiders?" A pair of twin said.

There was a lot of whispers, and anybody couldn't help but feel self conscious about all the attention.

Maria and everybody else in her group, suddenly know what it must have been like for Tabu, when he was out of his country and exposed on the streets of Japan.

So many eyes were on them.

Some, were looking at them, like they were filth, other's blatantly ignored them and carried on with their conversation's while most looked on in curiosity at the new arrivals.

"Maria, Uso!" A familiar voice said, making them all turn to find it was none other than the Prince himself.

Tabu was dressed, in a open white shirt but that's where normality ended, over that shirt was a jacket that had several patterns carefully stitched onto the bottom, at the edges, were golden dangling pieces of soft silk, his white shirt was tucked into a pair of green jeans that was wrapped in different cloth.

Combined with his blue hair, that golden rings around his neck and the new additions, on his exposed arms, and the headband around his forehead, he truly looked like a prince from a foreign land.

Both women looked stunned to see Tabu transformation, and she wasn't the only.

Aslev, Tabu familiar, flow freely in the sky, a jet of flames trailed behind her before landing on Tabu shoulder.

Even Lory had to admit, he was fascinated by the bird, who seemed to puff up by the stares, she was getting.

"So, you all made here, alright" Tabu said.

And Maria and Uso continued to stare.

"Wait, the prince, is talking to the outsiders?" Another person said amongst the crowd of rich and important people, in disbelief.

"Who are these people, who draw the Prince's attention?" Another person said.

"It's not fair! Why is he talking to a girl who isn't as pretty, as I am?" There was several of those out there.

"BIG BROTHER!" A cute and adorable voice said, and running through the crowd was the reminder, Lory, Kuu and Julie needed to stop staring at everything in fascination.

Qotia, the princess of Oclela.

Behind her was the strangest cat, any of them had ever seen, it used it tiny wings to leap at an impossible distance, before it stopped and gave them a pentrating look, oddly enough, it had a bandage around it's arm and there was several scratches around his face.

Quotia, was wearing a dress that had been cut into two, one half looked like the top of a high school girl uniform but the bottom was a big frilly dress and holding it all together was a giant black bow, around her neck was a neckless that seemed to be made out of pure diamond.

She looked cute.

Quotia, saw the people her brother was talking to you and said. "Hi, Maria-chan. Hi, Uso-chan."

"Hi." Maria said, while Uso was looking, like she wanted to scold the girl for not addressing, her first but held back.

"Hi, person who looks like mommy." She said, to a surprised Julie.

And Julie, could just feel, multiple eyes turning her way.

"Doesn't that women, like the queen?" Somebody said.

"Impossible, but she's clearly an outsider." Another person said, "Is that why they were allowed to set foot on these grounds?"

Luckily, everybody had experience, with blocking people out and ignored the curiosity around them.

"Tabu? Where are you..." Queen Sauna tried off, when she saw, who her son was with and a smile graced her features as she said. "Julie!"

"Sau!" Julie said, as they both went to hug each other, much to the surrounding people's shock.

A outsider was hugging the queen!?

What was going on here?

"Sauna, you look great." Julie said, parting from the women, who had quickly became her friend.

And Sauna did, she looked every bit like the queen of a country, down from her heels to the giant sapphire diamond necklace, on top of her was her crown.

"Thank you" Sauna said, "And so do you."

"Thank you" Julie said.

Just than King Raykatt decided to make an appearance, he had come over carrying, two glasses of champagne, wearing something similar to his son's attire, with the only real difference was the cape around him.

"Your majesty." Julie couldn't help but say, she didn't think, she was on friendly enough terms to call him anything but that.

And she was right.

"Julie. I see, you and my wife have already started talking" He said, handing a glass over to his wife who took it. "How are you and your husband, liking this country?"

"It's wonderful" Julie said, "Everything is so cheap and tastes really good and the surrounding's are amazing."

"Well, with Oclela being an important trader in the world, we can afford to sell things at half the price you would get somewhere else" Raykatt said, of course, the people in that room, were still till this day, trying to claim a part of his land behind his back, before turning to his wife and saying. "It's almost the time for the Ancestral Knives, to start. Are you going to sit next to me?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Sauna shot back.

 _Are they having problems?_ Julie couldn't help but think, not for the first time and what was the Ancestral Knives?

"Well, you are all guest here, so eat as much you want and drink" Raykatt said, to Julie and the group.

And Julie and the group did, of course a lot more politely and they tried not to gawk at everything in sight.

Uso was trying to chat up as many rich guys as she could, in hopes that someone would just stay with her other than because she was deemed an outsider.

Julie had taken to talk to Sauna.

Raykatt had started up a conversation with Kuu while Lory kept his son busy, by talking to the surrounding people, who were interest in what he did for a living in Japan.

Quotia was trying to make sure, Tabu familiar didn't see her familiar and have another training session with it, since the 'Creator' apparently wasn't going to walk among them today, so why not?

Pillows were placed on the floor by the servants and Maria and the gang only noticed them when the lights suddenly dimmed and it was almost pitch black.

Maria almost jumped out of skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder to reveal it was Tabu and he wanted her to sit down with him.

"Yay! It's starting" Quotia said, excitedly while confusion spread amongst those who had no idea what was about to happen.

Just than, a giant purple dragon appeared up above them, along with large blue striped fox appeared, they were both stunning.

"There both my parents Familiars" Tabu said, making Maria look in shock.

They were huge!

And even though, the two familiar were completely different from each other and you would think, they would be butting head's with each other.

Instead, there was this companionship vibe about them, as they fly through each other before colliding with a bang, light erupted and they to shield their eyes.

When they opened them, Maria and the groups eyes grew round, when they were suddenly surrounded by lots of light balls, this light ball's, then started to form a shape with some kind of words, hovering next to them, which Maria and the other's just couldn't seem to read, no matter how hard they tried.

Luckily, Tabu was more than willing to help them out with that.

"What's above details a myth. A myth of how the country of Ocala was created." Tabu began, making Maria and the other's listen. "In the beginning, Oclela was known as a cursed land."

 _A cursed land?_ Lory, Koike, Kuu, Julie, Maria and Uso thought in shock, Oclela was thought to be cursed once upon a time?

"They say... if you listen, you could hear the sound of somebody asking for help, coming from the floor" Tabu said, in a spooky voice, making them all believe this was some kind of joke that shouldn't be taken seriously. "Because of that, those who inhabited the island ran away, preserving the wildlife on the island for a number of years, so they were never hunted to food and multiplied."

 _So, that provides a backstory, for the, thought to be extinct animals on the island._ They thought, as the lights showed, figures running and animals multiplying above them with writing beside them.

"What they didn't know was that the voice coming from the ground was actually a newly created god. What, we Oclelation's, call 'The Creator' or 'Mongador' which mean's the same thing in our language." Tabu said, "Being a newly formed god, it took a while for 'Mongador' to get a hold of it's powers. The being was genderless so we sometimes refer to it as he or she or both. In the beginning Mongador, didn't even know, he/she had powers until they imagined a person and the very first Oclelation was created"

Behind him was an image of what they all assumed was a naked man, thankfully his important parts wasn't visualised.

"After that, Mongador experimented and began to change things on the island, creating what is known in history, as early Oclela, before Oclela was ackwlodged by the world government, as it's own country" He said, before saying in a lower tone. "Now, all these changes, on such a lifeless island was bound to attract some attention and the very first people from the outside made contact with the island and they were shocked to see a growing civilization on the land that was said to be cursed."

And Lory, Julie and Kuu, thought, they know where this was going.

They were getting the great wars.

Even though the country that would one day be called Japan never participated in the battle, it was a such a huge part of the world's history that they had learnt it in school, while growing up.

Even Maria, had an assignment about the wars from centuries ago.

"The visitors liked it so much, they were reluctant to leave and report back to their superiors" Tabu said, and they all could completely see that happening, they all remembered the man who refused to leave the island when his time was up. "When their superiors heard about the goodness of the island, they want claim the land for themselves, causing havoc. And the very first, ever generation of Royal guards had to step in and sent one of them out to handle it. Killing the intruders and leaving one alive to send a message that Oclela was it's own independent country"

Behind him the lights arranged to showing a man, commanding a large snake which was running after a bunch of running men.

"Those outside, thought it was a joke. A small island declaring it's a country? Ridiculous. They tried to seize the land for themselves thus the great war, began" Tabu said, he didn't know how much they know about the war that made Oclela, be recognized as powerful enough to be a whole country. "Back than, Oclela was feared for their people, and impossible beast to aid them in times of war. It got to the point, the other countries, wanted to end the fighting, and agreed to sign a peace treaty, so than an Oclela would never turn up on their doorstep wanting blood shed, and that small island, was officially recognized as a country." here Tabu laughed.

He was clearly remembering something highly amusing.

Before he changed the ending a bit.

"The island was finally completed when the King and Queen were created to govern the once cursed land" He said, "The mongador, created them two half's of one entity. This way, they couldn't live without each other"

"So romantic" Uso said, and Maria couldn't help but agree.

Sauna and Raykatt heard what he said and glanced at each other.

"It was said, that the first King and Queen, were so connected that even heaven and earth couldn't tear them apart and they would love each other, until the end of time" He said.

Sauna and Raykatt, caught each other's eyes and unconsciously their hands came together, when they realized it, they looked at each other, again before they slowly started to smile.

They both unconsciously draw closer to each other and shared a deep kiss.

What were they arguing about, again?

"And than they made baby's together and those babies grow up and their line continued, to the current Royal family. It's because of this the Royal family is believed to have a little bit of the Mongador inside them, so they are more connected to the country, more than anybody else in the country" Tabu said, "And than the rest is history. Of course, this is only a myth that has been passed down from family to family. Nobody actually know's how Oclela came to be since nobody is that old."

"Of course" Uso said, snorting. "Can you imagine a god confined underground? If I had that much power, I would be living the high life, and could get any guy I set my eyes on"

Than she wouldn't have problems, grabbing a male from Oclela.

"I know. If I was god, I would just create somebody to take the throne while I slack off" Tabu said, adding to the joke.

"But wasn't that close to the reason, your father sent you to Japan, in the first place?" Maria said, while Tabu made a face.

"What, really?" Uso said, wanting to hear this.

In fact, they all wanted to hear why the Prince of Oclela was found in Japan, alone and disguised.

In fact they were distracted, that none of them remembered the saying.

 _That, all myths had some truth in them._

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria and the group, say goodbye to Oclela and return to Japan with queens blood to perform the blood test. Review/fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The party, ended without a hitch and almost immediately the very next day, the Queen was seen shopping with a woman, who looked just like her.

It was quiet the sight to see, seeing the Queen going out instead of having her servants getting whatever she needed for her and the shop workers were more than happy to treat her and her companion with the utmost respect.

Julie, found herself awed by the store's she was brought to and when she came back, Kuu was more than a bit surprised to see Julie coming in with bag's full of items, that she and Sauna thought were cute.

It was really too bad that Oclela had a mass limit, with what visitor could leave with or Julie would have emptied all the shelves', once she realized just how cheap everything was compared to the store's she usually shopped at, back at home.

She had been a woman on a mission, when she was out shopping.

Meanwhile, Tabu took both Maria and Uso horse riding with his little sister squeezing in-between his arms because she wanted to come along too.

For a woman like Uso who had never been near a horse, let alone ridden it, seeing her try and fail, had been hilarious for both Tabu and Quota, even Maria, who tried not to laugh, couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Once Uso balance was decent enough, after much needed help, they all got a view of the country from on top of a horse.

It was breath taking, seeing the tropical landscape that made up this giant country.

To think, in the old stories, people believed this land was cursed.

At night, Maria, her friend and family, were invited to a dinner under the moonlight, by the Royal family, and were treated to a special meal outside.

They couldn't help but be charmed by the cute familiar's that sometimes pushed food their way, and the entertainment that showed off the abilities of familiar, just for entertainment.

In a shocking turn of events, one of the performers exactly talked to Uso, even if it was heavily accented Japanese, she could still understand him and they had a pretty good conversation together.

But all good things, must come to an end and before Uso could try to get closer to the guy, she found to her dismay, it was time for her to leave.

"Noooooo!" Uso yelled, to think she had finally found a guy who liked her in this whole country only to leave, she had been trying to persuade Tabu to pull some strings for her, to stay for a couple of day's more.

Tabu was currently sweat dropping, as he was being harassed by her.

"Thank you, for showing us your lovely country" Lory said, of course he would have loved to recruit so many people to his business, Oclela was practically a hot bed for high star quality material but he understood there were rules in place, to stop people from trying to kidnap one of the civilians under the disguise of work.

"No problem" Raykatt, the King of Oclela said, "It's not every day, I also get some of my question answered."

Yes, the man had taken the time to ask Lory many things about his own life, in hopes of coming to some level of understanding about what his son, must have been through when he forced him to go Japan, poor and homeless.

And Lory got the sense of just how isolated Oclela was from the world, apart from the World meeting's, Oclela know very little about the countries surrounding it, well, not, what really mattered beyond politics'.

Meanwhile both Julie and Suna were hugging each other, they had become very close in the short time they had know each other, and wished each other the best of luck while promising to stay in touch via cellphone.

Sauna was just looking at the tunnel in awe, this was her second time being in it.

Meanwhile those around them, were more than a bit shocked to see the Royal Family of Oclela, as many wondered who the hell Maria and her group was, to draw out the figure's many visitors never actually got to drr.

A lot of them began snapping pictures of the famous family, until they noticed Kuu and Juliena Hizuri in the group and snapped photos of them.

To think they would see such iconic people, today.

"Here" Sauna said, taking a small flask from her neck and handed it over to Julie.

After seeing the red liquid inside, Julie know what it was.

"Wouldn't it be nice, if you were my sister." Sauna said, she didn't actually think anything would come from this.

"I would love it, if you were my sister, Sau." Julie said, already she thought of Sauna as the sister she never had.

"MARIA TAKARADA AND THE GROUP! CAN YOU PLEASE COME TO YOUR BOAT!" One women yelled, the boat time had expired, if they didn't show up within thirty minutes, people would be sent out to bring them here by force.

And they **always** caught those who try to stay, even now several people were being 'escorted' out.

"Well, that's us" Maria said, before saying. "It' was really fun visiting your country, Tabu. It's going to be weird not seeing you at work."

Yes, really weird.

"And it's going to be weird no-" Tabu began, only for her father Koike to interrupt them.

"Maria, we have to go now" he said, dragging her away, he didn't like the air around them just now.

"Bye!" Quotia said, waving.

Everybody else waved too, as they watched Maria and the group disappeared through the entrance, beginning their journey back to Japan.

"They were nice people" Sauna said and they all couldn't help but agree.

Ch 21: Even their god makes mistakes.

"Good morning...Raykatt" said a voice, softly in his ear.

King Raykatt eyes opened slowly, to meet the eyes of the women he loved, Sauna, yesterday had been incredible.

Determined to capture the spark in their relationship, he and Sauna had put on hold on everything and just want out for a romantic evening together.

But eventually because of the press, they ended up coming back home and having their romantic night, in their own bedroom, where it was just as romantic, if not more.

He smiled said. "Good morning, Sauna", she than rested on his bare chest.

They could have stayed like this forever, it felt like it had been so long since they had a night like that which made it so refreshing when they did it.

Their duties as King and Queen were far from their mind's, as they enjoyed each other company.

Even their giant familiars were out and snuggling close to each other.

If somebody were to walk in, they wouldn't believe they were having problem's just day's ago, by the love in the air.

Unfortunately, they had to snap out of it pretty quickly when they felt something light brush against them in their minds.

Their god was summoning them.

#In the true Heart of Oclela#

Both of them, fully clothed, walked down the steps into the true heart of Oclela, outsiders were lead to believe, the heart of Oclela was the town called Trita, when in reality it was underground.

It was because of this, the town had a special 'majestic' vibe that other places did not have.

They came to a solid wall and both of them touched it, recognizing their linage the wall gave way to a beautiful sight of the tree of life, where the very life of the land came from and the home of their creator, Mogador.

Currently the being, was floating around and checking up on each pod that would birth new life, some looked to be ready to go to a young child above, while some barely had their shape, so they needed more nurturing.

"Hello, Raykatt. Hello Sauna" The being said, the voice echoed in their minds, as they both got down on their knees, it was neither male or female.

You wouldn't believe that such figure's, would be capable of bowing down to anyone.

"Hello, creator" Both of them said.

"It's been a while, since I've had visitors here" The being said, sometimes just see thing's through everybody eyes just wasn't enough. "Sorry, about calling you here, at such an 'inappropriate' time but I thought this couldn't wait."

And both Raykatt and Sauna tried their best not to blush.

Their god had long since lost the whole 'respect' people's privacy thing.

"I seemed to have made a mistake with creating you Sauna" The being said, much to both of their surprises as they both looked up. "No, more accurately I seemed have made a mistake, with your design"

"My design?" Sauna said, relieved that her god wasn't suggesting that she would disappear off the face of the earth, she loved her family and Raykatt was looking very relieved too.

He had only just got into the bedroom.

"It's now occurring me that Sauna design, may not have been as unique as Raykatt" The being said, again surprising them. "I may have taken inspiration from that women Julie Hizuri"

"What?" Both of them said.

"When I created both of you, I had a lot of inspiration" The being said, coming to them. "It was because of this inspiration, that Raykatt has such a unique look but in reality, he's just a combination of lots of different people. It's now occurs to me, after seeing this Julie women that I might have based Sauna a lot more on Julie. I might have seen a magazines of Julie Hizuri on the cover and subconsciously modeled Sauna after her."

"So... what does that mean for my wife?" Raykatt said, they just gave out Sauna blood.

"Yes, what does that mean for Sauna?" The being said, twisting its head around full circle in thought "Well, the blood given out has just as equal of a chance, of saying Sauna is not related to this woman or she is. I wouldn't be worried, if not for the fact I modeled some of the Sauna facial expressions after this woman. It's one thing to look alike, but it's another thing to mirror each other"

"Creator, are you saying I might end up being related to Julie?" Sauna said, shocked before happiness sunk in at the thought of her being related to somebody like Julie.

"You could be" The being said. "Since the vile of your blood is out of the country, away from my influence, there is nothing I can do to change it but I'm certain you two won't end up becoming sister's, maybe cousin's. Being sisters would be too complicated especially since Juliena Hizuri parents are still very much alive and you were supposed to be born on this land, something neither of her parents have visited. So being her cousin will make it much easier to explain. There are many people like Romeo and Juliet everywhere, it wouldn't be strange if something like that happened in secret."

And it was true, they could almost see the woman Uso with one of their people, begging to be allowed to marry the guy.

It was a very plausible idea and it would explain why Julie own parents, from the photo's Sauna had been shown, looked amazing for their age.

People could be willing to believe, Julie had a little bit of Oclela blood in her.

"Now, that I've told you, you can leave." The being said, turning its back on them and singing. "So busy. So very busy. I have to raise up the sun and make sure the people are happy"

And not for the first time, did they wonder about the sanity of their own god.

But who wouldn't be a little bit insane, living for thousands of years, just watching the outside world?

They were just glad, Tabu, the person who was the most connected to their god, hadn't caught their god's madness.

They both walked out and the wall closed behind them, leaving their insane god alone.

So, Sauna could be Julie Cousin.

 _It look's, like they were going to be seeing more of the Hizuri family, than they originally thought._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Royal family of Oclela travels to Japan to find out the result's, which won't be made to the public for obvious reasons. Please Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: You might be shocked to hear that this story is coming to a close. The chapter after this one will the last chapter making this story complete. Thanks to all my readers who followed this story, I honestly didn't think this would catch on or become as popular as it did.

So here's the second to last chapter.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

When Maria and the group finally entered Japan and resumed their daily life's, all those around them couldn't help but notice how their skins were noticeable tanner, than when they left after being exposed to so much sunshine.

The blood of the Superfamous Queen of Oclela, Sauna and the blood of the Superfamous model Juliena Hizuri was sent to lab, obviously hiding their identities from those who conducted the testing, if word got out about what they were doing, not only would Japan be in an uproar but also the whole world as well.

Everybody would want to know every little detail and who knows, maybe one of Julie's crazier fans would try and find a lab just to obtain her blood sample or Sauna many admires from a far, would burst into the lab to add the blood sample to their creepy shrine.

So there was no question, when it came to being hush, hush about how they want about it.

And as they all settled back into their everyday lives, it was like a huge slap in the face, whenever they wondered outside and didn't feel the sun trying to drill into them or the food they brought or cooked didn't taste nowhere nearly as good as even the lowest of fruit's of the country of Oclela.

Lory even want as far as to order fruit from the country, because his usual glamourous and over the top food, didn't taste as good as he remembered.

They all found out that once you've tasted the food's in Oclela, it was like the spirit of their taste bud's never left the country.

Seeing the cost of everything in Japan compared to Oclela consume market was another giant slap in the face.

They were suddenly aware of the fact, that for the cost of one top in Japan, you can get the same top in Oclela for much cheaper and have money left over for a pair sandles and a hand made necklace.

No wonder, people didn't want to leave and the internet was filled with people who had been to Oclela, grumbling about their normal everyday lives which now sucked in their eyes compared to the short time they had at a tropical country.

If Oclela put some house up for sale and allowed outsider to live there, people would be throwing money at them left and right, making them sale at a fortune.

But the person who had the hardest transition back into their everyday lives was no doubt Maria Takarada, Tabu had been the closest to her in term's of a friend and she missed seeing him in person instead of hearing his voice over phone, and what was worse, was that Tabu was nearing the age where he would take over the throne soon and become King, so the guy was super busy.

If it wasn't for the phone number she had gotten, she would have thought meeting the Prince and visiting the country was all a pleasant dream.

"It still feels like a dream even after almost a year" Maria said, "I wonder how Tabu is doing?"

"I'm doing quite well, actually" Said, a voice from behind her, making her freeze in her tracks.

Maria slowly turned around and came face to face with a face she hadn't seen in almost a year, but for some reason the face looked even more mature than the last time she had seen it.

Blue hair and hazel eyes, at first, she thought it was the King of Raykatt, but this guy clearly had a younger body and was dressed in the kind of clothing that put his old forced fashion sense to absolute shame.

A pale long-sleeved shirt that had the name of an expensive brand printed in the middle, a white scarf around his neck, black trousers' with convert high tops and fake square glasses and a woolly hat, to hid his identity which wasn't doing much since appearance was very unique and anybody would be able to recognize him if they looked closely enough.

Maria was almost blinded by the expensive brand's flashing off him.

"T-Tabu?" Maria said, with wide eyes.

"Hi, Maria" Tabu said, with a smile.

Ch 22: The Royal family enters Japan on a mission.

Tabu blinked as Maria suddenly pulled him into a hug, he didn't know he had done anything to make her hug him like that.

The surrounding talents were shocked at the sight of none of than the Prince of Oclela, himself, gracing their work place.

Maria released him and said. "Tabu, what are you doing here? Weren't you preparing to take the throne from your father?"

"Well, I was but I wanted to see you. And this time I brought company." Tabu said, as a familiar little girl squeezed in-between them.

Quotia, the Princess of Oclela and her familiar trailing behind her and behind the familiar, both Tabu and Quotia Royal guards came in.

The sight of so many good-looking people rushing in, was more than enough to widen a couple of people's as eyes, including the sight of Oclela only princess.

"Hi, Maria-chan" Quotia said, her white hair was in two adorable hair bundles' and she wore brown flowing dress and sandals, her familiar could now fly through the air.

Maria eyes lit up at the sight of Tabu little sister and said. "Hi, Quotia" not noticing the shocked looks sent her way, because she addressed the princess of Oclela so informally.

More importantly why was royalty here!?

Maria was sure it wouldn't even be an hour before word got out and the whole of Japan would be in an uproar.

Quotia smiled and was then taken by the hand by one of the guards who Quotia, had ordered to get her some food some food.

She was looking forward to trying Japanese food.

They all watched the pampered princess be lead away before Maria said.

"But seriously Tabu, what are you doing here?" Maria said, turning to him. "Isn't it dangerous to be out in the open, so exposed?" She never wanted to experience being hassled by so many paparazzi over her relationship with Tabu over again.

That was a nightmare.

"Well, normally yes" Tabu said, "But as you can see, we brought many guard's so it should be fine" he said with a sparkling smile, as he didn't point to the guards that were visible but to a several window's and to Maria shock, several beautiful men and women were looking out of the windows with the Familiar's out, looking at her as if assessing if she was a threat or not.

If she dared harm him in any way, Maria got the feeling she would be in the world of pain.

"I also got the message from your grandpa that the blood test has come back" Tabu said.

"Huh?" Maria said, she had completely forgot about the blood test.

"Me and my family are going to stay in Japan for a few days, while we wait for Julie and her husband to come" Tabu said, they had already booked into Tokyo's most luxurious hotel. "Isn't that great, Maria. We can had be together like old times" of course under the heavy watch of their bodyguards.

"Wait, do you mean your parents are also here?" Maria said, expecting a brilliant looking couple to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, they said they were going to a nearby park for a walk before coming here" Tabu said, before he noticed Maria stunned looked and said. "What?"

"Tabu..." Maria said, wondering how to phrase this, before deciding to outright say it. "Do your parent's know who they are?" Surely, they didn't want to walk around a park like normal people, right?

They should know that's impossible right?

"If you're worried about guard's, there shouldn't be a problem" Tabu said, not quiet getting what Maria was seeing.

All Maria could think of was the press and the shocked ordinary people who happened to be in the park at the same time as them.

Just how much Choas could their appearance cause?

#At the Park at the exact same time#

Apparently, a lot of Chaos, both Queen Sauna and King Rykatt attempted to dress like normal people even wearing wig's, but even that fell flat on it's face because of their extremely famous good look's.

Those in the park were shocked at the sight of King and Queen of Oclela, who they only saw in magazines suddenly appear at their park.

From the phone calls and the legion of beautiful guard's, it was no wonder News's van's and the Paparazzi was stationed outside the park not even ten minutes later, they weren't allowed to go in because of the guard's, but it didn't stop them from taking pictures and trying to get the two's attention.

You could tell both of them tried to ignore the snapping of camera's and tried their best to enjoy the park, after all it wasn't every day, they could visit a foreign park, although it was a bit disappointing by how small it actually was compared to the park's, back home.

"The little fountain look's so cute" Sauna said, looking at the fountain which would be called reasonable size by the rest of the world, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror and was very surprised to see coins at the bottom.

Meanwhile, Raykatt was secretly in shock by how despite it being called a park, the only widelife he saw were bird in tree's and there was barely any grass at all, most of it was paved over by concrete and the bin he saw, not that far away was brimming with litter and litter was also in several corner's.

Before he had been teleported to where his son Tabu was, so he barely had a feeling for Japan.

Even the noise level of the vehicle speeding passed was a whole different experience.

"Raykatt, come and sit with me" Sauna said, suddenly sitting on an ordinary park bench, with graffiti and gum at the bottom, the guard's looked at her actions with horror, before they came to the conclusion that the reason why the Queen was sitting down on such a bench was their fault.

"My queen, you don't have to sit there" One of the guard's said, looking very uncomfortable. "Let us prepare the bench for you" already blankets and other stuff was being taken out.

"No need" Sauna said, taking to the ordinary bench quiet well for somebody of her status.

At least one of them felt like sitting on an ordinary bench was no big deal, Raykatt was looking at it like it a was newly discovered animal.

He was about to have the guard's lay something down for him so he could sit when Sauna said. "Raykatt, didn't you say, we'll act like normal people in the park?"

His words had come to bit him.

Damn it!

Raykatt, fixed a smile and want to still down, his back-side dreading what had exactly been on the bench in the past.

"Raykatt. Isn't this nice?" Sauna said, in front of them was the fountain.

Raykatt, mind kept on thinking about the thing's he didn't like about what was happening around him but instead he said. "Yes, it's nice, but nothing compares to your beauty"

"Raykatt!" Sauna said, as her cheek's blazed red, you could just hear the sound of frantic camera click's in the air trying to their best to capture her expression. "Has anybody ever told you how cheeky you are some time's?"

"Only, you say that" Raykatt said, nobody around him, other than his family dared to say that and outside of that, he didn't have many opportunities to be cheeky.

"To think, almost a year has gone by. I can't wait to see Julie again" Sauna said, as she thought about the moment when she would embrace the blond as not just a friend but as family as well. "I wonder what fun trip's we'll-"

Sauna was surprised when Raykatt captured her lips and said. "Didn't you say, we'll go to a park because you thought it would be romantic. I don't think is very romantic if all we do is talk."

It wasn't every day that they had free time like this and Sauna saw this.

"Fine, but only a kiss" Sauna said, she know how easily it was for them to go overboard.

"A kiss is fine with me" Raykatt said, as he captured his wife's lips and Sauna kissed back, lost in their own little world, they didn't notice the camera's frantically clicking in the background or the guard's trying to get people around them to give them some privacy.

They could all tell, the two of them truly loved each other even after so many years.

You wouldn't think, they had been a rift between them not even a year ago.

And scene!

Next chapter, Both Julie and Kuu arrive, and Julie and Sauna open the test and find out about their relationship with each other. Years later Tabu takes the crown. This is the last chapter of the story. Review/fav and follow!


	23. Chapter 23

Authore Note: This is the last chapter of 'The Prince of Oclel'.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Julie Hizuri and her Husband Kuu Hizuri arrived in Toyko Japan two day's later, because they had to cut their recent project's short.

It wasn't hard finding Tabu and his family, since the paper practically thrust it in front of you for all to read, that's why security around the building was the tightest it had even been, since it's founding.

So none of the two family's could see each other properly until the day the blood test was revealed.

Luckily, Maria had sent Tabu a text message about where the meeting place was, which so happened to be in Lory office at LME.

It was no surprise that security around the building was bumped up like crazy and everybody who want in and out of the building was documented, the press, who had followed both families around like nutjob's were blocked from entering the building and anybody who attempted to break in, where quickly caught by the Royal guard's and detained until the police came to arrest them for attempting to break into private property.

To say both Sauna and Julie were very happy to see each other was the understatement of a life time, before any body even know what was really happening, they had shared a hug and was talking to each other about their day.

They got along like a House on fire.

Even Kuon had never seen his mother look so energetic in all his life.

Both families entered the office where Lory, greeted them and took out two envelop's.

The blood test result's.

"Let's open them, together" Julie said, as they both picked up one of their envelops and the air grew nervous around them.

"Okay" Sauna said, as they both started counting backwards from three in their minds.

Three.

Two.

One.

They both ripped their evelop's open and everybody around them couldn't help but hold their breath's in.

It read.

Ch 23: Offer a Prayer to Oclela-END

"..." Both women were stunned, as everybody wondered what it said.

"I'm your distant cousin!?" Both women said, in surprise, before they both looked at each other in shock.

Everybody from the Royal family side and Hizuri side were just as shocked, if not more.

Julie and the Queen of Oclela was actually related!?

"Wait, how is that possible?" Kyoko Hizuri said. "Isn't there a law that say's an Oclelation and an outsider carn't be together?" surprising everybody of her knowledge of the country.

But than again, when she was in Middle school she studied vigoriously just to get her mother's approval, it wouldn't be strange if she looked into the Country laws.

"Could it be possible, that one of Julie's family descandent visited the island and fell in love, returning home, without knowing she was pregnant?" Maria said.

 _Oh, god bless you Maria Takarada_. Tabu thought, she was practically writting their prepared explaination herself.

"Raykatt?" Sauna said, looking at her husband knowing he was the one who saw the law's every single day, enough to engrave.

"It could be possible" Raykatt said, "But the king of that time, couldn't have known about it and since it's gotten this far... there is no way, a punishment can be carried out. It could explain Mrs Hizuri stunning look's and why she look's so much like my wife, when your both from clearly different parent's."

Making the women herself blush.

After all, It wasn't everyday you get a compliment from the man who was called the number one 'Sex God' in the world.

"It could be possible that my family once visited Oclela a long time ago" Julie said, she would have to ask her parent's, but knowing them, they would be clueless as well.

She did wonder why both her parent's were more good-looking than average people, prehap's there was some Oclelation blood in her.

Meanwhile Kyoko didn't look suprised at all compared to Kuon who was actually shocked that he was related to the Royal family of Oclela.

Kuon look's just wasn't what you would call average and could be called stunning, If he want to Oclela, people would think he was a native there.

Meanwhile Kuu was looking just as shocked as his son, finding out just how incredible the women he married was.

Quotia who was on Tabu lap wispered in Tabu ear and said. "Big Brother, what are they talking about?"

Oh, that was right.

Quotai japanese was extremely limited, she had no idea what they were talking about, so imagine how confused she was.

Tabu than wispered back in her ear, in their native tongue. "The women who look's like mommy, is our Auntie"

The little girl's eyes went wide as she said. "REALLY!?"

They had more family?

She had only understandbly seen her brother and mommy and daddy.

She had neber seen any uncle's and Aunties.

She than wispered something in her brother ear, making a smile spread across his face as he gave her the okay.

Everybody else was stunned when she got off Tabu lap and approached Julie and hugged her leg's and said. "Auntie!"

Julie who couldn't understand a word of what she said, looked at Sauna who was smiling, hoping she would translate.

"My daughter just called you Auntie" Sauna said, in Japanese causing shock from Julie side.

AUNTIE!?

Never in all their year's, had Julie ever thought that somebody would call her Auntie.

She looked at the little girl as if she was seeing her for the first time.

This adorable little girl was her Neice.

She had a cute Niece!

You could just see the desire to pick her up in Julie eyes, which Sauna easily granted.

Quotia was shocked to be hugged and lifted up.

"Your so adorable!" Julie said, feeling year's younger, it felt like just yesterday she was picking up her adorable 6 year old son, Kuon Hizuri.

Everybody couldn't help but look at Julie smoothering Quotia with a sweat drop, until Kuu realised Quotia was also his Neice through Julie and joined his wife in smothering her, making the little girl blush, she had never recieved so much love at once.

Kuon could practically see his own childhood right before his eyes, except Quotia was in his place.

If Quotia wasn't spoilt by her life as a Princess, both Kuu and Julie would make sure she was spoiled rotten.

Raykatt suddenly spoke up and said. "I hope you all understand that we can not expose the Royal families relationship with Julie family"

"Of course" Lory said, knowing how bad it would be for both families if the press suddenly found out, both julie and the Queen were distant cousin's. "What happened in this room, will never get out"

He than looked at everybody else who agreed, understanding how bad it would be if their relationship was exposed to the world.

There was no doubt in anybody mind that both Julie and Sauna would be spending every waking moment together for the rest of the time here.

Tabu and Kuon would have to awkardly get to know each other and Quotia would be smothered by either of Kuon's parent's.

"Now than..." Lory said, suddenly getting Raykatt attention, like magic a contract appeared before him with a pen.

Lory had been wanted to say this ever since he saw the man in person.

"How much will I have to pay for you and your family, to get you all in front of a camera and model for me?"

Raykatt eyebrow was so high that you couldn't even see it.

Tabu couldn't help but laugh at his father's bewildered expression.

Who wouldn't want the Royal Family of Oclela to model their clothes?

#7 year's later in Oclela#

It was Tabu, 25th birthday but unlike all his other birthday's, this was the most special.

Today, he would take up his birth right and become the new King of Oclela.

The corination was no mean's small.

Everybody who was everybody in the country was sitting in the large building, the famous Royal King Crown was sitting on a throne made out of pure golden and dimond's.

Security was crazy tight and camera's were everywhere.

It was safe to say that the whole world watched as Tabu entered the building, in the ceromonal golden robe and golden ornimant's around his body, his face was no longer of that of a boy, who was transitioning into a man but a proper man.

A very gorgous looking man.

Tabu with the seriousness of somebody who was asking to be slapped, walked down the finely woven carpert, passing his many lover's who were both male and female.

He passed through the many reporter's who were allowed to be here for coverage, before passing through his own family, his Father and Mother were giving him a look of pride, while his 12 year old little sister Quotia, who was grown into the spitting image of her mother, gave him a thumb's up.

The familiar's in the room were out including his own, both the King and Queen's own, stood on the stage, almost getting blinded by the flashing camera's, everybody was assured that the beast's wouldn't attack them.

That was if nobody provocked them.

A boy who Maria, Kuu, Julie, Uso, Lory and Koike recognised as the guardian of the High Court Party, appeared on the stage, looking mysterious and powerful as usual.

As soon as Tabu got on the stage, he got down on one knee and bowed his head as the boy took the crown off the seat and careful made his way to him and said in the native tongue, which was translated since there was so many familiars out.

"Tabuque Raykatt. Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom of Oclela, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes the Royal family agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?"

"I solemnly promise so to do" Tabu said.

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?" The boy said.

"I will" Tabu said, as those who know him smiled and felt pride, Tabu mother was crying.

Her baby had grown up so wonderfully.

""Will you, to the utmost of your power maintain the laws our God, Mondagor, the one who turned this cursed land into a proposerous country, that you know today?" The boy said.

"I will" Tabu said.

Tabu was than made to hold an old text, which by the writting on it was hundred's of year's old, displaying the law's of the land and said.

"The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep: So help me God, Mondago" Tabu said, and the crown was slowly put on his head, thankful his back was turned, so he was sheilded away from the bright light of camera's.

He was than given the Royal sceptor and stood up.

"My King, do you have anything to say to your people?" The boy said, knowing Tabu was required to prepare a speech.

This was the moment, where Tabu own teacher hit his over the head several time, whenever he tried to write his own speech that wasn't 'appropraite' to be said in front of the whole world.

Tabu turned around and took a deep breath and said.

"My People of Oclela. I am more than honoured to be able to continue to lead this country into a new age of prosperity, after my father."

 _So far so good..._ Everybody who know Tabu well, thought.

"I will try my best to listen to each and every one of you and make just decision, so that our Country continues to go down the right path. I may not be able to address the issues at the present but I will work on them and make sure, everybody can continue to live in peace and harmony. I will also make sure that the relationship our country has, with the other Country will continue to be a Healthy one."

Now his family and extended family was shocked, that he actually prepared a speech that was decent.

Than Tabu had to ruin it.

"BECAUSE WE ALL NEED MORE ANIME AND MANGA IN OUR LIVES!" He yelled.

.

.

Silence.

"Huh?" Somebody said.

"We need the images of Sexy Cat Women with the big and small tit's! We need the charming males with the sexy bodies and let's not forget the sexy Waifu's! We need JAPAN!" Tabu yelled in all seriousness.

He was so extreme that everybody didn't know what to say.

"That's why the first act I pass as King is to have an Anime and Manga shop's on evey street!" Tabu said, before he want down the list of what he wanted to change, which included increasing the number of Gay strip club's.

.

.

"Are we going to be okay?" Sauna said, turning to her husband, actually worried about her country's future.

And all Raykatt could say is.

"Sauna. All we can do now is hope and pray. Hope and Pray for a Miracle."

 **END!**

And that's the end. I based Tabu's Corniation on the Queen of England one. Has it been over a year already since I started this story? Thank's to all who supported this story, when the first chapter came out. Please Review/fav and follow!


End file.
